Equestria Crossover Confusion
by Garfieldfan23
Summary: The mirror does it merely connect with the Equestria Girl's dimension or is it possible for it to reach dimensions beyond the pony's imaginations? Well let's find out what happens when Discord decides he's going to mess with the mirror and how long will it be before the dimensions of creation fall to pieces? Rated M just in case and this is a trial. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 1

"Spike could you make me some tea?" Twilight asked as she looked at the mirror to Canterlot High. The mirror was an interesting prospect for Twilight, was it possible to connect to other dimensions and if so would it be possible for beings to pass into their dimension "Maybe if I…?" she began before a loud pop sounded as she turned she saw Discord "Discord!"

Discord smiled "OOO so what sort of princess business is the Princess of friendship up to?" he asked before noticing the mirror "Is that the mirror that opens once ever thirty moons? Does Celestia know you have opened it?"

"How?! How do you know about the mirror!?" Twilight asked as she looked between him and the mirror "You weren't in the Crystal empire or in the castle when I last opened the portal!"

Discord chuckled and he looked at the mirror "Well you see I created the mirror a thousand years ago, well it was more one thousand one hundred, fifty five years and seven days but one thousand years rolls off the tongue better. Anyway I created the mirror to create chaos in other dimensions, in one dimension I saw an empire collapse that was on the moon and in another I met this guy with a funny blue box!"

Twilight rolled her eyes "A guy with a blue box, a kingdom on the moon, those sound like bad comic book plots" she said looking at the mirror "So how did you control the place you wind up in?" she asked as she looked for some form of adjustment device on the mirror.

Discord snapped his fingers and the glass changed to a light orange colour "Like that. The portal uses a unique kind of portal magic" he said as yawned "Anyway I have to go" he laughed as he disappeared.

Twilight turned on the mirror before stepping back to grab a saddle bag from her room but as she was gathering supplies she heard a loud crash from the kitchen "Spike are you okay?!" she yelled in alarm "Spike!"

As she burst into the kitchen she saw Spike looking in shock at a strange intruder who looked as if they were making tea "Twilight!" Spike yelled in alarm "I tried to tell him to stop but he insisted!"

The stranger turned round and Twilight's jaw dropped, he had a long grey beard, his face seemed friendly but worn as if he had seen much through his life. However what really startled Twilight was that he seemed to be human but different from her friends at Canterlot high. His clothes were a dark green colour with gold attachments "Who…Who are you?" she asked numbly.

"I'am but a humble tea maker" the man said as he walked over to a cupboard "Do you perchance have any jasmine or lemon-grass?" he asked in a fairly relaxed manner "I feel they'll make the perfect cup of tea for today" Spike pointed to a cupboard "Ah thank you" as he opened the cupboard.

Twilight shook her head and asked "You're not surprised by any of this?"

The man smiled at her "I have seen much on the long path of life. A talking magical horse isn't the strangest" he explained as he bowed "I go by my many names but the one I use is Iroh"

Twilight returned his smile "It's nice to meet you Iroh, my name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my assistant, Spike" she said as she pointed to herself and then to Spike but there was one question that still bugged her "How did you get here?"

Iroh furrowed his brow "I was walking in Ba Sing Sae looking for a birthday present for my nephew" he explained as he poured the hot water into the mugs "Then as I was sitting against a wall, I fell backwards and wound up next to a strange mirror. It was then I could smell tea burning and came to help whoever was making the tea" he handed the mugs to Twilight and Spike who each took a polite sip "What do you think?"

Twilight smiled as the warm flavours made her feel so relaxed "I think it maybe the best cup of tea, I've ever had" she said as she sat on the floor as the tea helped her to relax "How did you make such a lovely cup of tea?"

Spike smiled content as the tea relaxed every muscle in his body "Ooo Mr Iroh that tea was lovely"

Iroh however sipped the tea and shook his head "No! I could have done better but your praise honours me" he said as he sat next to them "I have always enjoyed making tea" he sipped his own tea "So pardon my curiosity but are you a Unicorn or a Pegasus? I have heard legends of horses with horns and some others with wings but never both"

Spike lightly chuckled "Twilight is an Alicorn, she is the princess of friendship" he said as he took another sip of tea.

Iroh looked at Twilight with a raised eyebrow "I have heard many titles and seen many foolish enough to claim titles like that one" he said as he rubbed his chin "Why have such a title?"

Spike calmly explained "She earned her title"

Twilight however sighed unsure where to start, it wasn't as simple to say she earned her title but she had to honest, however she decided to take a page from Rainbow's book and keep it simple "I wouldn't have any of this without my friends, a year and a half ago I didn't have any friends. Back then I was a unicorn"

Iron smiled "Friends like that are worth more than any mere title" he said as he sipped the last of his tea "I have had many friendships throughout my life and those memories give me strength in my darkest hours"

Twilight placed a hoof on Iroh's hand "On that we can both agree" she said with a big smile "My friends have always helped me in my darkest hours"

Iroh nodded "It seems you remind me of someone from my world. Someone who values their friendships" he said as he stood up and washed the cups "They earned my respect and fought for our world"

As the hours passed Twilight, Iroh and Spike talked about their various adventures but the time came for Iroh to return to his world but there was a problem.

"The portal has closed" Discord explained looking a bit amused "I won't be able to open the portal to that world for thirty days" suddenly the portal surged to life and the glass changed to a black tint "The portal to another world has opened up"

Twilight looked at Discord and said "What!? We have to close it then!" suddenly Discord laughed "You can't close it?"

"No, look!" Discord pointed to the frame of the mirror and Twilight saw that it was cracked "The portal will now open up in different locations for short periods! The only way to fix it is to find the portal and return it to the mirror!"

Spike suddenly said "We'll only know where the portals are when there is an intruder!" suddenly realising his lack of tact "No offence" referring to Iroh.

Iroh shrugged "So where should I stay?" he asked concerned

Twilight sighed "The truth is seeing a human in this world might make ponies scared…so you'll have to stay here" she said with sad look "I'm so sorry"

Iroh sighed "I understand"

So the adventure began to stop the chaos caused when the portal to many dimensions and worlds broke down. Who else will the ponies meet before the world's balance is send into chaos?


	2. Chapter 2

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 2

Twilight sat looking at the mirror wondering, how they could detect where the portals would open up and how to get to them in time. Iroh walked in with a small cup of sweet tea and sat next to her but the silence of the room remained. Twilight looked at the tea before looking back at the mirror with a sad flutter of her wings.

"What's the matter?" Iroh asked looking at Twilight with concern "I know the situation must seem daunting but if you focus on the bad then you might miss the good"

Twilight looked at Iroh with a look of confusion on her face "How can this be anything but bad? We were lucky that you were the one who came through from your world but what happens if someone really bad comes through?! What happens if something we can't control comes through?! What happens if some form of terrible energy come through?! What if….?!"

"Giant rock snake!" a loud voice screamed from the hall outside the room "Twilight! Help!"

Twilight and Iroh ran out into the hall to see a panting Applebloom who looked very scared "What is it Applebloom?!" Twilight asked looking at the younger pony "What do you mean giant rock snake?"

"There's a massive, giant rock snake at Sweet Apple acres!" Applebloom panted as she was very out of breath "Big Mac and Applejack are trying to control it but it's so massive it's shaking them off like flies!"

"That does sound troublesome" Iroh said in a relaxed tone.

"It's more than…what the heck are ya!?" Applebloom began but looking up seeing Iroh for the first time, left her a little confused "Uh Twilight?!"

"Relax, Applebloom he's a human and he's a friend" Twilight said as her magic hoovered to her a couple of books on strange creatures "So how big is this creature?!"

Applebloom shook her head and looked at Twilight "That's just the thing Twilight; it's bigger than anything I've ever seen!" she explained as they ran outside "It suddenly just appeared in the west field"

Twilight turned to Iroh who had walked out with them and shook her head "Sorry Iroh but I told you, ponies might be surprised to see a human and without wings or magic you'd only be in danger" suddenly Iroh kicked his right leg up, jumping high into the air and then flames roared to life around him. Just as suddenly as it started Iroh stopped and smiled "Right, come on then" Twilight said a little stunned that humans could do that. She made a mental note to ask her friends at Canterlot high; if they could do that.

Applebloom looked at Iroh in awe before saying "That was so cool!" as they ran along she asked Iroh more questions "So could ya teach me how to do that? Is that normal for humans? When did ya learn?!"

Iroh laughed as he ran and said "Young pony, I have been able to Fire bend since I was young and no not all humans can do it. I'm sure you have many skills I could learn from but sadly I can't teach you Fire bending" he looked around at all the ponies staring at him and laughed "I guess my clothing is a little unusual"

Twilight had been listening to Iroh explaining what he called Fire bending and if there wasn't such a sense of urgency she'd have asked more questions herself but all she said was "Come on Applejack needs us!"

It was at that moment that Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo joined the three, both looked at Iroh with great curiosity but Applebloom shook her head and the five kept running towards Sweet Apple Acre. As soon as they arrived they saw the total chaos the giant rock snake had caused. Dozens of Apple trees were knocked over, farming equipment lay upon the ground broken and Big Mac was sitting massaging what looked like a broken front leg.

"Big Mac!" Applebloom screamed running up to her brother and looking at the leg that was lying at an awkward angle "Are ya okay?!"

Big Mac looked at her raising an eyebrow as if trying to say, What do ya think, but instead he just shook his head and said "Nope"

"Sweetie Bell, Applebloom, Scootaloo get Big Mac to the hospital" Twilight said eager to get the young ponies away from the area and turned to Iroh "So do you see a giant rock snake?"

Iroh however nodded looking with wide eyes in the direction of the Everfree forest and said "It appears to be focusing on a small orange…pony" he was having a hard time identifying Applejack next to the giant snake "We better go help the pony"

"Applejack!" Twilight screamed gaining both the attention of the giant snake and the orange Earth pony "Over here!"

Iroh began sweating "You do know? We don't have a plan!" he said in alarm as Applejack ran over followed by the slower giant rock snake "If I was an earth bender this would be easy but I'm a fire bender!"

Applejack ran up, panting looked at Iroh but before she could ask, Twilight said "Not now" they all turned to face the oncoming creature "So does any pony have any ideas?"

Applejack nodded "I have one"

"Great what is it?" Iroh and Twilight said together looking happily at Applejack

"Run!" Applejack yelled turning and running.

Iroh and Twilight followed the fleeing Earth pony, they ran down to the pound, they were trapped and turned to face the oncoming giant but found the snake had stopped. It appeared to be scared and was looking at the pound trying to judge whether it could launch an attack without getting wet.

Iroh looked between the water and the snake before saying "It appears to be scared of the water" he took a deep breath and walked up to the now trembling snake "Excuse me, are you okay?" he asked in a calm soothing voice "Your just scared and confused aren't you?" to the combined shock of all present the snake nodded "My name is Iroh, why don't you join me for a snack and we can all relax" he then sat down and picked up an apple that was lying on the ground.

"Is he insane?!" Applejack whispered to Twilight in a hushed whisper.

"I guess his special talent is a lot like Fluttershy's talent" Twilight said but she had to admit on a long list of things she didn't think she'd ever see, this was pretty much at the top and it was about to get a lot more insane. Suddenly a small blue creature with a green bulb popped out from behind a tree and started to eat an apple on the ground "What is that?"

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" the creature said clearly enjoying the apple. It was then that Twilight, Applejack and Iroh could see more of these weird creatures.

"Winona!" Applejack yelled in surprise, there her dog was running about with two strange looking dog like creatures, the three appeared to playing and Winona was leading the other two but when Applejack yelled she turned tilting her head in confusion. It was at that moment Applejack and Twilight could get a look at the two strange dogs. The first had dirty orange, light yellow and black fur, while the other was black and silver with tints of orange around its muzzle "What the hay is going on?! I have never seen dogs like these!"

Twilight looked over at Iroh, who was sitting with the giant rock snake and was surprised to see the giant creature seemed a lot calmer. While Iroh was eating an apple, the giant rock creature was eating a rock and Twilight smiled she had to admit it seemed quite friendly.

"Uh, AJ, with all due respect I think we'd better wait till we get the others together before I explain what happened" she said as she sat down and groaned "Oh! By the way this is Iroh" she nodded towards the man, who by this point was gently stroking the large creature's nose and sighed "He's a human"

"Wait! Ya mean from Canterlot high?!" Applejack asked looking at Iroh "He's not quite what I pictured"

"About that, um…" Twilight started to explain everything to Applejack and as she went on, Applejack looked at the farm, the damage done and the strange creatures. While Twilight explained Winona and her new friend sat next to them clearly looking for attention. Twilight finally finished explaining with "That's when Applebloom arrived"

Applejack frowned "So I take it, I'm stuck with these varmints for thirty moons? How long is that exactly?" she asked clearly dreading the answer.

Twilight groaned "Maybe if we're lucky the portal that these creatures came through, might still be open" she suggested though both her and Applejack doubted it "I suppose we could ask Fluttershy if she'd be willing to take care of them?"

Applejack looked at Iroh and the giant rock snake "Even that one?" she asked numbly

Twilight followed her gaze but as she did so the orange creature licked her in the face "Hey! What was that for?" she asked stunned as Applejack began to laugh "I don't want a doggie face wash" the creature tilted its head but licked her again.

"I think he likes ya" Applejack said as she stroked both Winona's and the other creature's stomachs "I think these are some kind of dogs?"

Twilight nodded as she stroked the orange one's head "Well we better get the gang together to fix this mess"

So while they left the strange creatures with Iroh, who seemed only too happy to sit with the creatures, Applejack and Twilight went to find the rest of the main six but little did they know that deep within the Everfree forest the portal had opened and unleashed a new evil threat to all of Equestria!


	3. Chapter 3

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 3

As Applejack and Twilight walked towards Fluttershy's cottage the thought of what might come through the portal next was at the front of their minds. It was then that a horrible thought entered Twilight's mind, what if the portal opened up somewhere where there wasn't an obvious line of defence. Places like Appleloosa, Manehatten and other areas didn't have any forms of defence. It was at that moment the truth was made all the more clear, they'd have to tell Celestia and sooner rather than later.

As if the thought had struck Applejack, she asked "Shouldn't we tell the princesses about these portals?" she looked towards Canterlot as she spoke with a sad shake of her head "If ya don't tell them, they'll find out, I mean that massive rock snake it isn't easy to ignore and I suspect they'll be mighty bit ticked if you don't"

Twilight knew despite her reservations that Applejack was right "After we tell Fluttershy, I send Celestia a letter and inform her" she said very much concerned about Celestia's reaction but for the moment it was more important to inform the rest of the main six about the oncoming threat "So what do you think will come through the portal next?"

Applejack gave Twilight a look that said, really, it was clear her ideas of all potential beings that could come through the portal was a bit limited but Twilight had to admit her ideas didn't amount to much "Let's just hope no matter what appears that we can repel it" Applejack said as she knocked on Fluttershy's cottage door.

When the door opened both Applejack and Twilight were left with their mouths wide open. There stood on his hide legs a tall rabbit, in a red waist coat and brown gloves. It was then that the rabbit spoke "Greetings, pleasure ta make your acquaintance" he said in a thick accent that neither pony could place "Basil Stag Hare at your service, expert scout, hide leg fighter, wilderness guide and camouflage expert!" he seemed very eager to get all of his introduction out in short order but this left both Twilight and Applejack stunned "Uh might I enquire your names?"

It was then Fluttershy appeared at the door with a big smile on her face and said "Oh Twilight, Applejack I was just about to come and introduce to my new friend Basil" she looked at Basil with a smile and leaned closer, both ponies expecting her to be scared but "Isn't he wonderful?"

Twilight could only guess "Did you go through some sort of weird portal?" she asked as Basil stood smiling "It's very nice to make your acquaintance by the way, Mr Stag Hare"

As Applejack and Twilight walked towards Fluttershy's cottage the thought of what might come through the portal next was at the front of their minds. It was then that a horrible thought entered Twilight's mind, what if the portal opened up somewhere where there wasn't an obvious line of defence. Places like Appleloosa, Manehatten and other areas didn't have any forms of defence. It was at that moment the truth was made all the more clear, they'd have to tell Celestia and sooner rather than later.

As if the thought had struck Applejack, she asked "Shouldn't we tell the princesses about these portals?" she looked towards Canterlot as she spoke with a sad shake of her head "If ya don't tell them, they'll find out, I mean that massive rock snake it isn't easy to ignore and I suspect they'll be mighty bit ticked if you don't"

Twilight knew despite her reservations that Applejack was right "After we tell Fluttershy, I'll send Celestia a letter and inform her" she said very much concerned about Celestia's reaction but for the moment it was more important to inform the rest of the main six about the oncoming threat "So what do you think will come through the portal next?"

Applejack gave Twilight a look that said, really, it was clear her ideas of all potential beings that could come through the portal was a bit limited but Twilight had to admit her ideas didn't amount to much "Let's just hope no matter what appears that we can repel it" Applejack said as she knocked on Fluttershy's cottage door.

When the door opened both Applejack and Twilight were left with their mouths wide open. There stood on his hide legs a tall rabbit, in a red waist coat and brown gloves. It was then that the rabbit spoke "Greetings, pleasure ta make your acquaintance" he said in a thick accent that neither pony could place and giving a little bow "Basil Stag Hare at your service, expert scout, hide leg fighter, wilderness guide and camouflage expert!" he seemed very eager to get all of his introduction out in short order but this left both Twilight and Applejack stunned "Uh might I enquire your names?"

It was then Fluttershy appeared at the door with a big smile on her face and said "Oh Twilight, Applejack I was just about to come and introduce you to my new friend Basil" she looked at Basil with a smile and leaned closer, both ponies expecting her to be scared but "Isn't he wonderful?"

Twilight could only guess "Did you go through some sort of weird portal?" she asked as Basil stood smiling "It's very nice to make your acquaintance by the way, Mr Stag Hare"

Basil nodded "I most certainly did. It was very bally rude" he said still smiling "I was walking along when a bally hole appeared under me! It was quite a shock when I awoke next to this lovely cottage. I have to say you ponies are much smaller than normal ponies I'm use to"

Applejack looked at Basil before giggling "So uh how much bigger should we be?" she asked as she resisted the urge to roll on the floor with laughter "I mean we seem about the size that ponies should be"

Basil sniffed, frowning at Applejack before smiling "Well you ponies should be at least that tall!" he pointed to a tree by the bridge that led to Fluttershy's cottage "I mean really? I shouldn't be taller than any of you"

Twilight couldn't help but wish she had something to note down what Basil was stating about the world he was from "So uh where do you live Mr Stag Hare?" she asked wanting to find out about his world "Do you have magic?"

Basil shrugged "I'm not too sure, mam. Magic always seems to be in old stories of Martin" he said as he rubbed his chin "I mean old Cluny the lunny used to believe that the tapestry of Martin was magic but he was a lunny" he paused before smiling with what Applejack, Fluttershy and Twilight could not mistake for, pride "However as to where, I live at the abbey of Redwall within Mossflower wood"

"Redwall?" Fluttershy asked before she smiled "Why is the abbey called Redwall?"

Basil paused before saying "I always assumed because it's built of red sandstone"

All of the ponies rolled their eyes before Twilight said "Well that would make sense" before they all giggled. It was then they heard a sound that all within Ponyville dreaded the sound of a creature as larger as a dragon and with more heads, a hydra. As Twilight and Applejack they saw the Hydra heading for Ponyville "Oh no! If that thing gets to the centre of Ponyville it'll eat every pony in sight!"

Before any pony could react Basil stag Hare leapt over Applejack and Twilight screaming "Give 'em blood and vinegar!" he jumped high again delivering a vicious kick to the head on the Hydra's tail "Come on you oversized serpent!"

It was then Basil received some unexpected help when a rock flew through the air and struck the Hydra in the stomach "Geroar!" the massive rock snake was charging with its head lowered and tackled the Hydra.

Iroh suddenly ran up launching a vicious fire attack at the Hydra "Please forgive our late arrival" Iroh said to Twilight as landed next to her "A blue pony told us you might need some help"

"Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked uncertain of the strange being before her, it was then a rainbow streak struck the Hyda and all were surprised to see a second attack hit the Hydra, the attack was bright blue in colour, the attack was so fearsome it knocked the Hydra into a group of trees and as all turned they could see a massive blue and white wolf like creature "Wh…what is that thing?!" Fluttershy stuttered a little surprised.

Rainbow Dash landed next to Applejack sporting a cocky grin "Hey, check out my new mate, he is so awesome!" she said pointing the blue and white wolf "His name's Gabumon!"

It was at that moment a boy with spikey blonde hair in a school uniform walked up and smiled "Actually Rainbow in that form he's known as Garurumon!" he said with a nod as the large wolf growled at the hydra "By the way, can I just ask? Why was there a large rabbit, a giant rock snake and an old guy attacking that thing?"

Before any could answer the Hydra roared in anger, as it rose from the trees it struck out with two of its necks at the giant rock snake but the snake wasn't quick enough to dodge the attack. As the snake flew backwards Basil and Garurumon launched their attacks but the Hydra knocked them both to the ground.

Basil stood looking very angry "You bally serpent!" he declared angrily as he jumped up "Come on old chap" he referred to Garurumon who got up growling "Are you alright?"

Garurumon nodded before saying "He's not playing nice, raaaa!" he then opened his mouth wide before yelling "Howling Blaster!" the blue flames launched at a fearsome speed.

The Hydra was struck with all the energy that Garurumon had just fired out and as the attack ended Twilight appeared above the Hydra but before the Hydra could react, she launched a magical attack against the Hydra's closest head and the Hydra fell knocked out.

Twilight landed next to Basil and smiled "Thank you"

"Absolute pleasure to help" Basil said as he turned to Garurumon who looked at Basil with curiosity "Although we couldn't have done it without your good self, sir"

It was at that moment Garurumon was surrounded by a bright light and when the light cleared there stood a smaller creature who smiled "It was my pleasure" it said with look at the Hydra "That guy was tough"

After a few minutes of cleaning the area of rumble, broken trees and other damaged items, the new friends gathered round the Hydra, one question was troubling them and Twilight asked "Why would the Hydra attack now?" all around her shrugged or looked at her with a curious expressions "I mean the Hydra has only ever been a threat when we were in froggy bottom bog?"

Fluttershy suddenly said "Has the Hydra always had a massive silver Z on its foreheads?" she pointed to the heads on all the heads was a Z that flashed in a silver colour "I think it's some kind of magic?"

Iroh nodded "Very observant but how do we know who put it there?" he asked looking at Twilight "It might be the larger threat you were talking about with me?"

Before Twilight could say a word, Rainbow cut in "Woah, woah hold up so where did all you weirdos come from anyway?" she asked completely tactlessly looking at the tall rabbit, the old man, the boy, the strange wolf creature and the giant rock snake "I mean this seems like…Twilight were you messing with some strange magic again?"

Applejack however answered "Well, as I understand it, Discord messed with the portal to Canterlot high and that's how this lot got here" she explained as she sat down "I mean it's all very strange"

Fluttershy nodded "So Twilight did you give Discord permission to fiddle with the portal?" she asked kindly.

Twilight nodded "I was curious about the portal but when Discord did it Iroh came through and then Discord said the frame of the portal was cracked!" she said very quickly "As such portals will now open to different worlds!"

Basil scoffed "Well that sounds like a tad bad" he said as he turned to the remains of the battle "I reckon, it'd be a top notch idea to go find whoever did this to the hydra"

"That sounds like a good idea but Gabumon and I better join you" the boy said as he stood up.

Twilight looked at the three with great concern "That sounds like a really bad idea" she said but looking at the three's determined expressions "Maybe we should get you a guide?"

It was then that Fluttershy murmured "I'll go with them" she looked at Basil with a kind look "I want to learn more about this Redwall place"

Applejack then tapped Twilight on the side "I better get these two back to Sweet Apple Acre" she said pointing to Iroh and the giant rock snake "That snake thing saved us and it looks hurt. I mean it was scary but we do owe it"

"Boomy, here likes rocks" Iroh said with a kind look to the snake "I hope it is okay but I named it after a friend of mine. He just reminds me of my friend Boomy" all present had a small giggle and Iroh then added "I could also do with a cup of sweet tea"

After that Iroh, Applejack and the giant rock snake headed back to Sweet Apple acres saying they were going to clean up the mess. After teleporting the hydra far away, Twilight and Rainbow both nodded.

"So I guess we should head to Sugar cube corner?" Rainbow suggested as they flew up and headed for the shop.

Deep in the Everfree forest the villain who had send the Hydra was celebrating a different kind of victory "Well Zebra, you're going to tell me all I want to know" it said

Zecora who was tied to a tree looked at the one who had captured her before saying "If answers you want from me, then find another zebra, for I will tell you no answers of any kind and I will tell you nothing but lies"

The villain growled with anger "Talk or else!"

So as Twilight and Rainbow raced to Pinkie Pie, the threat to Equestria was only growing larger than before. If this villain succeeds in getting the knowledge he seeks what will become of Zecora? Who else will show themselves and are all friendly?


	4. Chapter 4

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 4

"Uh..Rainbow I've been meaning to ask. Where did Gabumon and that boy come from?" Twilight asked as they were flying to Sugar Cube Corner "I mean you just appeared with them"

Rainbow looked a bit annoyed but said "I was practising some really cool moves, when they suddenly appeared, I mean one second they weren't there then next second they were and they asked me where they were" she paused "After telling them and getting to know them, we saw the hydra and came as quickly as we could"

Twilight nodded "It was a good thing, you showed up with them when you did but I've got to ask. What do you think of them?" she asked more to be sure Gabumon and the boy could be trusted "Did they tell you how Gabumon can change his appearance like the way we saw him change into that big wolf thing?"

"I think they're pretty cool but Matt explained he's got this thing called a Digivice that helps Gabumon to digivolve, that's when he changes" Rainbow explained as they landed at Sugarcube corner.

"I take it the boy is called Matt?" Twilight asked as they opened the door to the shop but if Rainbow was going to answer, she stopped because of a women with purple hair wearing orange and black was standing in front of them. Twilight and Rainbow got ready to fight the woman and Twilight snapped "Who are you and where's Pinkie Pie?!"

The woman looked at them with a bit of bored look, before saying "If you mean the hyper active pink horse, she's through getting more cakes and who are you two?"

Before either pony could answer Pinkie Pie suddenly ran in with some cupcakes, which she placed on the counter and said excitedly "Twilight, Dashy you're here! This is my new friend Yaleolcui" she pointed to the woman and then offered the woman one of the cupcakes but the woman held her stomach and shook her head "Oh okay Twilight, Dashy do you want one?"

"Uh no I'm okay Pinkie" Rainbow said as she looked at the woman trying her best not to burst out laughing "So your name's Yaleolcui?"

"No! My name's Yoroichi" she said looking quite cross "I've been trying to tell your friend that for the last hour but Yaleolcui is the closest she got!"

"Oh come Yaleolcui, you gotta take things easier" a man in the corner that Twilight and Rainbow hadn't noticed was sitting there said, he was wearing green and white but what Twilight and Rainbow noticed was the stick he was holding "Hello there my name's Kisuke"

Twilight nodded "It's very nice to meet you two, I'm terribly sorry about all this" she said with a guilty look.

Kisuke shrugged "It's not like you opened the portal that brought us to this world" he said having not noticed the look on Twilight's face but then he noticed and sighed "Oh, oh well, look I'm sure we'll…who are they?" he pointed outside and as they all turned, they saw twenty or so men wearing all grey "They don't look too friendly"

Twilight nodded "They're attacking the ponies outside!" she said in alarm as they all ran outside "Okay, Rainbow you take the group on the right, Pinkie you take the group on the left, you two take centre left and I take centre right" all nodded and charged "Hey Rainbow, they have the same Z as the hydra!"

"Well they'll go down just the same!" Rainbow said as she used her front hoof to kick one of the men in the face "HA take that!" however the man got right back up and Rainbow was only able to dodge by flying swiftly upwards "What the hay? He should be down for the count!"

Pinkie Pie looked at the grey men and said "OOOOO shiny!" she then hit the Z in the centre of the man's chest and he went to pieces "Aw no need to go to pieces"

"That's it the Z in the centre must be their weak spots!" Yoroichi said as she rapidly took three of them out "Aw come on Kisuke! Start fighting!"

Kisuke was dodging but wasn't launching any kind of counter attack, he seemed to be trying to study the attacking enemy "Hmm very interesting they seem to composed of some basic spirit energy, not much stronger than a basic hollow" he then drew his sword and slashed the man on the chest which caused them to disappear.

After discovering the weaknesses of the grey men the group dispatched them with little difficulty, it was then that they heard a scream and a man with long white hair wearing red and dark green clothing ran up to them "Help that pony is nuts!" he said running up to Kisuke pointing towards Carousel Boutique "No one messes with the Toad Mountain sage's clothes!"

It was at that moment all heard Rarity scream "Get back here!" in a few short moments all could see Rarity running towards them with a huge cloud of dusk behind her "Those clothes are a fashion disaster!"

"I'm a ninja not a fashion model!" the old man called back as he ran away and grabbed Twilight "Please help me! That white pony is nuts! She was talking about me wearing a pink!"

"Rarity!" Twilight said in alarm stopping Rarity before she reached the old man "What's going on Rarity? Why are you chasing….? What's your name?" she asked the old man currently trying to use Pinkie Pie as a shield.

The old man began to introduce himself "I'm Jiraiya, the toad mountain, a member of the legendry Sannin and…"

"A complete fashion disaster that needs to be removed!" Rarity interrupted Jiraiya and showed them a large pink outfit that looked as if it was for Jiraiya "This will at least make you presentable!" it was then that Rarity noticed Yoroichi and Kisuke "You two also need a fashion makeover. Orange what were you thinking? That hat is hideous!"

Both Kisuke and Yoroichi tried to protect their clothers before Rarity but they were saved by Rainbow who said "I think their clothing is 20% cooler than some of your dresses!"

Rarity looked very cross and said "Well see if I ever make a dress for you again!"

Twilight shook her head "It hardly matter, more of those portals are opening and if we don't do something Equestria will fall apart. Then we'll all be in deep trouble!" she said with sad look at Canterlot "And I still haven't told Celestia"

Pinkie Pie said with a big smile "Why? This is great we have more friends than ever before!" she said looking at Jiraiya and asked "So your name Jamraya?"

"Noooo it's Jiraiya" he said with a slight giggle "So can I guess your name uh…Pinkie?"

"OOOO Your good! My name's Pinkie Pie!" she said as she pointed to Kisuke and Yoroichi "This is Kitkat and Yaleolcui!"

Kisuke couldn't help but laugh as Yoroichi said "It's Yoroichi!" she was beginning to feel very irritated but she couldn't help but notice Jiraiya looking at her with what could only be attraction "What are you looking at?"

"An angel that is very well..." Jiraiya said stupidly, failing to learn from the consistent amount of times he'd been rejected and before he could react or finish his sentence, Yoroichi punched him in the face, this knocked him out but Yoroichi looked at the pink outfit with a smirk.

"Kisuke could you put that outfit on him?" she said and five minutes later Jiraiya awoke wearing a bright pink outfit with yellow stripes "HA you look better!"

Twilight interrupted them before a fight could break out and said "We had better get over to the Everfree forest, if those grey guys were send by the same enemy that send the Hydra, Fluttershy and the others might be in trouble!" she pointed towards the Everfree forest as she spoke "Can you please help us?" she asked the three humans.

Deep within the Everfree forest another threat had arrived, her bug wings tugged in and her black body shone with the evil light that surrounded her. Chrysalis walked up to the being with the Silver Z and said "I'm the Queen of the Changelings, I can sense your power let me and my army help you conquer Equestria and we'll give you anything you want. What is your name?"

The man looked at her pointing an evil looking staff with a large silver Z on top at Chrysalis "They call me Lord Zedd!"

Now a new evil alliance has arisen, can the main six and their new allies defeat the oncoming threat? Who else will join the side of evil? Are there any more allies to be had for Twilight?


	5. Chapter 5

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 5

"That's when we were able to defeat Devimon but without my little brother we would have been totally crushed" Matt finished explaining to Basil and Fluttershy as they walked deeper into the Everfree forest "So um…Fluttershy?" he asked still unsure of her name but getting a nod he continued "Who do you think is behind that Hydra thing?"

Fluttershy shook her head "I..I'm afraid I couldn't say…the hydra has always stayed within Froggy Bottom Bog" she said as she fluttered her wings slightly "The only…one I think that…could control it is…um…possibly Discord but he's our friend now"

"You called" a voice from a bush said and Discord stepped out "OOO Are these some of the creatures that came through the portal?" he asked as he looked at Basil with a raised eyebrow "Or has Angel grown and started wearing a waist coat?"

Basil ruffled his whiskers indigently "I beg your pardon my good sir! My name is Basil Stag Hare!" he said in an offended tone "You are hardly one to question, someone's bally looks"

Discord shrugged "Fair point but what the heck is this thing?" he asked pointing to Gabumon "It looks like a cross between Spike and a dog then the colours ran in the wash" he joked as he laughed.

Gabumon frowned and turned to Matt "I don't look that weird. Right?" Gabumon asked as he looked at Matt with the cutest look he could manage.

"Well you do look buff but yeah you do look a little odd. Hey, at least you don't look like Sedramon's mutated cousin" Matt said giving Gabumon a high five "You're still the coolest mon around" to which Gabumon smiled.

It was then the group heard the sound of a large group of creatures pushing through the forest and Fluttershy said "Hide!" but in a bit of bad luck, all but Fluttershy made it into the bushes before the group of men in grey and changelings walked into the clearing, the changelings flew forward and grabbed her "Ahhh!"

"What are you doing in the Everfree Forest?" one of the changeling guards demanded her in a strange clicking tone "You're not alone are you?"

Fluttershy took a deep breath and said in a scared tone "No, I came to gather food for my animal friends" she sounded so honest she'd have put Applejack to shame "P…Please let me go!"

In the bushes the group had to hold back, the group outside the bushes was too large for them to even think of fighting and if they did, Fluttershy might get hurt and Discord whispered "If we follow this group back to their base we'll find out who send the Hydra"

Matt was first to point out "You were watching us? Why didn't you help us with the Hydra?!" he hissed out.

The Changelings turned to the grey men "Take this pony to Queen Chrysalis, putties" one of the changelings ordered as he turned into a copy of Fluttershy and then in Fluttershy's voice he said "I'll go convince that ponies friends to follow her!" the putties nodded and taking Fluttershy from the Changelings, the putties turned towards the direction they'd come from but the changeling turned to the others "We'll set up an ambush at the that ponies cottage and the Queen will reward us!"

With that the changelings left in the direction of Ponyville and Basil voiced the groups concerns "Bally bit of bad luck, old chaps. If we go after those putties, Twilight and the others will be lured into a trap, standard tactics aye wot but if we go after the fake Fluttershy, we leave the real Fluttershy to a fate worse than we can imagine" he said in a very quick tone "Well my good chap, Discord it's your call"

Matt looked shocked "Why is it his call?!" he said as he looked at the tall rabbit "We should vote on it!"

Basil shook his head "Sorry, young squire but this is Discord's world therefore he knows it better. When in a situation like this it's better to stick with local knowledge, aye whot?" he said in a clearly confident tone "Also Discord here knows the ponies better than we do"

Gabumon nodded "I think Basil is right" he said as he looked at Matt who still looked as if he didn't trust Discord "Where should go Discord?"

Discord had been thinking about which option and then he said "Well Princess prissy and the others can handle themselves but we don't know who the putties bow to" he paused as he sighed "The new threat could be more powerful than Chrysalis"

As the group followed the putties, Matt whispered to Discord "Why don't Gabumon and I just stomp them flat!?" he was eager to save Fluttershy but knew Basil had a point "I mean we could"

"Well for starters, I doubt you could" he said referring to just Matt "But other than that, it might draw the attention of their boss and I'd rather see what we're up against, before we jump in but more than that we need to see their boss" he finished explaining.

"Why?" Gabumon whispered as the putties stopped in a clearing

Discord released a low groan "Because their boss might deploy more putties and other threats. We need to gauge his power" he whispered back as Chrysalis appeared in front of Fluttershy and the putties "Oh Chrysalis always a displeasure to see her"

"Ah if it isn't little Fluttershy" Chrysalis said as she traced a hoof through Fluttershy's mane "Well done putties. Now give her to me" the putties however kept a grip on Fluttershy "You dare disobey my orders" Chrysalis snapped enraged by the putties lack of obedience.

"They only obey my commands unless they think something will please me" a voice from the shadows said and Lord Zedd stepped out "Now let me look at our captive" he grabbed Fluttershy's muzzle and looked at her before laughing "I can see something worth using!" his staff then shot out lighting at Fluttershy and Lord Zedd's spell took effect "Behold Chrysalis my monster, Flutterbat!"

Discord hissed out "No, I made a mistake I didn't think they'd turn her back into that thing" he was still holding Basil and Matt back but he continued to whisper "If Flutterbat gets to Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack's apples will be whipped out!"

Lord Zedd however said "Now she'll turn all ponies into batponies! Hahaha!" he then turned to a monkey costume lying on the ground "Now it's time to revive one of my monsters, rise my beast, Primator!" the staff caused the costume to turn into a large white monkey monster with a blue and red face "Now Primator, go into the centre of Ponyville and destroy"

"Yes my master" the demonic monkey said as it and Flutterbat turned running towards Ponyville.

Matt whispered "What are we supposed to do now?" he was resisting the urge to have himself and Gabumon leap out at Lord Zedd but he waited for Discord's thoughts.

"We have to turn Fluttershy back" Discord hissed back and the three suck away, once they were far enough away, Discord said "Now let's chase after them, time for that large wolf thing me thinks"

"Alright Gabumon let's rock!" Matt said as he held up his digivice.

"Alright!" Gabumon said as he shone with a bright light "Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!" the large wolf appeared and turned to the group saying "Get on!" to which Matt and Basil jumped on "What about you?"

"I can fly" Discord said in response as the group charged after the two monsters "They already have a massive head start on us"

It was then that Basil jumped off "Sorry old chaps we're being followed!" he called to a confused Matt and Discord "I'll hold them off you go save the young maiden, Fluttershy" as the group ran ahead they heard Basil's battle cry "Give 'em blood and vinegar!"

"Will he be okay?" Matt asked concerned for their new found friend "He does seem strong but…"

"Relax, Matt I've seen many fighters since we've met one another" Garurumon said in a gruff tone "He seems to be strong enough also he has four lucky rabbit feet"

Discord nodded "That's a very good point!" he said as they could now see Flutterbat and Primator ahead of them "You two take Primator I'll try and turn Fluttershy back to normal!"

Garurumon roared "Howling Blaster!" the attack surged forward and stuck the demonic monkey "Raa your one ugly flea bag!"

The adventure continues can Garurumon take on one of Zedd's monsters, the mighty Primator and will Discord be able to turn Fluttershy back? What about the ambush? Will Twilight and the others sense the danger before it's too late?


	6. Chapter 6

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 6

"Alright, Fluttershy lead the way" Twilight said after Fluttershy told her what had happened "So where's Basil and the other two?" she asked as they ran, followed by their new friends "I mean wasn't he with you in the Everfree forest?"

"Oh…um?" Fluttershy stuttered the changeling trying to think of an explanation "He's waiting for us…at the cottage and uh…" the changeling was stunned by two powerful blows from Kisuke and Jiraiya who both had sensed the lies coming from the imposter. The changeling couldn't hold their disguise and turned back "You…you'll pay for that!" it hissed out as it tried to take off but Twilight wasn't letting it go and her magic held the changeling in place.

"What did you do to Fluttershy and the others?!" Twilight said in a dangerous tone "You better tell me!"

The changeling smirked "I'd rather not" the changeling said with a smug grin "I fear my Queen more than you!" it was then that Jiraiya stepped forward "Oh and I fear some human even less than this worthless pony!"

Jiraiya however smiled "You're going to tell me everything I want to know. Stand back everyone" he said as he bit his thumb and slapped it on the ground next to him "Summoning Jutsu!" with that Gamabunta appeared in a puff of smoke and just short of the others "Hey Gamabunta I thought you'd like a little bug snack"

Gamabunta smirked and said "Well I was going to go get something and this thing looks tasty!" his tongue darted from his mouth and headed straight for the changeling.

"Alright alright, I'll talk, I'll talk" the changeling screamed seeing the massive toad's tongue stop just short of him "She'll be with our Queen by now! We didn't see any others! I was going to lure you back to the shy one's cottage where we'd ambush you!" the changeling quickly explained as it stared at the tongue that still looked ready to strike "Now please can I go?"

Jiraiya shrugged and said simply "That's up to Gamabunta here" to which the tongue grabbed the changeling and pulled it inside the toads mouth "Well I was hoping you wouldn't do that but I suppose you did come a long way"

Twilight however said "That wasn't very nice" she looked at the massive toad and sighed "I didn't know Chrysalis could control Hydras?"

Kisuke however stepped forward and said "Let's not forget those grey guys. I think it's far more likely that whoever sent them was the one who send the Hydra" he rubbed his chin "If the cottage was where the ambush was supposed to be, we might find answers there and maybe more"

So with that the four ponies, their three new friends and the giant toad, they headed for Fluttershy's cottage. Keeping their eyes open for when the supposed ambush was going to take place but as they got closer they could make out a fight already in progress. Garurumon had his jaws around a large white thing and what looked like Discord was fighting both the changelings and Fluttershy?

"What's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked as they ran forward but the body of a large rock body stopped them, the giant rock snake "What the hay?!"

"Stay back ya lot!" Applejack called as she ran up followed by Iroh "Discord send me a…flying message" pointing to a letter that was fluttering just above her head like a bird "It says, the villain called Lord Zedd, we've been looking for has turned Fluttershy into that Flutterbat thing and Garurumon is fighting a monster called Primator! He asked for reinforcements so here we are"

It was at that moment Garurumon was thrown over the giant snake and stopped just short of Rainbow "Raaa I'll rip that damn monkey's arms off!" Garurumon fumed as he got up to his paws "Twilight! Applejack! Iroh! Who are this lot!?"

"The reinforcements you asked for my dear friend" Iroh said in a calm tone as he jumped over the snake and then began to walk toward Primator "I'll give you this one chance. Surrender or you'll regret it"

Primator however began to laugh "You think some old man is going to stop me!" with that Primator launched a burst of lighting to which Iroh was able to deflect back at the accursed monkey "What the?!" the lighting struck the monkey and send him flying into a tree.

"Only the foolish underestimate their opponents!" Iroh said as he kicked his leg up and he threw some fire at the foolish monkey "Surrender, it would give me no joy to destroy you!"

Primator rose to his feet and said "You'll pay for that! Behold your doom!" there was a bright flash and what stepped forward from the light send a chill through the air. Wearing green and gold "Behold the green rangers raaa!" Primator charged drawing his dagger and Iroh only just dodged the strike but Primator had brought himself into range of a bigger danger.

"Groar!" the rock snake send the monkey flying with a swish of its tail.

"Howling blaster!" Garurumon launched his attack just after the green figure hit the ground. The attack struck with fearsome power but didn't do enough to end the accursed monkey "Damn, if only I could digivolve then we'd crush it!" Garurumon growled out as he stood next to Matt.

"Well without one of Azulongmon's cores you can't" Matt said in a sombre tone "If only we had another power source"

Twilight overheard the conversation "What would you need to digivolve again?" she asked as she walked up next to Matt "I can lend you some power if you need it"

"Garurumon use to able to digivolve into two more powerful forms but ever since we gave up the crest of friendship. He's been unable to" Matt explained and then he noticed the smile on Twilight's face "What is it?"

"I'm the princess of friendship, I think we can help everypony gather round" Twilight explained as the Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie gathered "Everypony let's give them some help" as the ponies gathered the magic of friendship, Matt's digivice roared to life and then they turned to Garurumon "Are you ready?"

Garurumon nodded and then the energy hit him "Garurumon warpdigivolve to Metalgarurumon!" he looked at himself "Wow I never thought I'd be back in this form!" he then noticed something, Matt was staring at him "What is it? Have I got something on my face?"

Metalgarurumon face plate had changed, rather than the light blue it was covered with something that resembled Twilight's cutie mark "You look very different" Matt said with a big grin "You look awesome!"

Metalgarurumon smirked as he noticed Primator stood up and quickly the monkey turned himself into the blue ranger. "You're all doomed!" the monkey screamed and charged but didn't get too far before, the end arrived.

"Metal Wolf claw!" Metalgarurumon yelled as a white stream of frozen air struck the incoming monster and Primator fell defeated. However Metalgarurumon hardly had time to celebrate, Discord was struggling to repel the changelings, while trying to convert Fluttershy back "Hang on!" the changelings didn't get much warning as the massively powerful armoured dog crushed two of them and fired his missiles "We'll hold them back. You turn her back"

The changelings quickly found themselves in a fight, they couldn't possibly win, as well as a powerful mega digimon, there were the other fighters and the ponies that joined in the battle but then two another monsters arrived. Out of the forest, jumped a sight no pony had ever seen, a tall black monster with a white spider upon its front and a long tongue it grabbed Kisuke, they struggled for a moment before the strength of the creature send Kisuke flying against a wall but he stood before dusting himself off. Following the black creature jumped a red monster that grabbed Jiraiya and threw the toad sage.

"Hmm if I didn't know better I'd swear you were a hollow" Kisuke said with a calm smile "So what do you call yourself?"

The creature smirked before it said in a low tone "Call us, Vemon!"

Jiraiya stood on shaky legs and said "And what do you call yourself?" looking at the red creature with a stern determination.

The red creature began to laugh that send a chill down everyone's spines "I'm called Carnage and you'll soon learn why!"


	7. Chapter 7

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 7

Within Canterlot Princess Celestia was sitting working on official matters, a loud scream sounded just outside her throne room and then there was a loud bang. As her royal guards stationed within her throne room ran to the doors, the doors opened and a royal guard was thrown through the open doors. Standing in the doorway stood a tall woman with long brown hair; she was panting and she was facing the wrong way. She turned her face looking very concerned, she raised her arms in a guarding position and she began to back away.

Celestia stepped down from her throne and said in a stern tone "Who are you?! Why have you launched an attack against my kingdom?!" she looked at the woman with great confusion, she would be lying if she said she'd never seen a human before but it had been a long time since she'd last seen one. It was after she'd had that thought her mind switched to a different question "How did you get here?"

The woman frowned and said "I'm Sailor Jupiter and I was only fighting because your guards jumped me!" Celestia noticed Sailor Jupiter looked a bit worn out but she remained quiet "As for how I got here, I was walking home when some strange portal pulled me in and I ended up in this strange hallway looking at some strange cousin of Helios!"

Celestia tilted her head, the name Helios had been passed down in Equestria throughout legends, before Princess Luna had taken on her responsibilities as the protector of dreams, there were legends of a strange place that watched dreams but they had been cut off for longer than most could tell.

Sailor Jupiter then snapped "Where the heck am I?" she looked increasingly angry but Celestia thought the confusion of where she was, was the most likely factor for her anger.

"Your within my castle in the capitol of Equestria the magical land of ponies" Celestia quickly explained she walked towards the woman and extended a hoof "I swear we mean you no harm, I think I know how you got here but you'll need to come with me to Ponyville"

Sailor Jupiter looked at Celestia with a raised eyebrow but nodded and said "You know calling a town Ponyville would be like a group of humans renaming New York, Humancity" she still didn't trust these ponies but she felt better making jokes "What are we waiting for? Let's get moving" and she did shake Celestia by the hoof and then they teleported to Twilight's castle, this left Sailor Jupiter feeling very dizzy "What the heck did you just do?"

Celestia blushed "Opps sorry I should have given you some warning. I just teleported us to the castle within Ponyville" she said as she looked around before sighing "Looks as if Twilight isn't here"

"It's a big place, maybe she's somewhere else?" Jupiter suggested, she'd looked around in the large room they were in and got the impression the castle was quite large "Does she have any guards?"

"Uh…no she has, Spike" Celestia said as the door to the room opened and Spike walked in "Ah Spike where's Twilight?"

However before Spike could answer "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter yelled and launched her attack at Spike but Celestia got a magical shield up around Spike before the attack struck "What the heck are you doing?! That's a dragon!"

Celestia frowned "Spike, is a baby dragon, he has helped saved Equestria before now and he's Twilight's number one assistant! She'd be heart broken if I let you turn him into a barbecued dragon" she said in a stern tone "Sorry about that, Spike, where is Twilight?" however she noticed Spike was staring at Sailor Jupiter with a guilty look "Spike? What happened?"

Spike began looking around the room wildly, trying to avoid direct eye contact with Celestia "Um…well you see the thing is…that…Twilight and Discord opened the portal to…other worlds and it sort…of…kind of…perhaps…broke"

Celestia should have known better, she thought, put Twilight, Discord and the mirror in the same room and any could have foreseen the outcome. Mix one part Twilight's curiosity with the unknown, two parts Discord's mischief and blend with the mirror's untold possibilities and the results were obvious.

"So let me guess, Twilight wanted to explore the portal's abilities, Discord offered to help, Twilight accepted, Discord played with the portal's settings and the frame cracked?" Celestia guessed and noticing Spike nodding she slapped her face with her hoof "I should probably have warned Twilight not to let Discord tamper with the portal last time he did it, the world in question, went through some weird changes"

Sailor Jupiter however nodded "To be fair if Amy were in Twilight's position, she'd have done the same, this Twilight sounds just like her" Sailor

Jupiter said with a slight chuckle "Oh by the way my name's Lita"

"I thought your name was Sailor Jupiter?" Celestia asked very confused

"Oh no, that's my name when transformed in this costume but it makes little sense to keep my identity secret in a world I won't be spending the rest of my life in" Lita said with a giggle "I'm a member of a team of heroes who take their powers from the planets"

"Oh that's nice" Celestia said as her own curiosity got the best of her "So might I assume your led by someone called Sailor Earth?"

Lita couldn't help but laugh "Oh no, no, no we're led by Sailor Moon" she said with a smile before looking at Celestia's confused expression "Um Spike where is this Twilight?" Lita realised there was little time for talk, if she didn't get back their new enemy might attack again.

"She's at Fluttershy's cottage, the changelings are attacking again" Spike explained pointing to a letter fluttering above his head "Discord send a letter explaining the situation"

Celestia took the letter in her magic and reading it filled her with dread "Looks like Twilight will need some serious help!" she said with a worried look at Lita "Could you help me?"

"Sure lead the way!" Lita said as the two began to run out of the castle "So what's a Fluttershy?"

"Fluttershy is one of Twilight's friends and the letter said she's been turned into Flutterbat by a villain called Lord Zedd" Celestia explained as they ran along suddenly a portal opened up in the air in front of them. A man fell from it and landed in front of them "Who are you?"

The man who was wearing a white shirt, green trousers and a green rag around his head stood. He also had three swords "AArgg what the heck are you?" he asked looking at Celestia with a frown "It's customary to introduce yourself before asking someone their name" he said as he looked at Lita.

"I'm Princess Celesita and this Lita, also known as Sailor Jupiter. As for your first question I'm a pony more specifically an Alicorn" she explained as she paused and said "Now what's your name?"

The man frowned as he noticed Lita's expression and smiled "My name is Roronoa Zorro!" he said as he gave them a curt nod "Now where the heck am I?" he looked around "I get the impression, I'm in a world full of multicoloured horses? That's just weird"

"This is Equestria" Celestia said as she extended a hoof "And I'm it's ruler"

"Then why aren't you Queen Celestia?" Lita and Zorro asked together before they both laughed.

"We have no time for that, Twilight needs our help!" Celestia said blushing slightly, not sure herself why she didn't call herself Queen Celestia "Look!" there was a massive explosion in the direction of Fluttershy's cottage "We better hurray!"


	8. Chapter 8

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 8

Discord's spell wasn't working after many attempts, Fluttershy was still in her Flutterbat form and it was looking less likely he'd be able to turn her back. As Discord looked at the enraged Flutterbat, he felt a tear trickle down his face, he hid it but Fluttershy's friendship meant more to him than the very magic he was trying to use to switch her back and seeing it doing it little to change her back was very discouraging.

"Discord! Why isn't your magic working?" Twilight called over after kicking a Changeling "We have to help those two" pointing to Kisuke and Jiraiya who were struggling with the two new enemies "What are those things?"

"Whatever they are, they're giving Jiraiya and Kisuke a hard time!" Yoruichi said as she took down three changelings in a swift motion "They're no end these damn things!" as soon as she kicked one another jumped at her from behind and she had no defence.

"Not so fast you bally stickers!" a voice cried out a then with a scream the changeling was send flying into a tree. When Yoruichi turned, she paused with a smile and Basil bowed low "I have to say you have quite a talent at thumping changelings with such commendable enthusiasm!"

"Basil are you alright" Twilight exclaimed as the rabbit gave a changeling a swift kick. He looked a little worn but with such a wide smile, you'd have hardly thought he'd just been through a fight of his own but his jacket was a little ripped "We thought you'd take longer than that"

Basil began to laugh slightly as he jumped before landing on a changeling's head and said "It'll certainly take more than some scraggy panted fools to beat me!" he flipped over and stopped beside Rarity "Oh dearie me, there just doesn't seem to be an end to these stickers!"

Rarity looked at the tall rabbit with a smile "Oh my such a shame your waist coat is all ruined Darling" she said as her horn's magic managed to find it's mark "Once we take care of these changelings you must let me make you a new one"

Basil smiled at the pony "Awful kind of you but let us discuss it once we're out of this mess?" Basil asked with a polite bow "Hmm looks as Discord might need some jolly help with Fluttershy"

Rarity nodded "It would appear so" she said in a curious tone, it should have been simple enough for Discord to turn Flutterbat back into Fluttershy but the spell seemed to be glancing off harmlessly and leaving Flutterbat increasingly angry. "Discord, why isn't the reverse spell working?"

Discord twisted round and said "I have no idea this spell should be working, it worked when Princess Prissy did it so it should be working now!"

"Hahaha" Lord Zedd laughed as he stepped out from the forest "I cast a spell to protect her from that very spell, now since all the ponies I need for my evil spell are present, it's time for step one of my evil plan and now Flutterbat come here!" on his command Flutterbat bowed in front of him and Zedd's staff shone bright "From darkness that hides the greatest evil ever spawned, let my power flow, turn this pony from innocent creature to darkest evil and may the rise of a new monster be spawned from that evil. Take from Kindness and convert it to Cruelty. Take Honesty turn it to dishonesty, take loyalty turn it to the loyalty to evil, take generosity turning it to greed, take the laughter and make it laughter that laughs at the suffering of others! Finally draw from magic and grand my creation ultimate power!" as Lord Zedd spoke about the elements, Twilight and the others collapsed exhausted, having the very element drawn from them, now they were cut off from the rainbow powers and they were left more vulnerable than ever "Now turn Flutterbat into my new Nightmare Ranger!"

Flutterbat was surrounded by an evil presence that hid her from view and as the conversion took place, there came an ear splitting scream but as the presence cleared. There in the shadows stood a figure, human in shape, a Power Ranger, wearing a long dark cape, her visor shaped like the Flutterbat cutie mark but the presence she gave off was of the darkest depths. She turned to the ponies, humans and others that were gathered before saying "What are my orders my master?" she said as she removed the helmet to reveal a human that looked like Fluttershy but her eyes were a dark green colour "Call me Shadowshy !"

Lord Zedd cast another spell and gave to Shadowshy a long sword "This is the Sword of Darkness use it well" he said as he turned to the gathered enemies "Now destroy them!"

Metalgarurumon snarled as he stepped forward "You'll pay for this!" he roared as he charged forward "I'll crush you!"

Matt however sensed the danger "No, don't do it!" he yelled but it was all too late. Shadowshy , jumped forward, twisting around a cold stream of air that Metalgarurumon had fired, before flying above the digimon's mid section and cut the digimon in half, the front half landing at Lord Zedd's feet but the back half landed just short of Matt "No..no…Metalgarurumon!" Matt stuttered as he reached a hand forward but the parts disappeared in a pop of digital energy disappearing before Matt's eyes "NOOOO!" Matt began crying as the data from his former partner disappeared.

Lord Zedd laughed with joy "Vemon, Carnage come back let us watch the show" he said as the two jumped back to him "Hmm our first victim!" as Iroh, Jiraiya, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Discord and Basil formed a defensive circle around the exhausted ponies and the heartbroken Matt "Now Changelings, putties and Flutterdark destroy them!"

Kisuke let out a half-hearted laugh "Well if any of you have a plan now's the time!" he said as he blocked a blow from a putty "Because if you can't this is the end!"

Basil kicked a changeling and said "It certainly seems like this is the bally end" he kicked a putty that was approaching Rainbow Dash "Well gentlemen, it certainly has been a pleasure fighting by your side"

Jiraiya scoffed "We're not going to die here! I have a student I need to get back to!"

Iroh nodded "My Nephew still needs my help!" he said as his fire burned a couple of enemies "I have an idea!" he pointed to the Gamabunta who along with the giant rock snake were trying to keep the enemies away but weren't doing well "What if we use him as a diversion as we get the ponies and Matt away from here! I suspect with us here he can't use his full power"

Jiraiya nodded "Not a lot of options but that one could work!" he said as he used a jutsu to beat off a changeling "Alright Gamabunta did you catch that?!"

"Of course I did what do ya think I am stupid!" Gamabunta roared as he jumped forward and blocked the enemies from getting to the others "Now get those snots out of here!" as soon as the ponies and Matt were helped away with help from the giant rock snake, Gamabunta roared "Now you lot burn" and with that an almighty explosion the fight was ended.

At Sweet Apple Acre, the battle's loses were felt, along with Gabumon, the loss of Fluttershy was made all the worse but there was one person missing, Discord had not joined the retreat and some within their group suspected the worse not knowing the full extent of Discord's powers. As they arrived at the farm the humans collapsed exhausted but soon they were left explaining to a very distressed Granny Smith what had happened to Applejack and the rest.

"That's when we got them out of there!" Basil explained, he was the only one who seemed to be unaffected by exhaustion "What the bally heck happened to Discord is quite beyond me"

Suddenly Discord appeared behind him and growled "You cowards why'd you run away without Fluttershy?!" he snapped as he looked the rabbit in the eyes "We have to go rescue her!"

It was then that Matt snapped "What would that achieve?! I lost Gabumon! He's gone! My partner is dead, just like Wizardmon!" his eyes puffy with tears "I owed my life to him, but he was more than that he was my…my…friend!" he paused and sniffed "You want us to throw away more lives! Just so that you can save one!" with that Matt ran in a flood of tears away from them into Sweet Apple acres' vast farmland.

"I..I..I didn't mean..that…we should…" Discord began numbly

"Enough!" Jiraiya snapped his face forming a deep frown "How dare you? That boy has just lost a dear friend and you were suggesting we attack without a plan! We needed to get the ponies and that boy away from that fight. Our first priority is to save our friends, not kill our enemies!"

Twilight rose to her hooves very shakily "Flutter…shy? We..have…to help….her"

"Woah woah steady on, old girl!" Basil said as he put a paw on Twilight's shoulder "Your in no fit state to go picking fights"

It was then that they heard the clatter of hooves and turned to see Celestia, Zorro and Lita running towards them "What the hay happened to Twilight and the others?" was all Celestia screamed in concern having seen the ponies she had watched for so long on the ground beaten and broken, made Celestia feel the sadness she hoped never to feel again but that feeling hung in the air like a bad odder. The full scale of what happened to Twilight and the others making her cry "Oh my goodness, Twilight what happened?!" as Twilight's eyes filled with tears, Celestia reached forward and hugged Twilight, the sense of a pony she had seen grow from a filly made her sadness all the worse but she knew whatever had hurt them would attack soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 9

Having fallen back deep within the Everfree forest, Lord Zedd sat upon the throne he'd created for himself and watched as his new puppet bowed in front of him, Shadowshy. He was exhausted as the effort required to create her had required a lot of his power but it was worth it, thanks to the intelligence provided by Queen Chrysalis, he had not only eliminated the most powerful weapon the ponies had but also had converted one of the users to his side.

"Master, I am your loyal servant" Shadowshy said as she bowed her head low "What are your orders? Please let me loose to destroy more, my sword and I are ready to destroy!"

It was then that a weak voice from a tree just to the right of Zedd's throne said "Fluttershy?" Zecora raised her head weakly and a tear rolled down her cheek "P..Please…no! You have to resist this new found evil"

Shadowshy ignored the zebra and looked at her master "Please let me kill, let me destroy those who dare to challenge your rule and let me do great evil!" she said with a cruel snigger.

"How cute, the little pony believes her desires are worthy of note" Chrysalis said as she walked up with a cruel sneer "May I suggest, that we attack the Crystal empire, your highness?"

Lord Zedd however laughed "The irony is your ideas are both right" he said as he stood up "Carnage, Vemon, Joker and Metal Sonic! I have need of you all"

"Oooo I cannot wait to cause glorious carnage!" Carnage said as he jumped down from a tree with an eager grin towards Zedd "Where am I headed Z man!? Please let it be somewhere, where I can spill a lot of blood!"

Lord Zedd laughed "Ah Carnage, I want you to lure those annoying ponies away from our true target. There's a city in the far west called Vanhoover, take your putties, Brat Boy and Hydro Hog. Lay the city to waste!"

Carnage giggled with glee "Ooo I can't wait all that glorious destruction" he giggled as he ran off to fetch his one hundred putties and the respective monsters "All that delicious blood!"

"I am ready to destroy! Order me and I shall obey!" Metal Sonic said as he passed Carnage "Where shall I go?"

Lord Zedd turned to Chrysalis "I can't decide are there any cities worth destroying?" he said with a evil look to Metal Sonic

Chrysalis nodded "There is always Baltimare or Fillydelphia" she suggested with an evil grin "I can hardly wait to hear about their destruction" she licked her lips as the words left her lips.

"Hmmm Baltimare sounds good, Metal Sonic take your putties, Hate Master and Pudgy Pig to Baltimare and don't stop destroying whatever gets in your way!" Zedd ordered as the robot hedgehog left, Venom arrived and Zedd said "Appleloosa, take your putties, some changelings, the Centiback and Terror Toad. I want that little town made an example of!"

Venom nodded "We'll destroy all in our path!" he said before turning to leave as he left Venom moved away from a man who approached Zedd with a look of pure insanity.

"Ah Joker, I have a special target in mind for you, take the putties and Mad Mike" Zedd said before someone tapped him on the shoulder "Oh no why'd I have to bring you back?"

"Aw come on Edd let me in on this" the skeleton warrior, Rito said as he giggled "You need someone with my amazing awesomeness!"

"Fool! Last time I relied on you, you managed to drop the Zeo crystal!" Zedd snapped but nodded "Go with Joker but he's in charge"

Rito nodded "Alright! Destroying stuff is my specialty!" Rito said as he paused "Uh I sorta twisted around here where are we going?"

The Joker nodded "We'll be able to make that city so red, they'll need to rename it Redhatten! Hahahaha!" he laughed as he looked at Rito and Zedd who weren't laughing "oh come on that wasn't a terrible joke!"

Rito shook his head "Sorry Jokey it was"

Zedd groaned and said "There's a city far to the east called Manehatten! I want you to destroy it!" he pinched his visor as the two left. He turned to Shadowshy "Now Shadowshy, I have a special target in mind for you, Cloudsdale take King Spinx and Silo there and do your best to do your worst"

Shadowshy smirked and said "With pleasure!" she walked away and turned "Shall I spare any fillies?"

Zedd cackled "Leave none alive, my glorious monster!" he said as he watched Shadowshy leave "Now Chrysalis as you requested the Crystal empire is all yours, take some putties, Knasty Knight and Octophantom with you"

Chrysalis smirked and said "Revenge is the sweetest flavour! I'll be sure to bring the head of that stupid Princess Cadence to Canterlot once we're finished" as she turned to leave "Please save some of Canterlot for me!"

Zedd laughed "I make no promises but there shouldn't be any reinforcements coming from Canterlot when Pirantishead, Lizzinator and I are finished with it!" he said as he walked towards the zebra "You see my little hostage, with my plan your friends will be so busy to notice when my most evil ally destroys their homes! That castle, the farm, the sweetshop all destroyed and left for ashes. Their closest loved ones, dead!"

Zecora screamed "No, you will not achieve victory!" she had tears in her eyes as the ground shook "What do you call that?"

Zedd laugh would have left many unable to hear anything "That is my plan to destroy Ponyville!" he said as a monster, larger than any Megazord, stepped into the clearling, Zedd's magic stopping any but only those within twenty feet of the monster, unable to see it and Zecora felt her heart stop "That Hydra was merely a test run, for Godzilla here, when this monster reaches the centre of Ponyville tomorrow, the ponies will witness the total destruction of their homes and families!"

Zecora struggled against the ropes "No! You of little heart must stop this!" she begged hoping for the best "Please there isn't a point to this!"

Zedd cackled "Of course there is!" he said as he turned to leave "Once your friends fail to stop my allies, we'll take our time killing them all and then this world will be mine!"

An hour later the forces Zedd had deployed struck their targets with terrifying force. Many of the ponies within their homes saw, the massive dust cloud and then the explosions. Within Appleloosa, Braeburn and his fellow townsfolk were caught completely off guard. Within the cities of Baltimare, Vanhoover and Manehatten the attackers were deep within the cities before any pony could offer resistance. Cloudsdale didn't expect to get hit from below by a missile from Silo and the Wonderbolts were away at Canterlot. The disaster unfolding before Equestria was chillingly clear, Zedd was after death and destruction.


	10. Chapter 10

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 10

Appleloosa was burning, the attack that Venom was leading was so sudden it had caught all within the town off guard and now the ponies were fighting the putties for every street through the small town. The air was thick with the sound of foals crying for their parents, lovers crying over the bodies of their love and the monsters spilling blood.

"Braeburn, when will help that arrive!" the sheriff called in a desperate tone, as he kicked a putty away from a filly "That unicorn send that message three hours ago!"

Braeburn kicked Terror Toad with all the strength he could muster before saying "We just have to hope Applejack and her friends arrive soon!" he looked around at the town, so much destruction, all the dead and dying ponies, the deep despair was so unbearable he felt something snap within him and he screamed "For Appleloosa!"

Terror Toad looked up as the enraged Stallion jumped onto his head snapping the horn but Braeburn suddenly got entangled by the frogs tongue "AHHH! Oh now you've made me hopping mad! I'm gonna eat you oaff..!" the toad was interrupted by Braeburn bringing his front legs down on the frog's mouth and the tongue was snapped off "Ahhh that hurt!"

"That was the point, you bucking varmint!" Braeburn said but his attention was so busy with the accursed toad that he didn't notice a putty aim a kick at him, the kick send Braeburn crashing into the burning sheriff's office. He rose to his hooves rubbing his head "Well that hurt likes a rattle snake bite!"

Outside the rodeo venue, Centiback was going nuts "This place is useless for football!" he said as he threw the body of a pony into some seats "I'll fix that!"

"You 'all won't do a damned thing!" a voice said from behind Centiback, who turned just in time to have two very strong hooves kick him into a wall, Troubleshoes walked closer, his face formed into a very angry look and he groaned "My lucky day, I'll probably be blamed for this but this is as far as you 'all will get!"

Centiback jumped out of the wall and started moving his feet very quickly "You got a strong play but you're not much competition, pony!" he said as he ran forward "Your team's pathetic, I'm going to destroy you!"

Troubleshoes charged forward and the two began to push against one another "I will not…let you…win!" he roared as he began to push the monster back but then he tripped in a comical fashion "No, not now!" however the Centiback was putting so much effort into pushing he tripped over Troubleshoes "Well I suppose if it works"

Centiback jumped to his feet and screamed "You're not playing fair!"

Outside the train station a filly had run the wrong way, Venom was fast approaching "Mummy!" she cried desperate to get away but she was trapped by two buildings "I want this nightmare to end"

Venom approached the filly licking his lips "We're going to eat you! Hahaha!" he laughed as he ran forward suddenly the ground shook and Venom turned just in time to see a massive enemy crash into him "AH! You!"

Chief Thunderhooves threw his head upwards and Venom was send flying "You dare attack our pony friends?!" he roared putting himself between Venom and the filly "Watch as your monsters are crushed under the hooves of the mighty Buffalo!"

Venom rose to his feet and snarled "We're going to rip you apart and hang your corpse from that windmill!" he pointed to the windmill "Now Die!" Venom charged and Chief Thunderhooves lowered his head before charging forward but Venom absorbed the blow holding onto the Chief's horn "Now let's see how strong your back is!" with that Venom picked the buffalo up and slammed him upside down into the ground.

"AHHH!" the chief screamed as pain surged through his body, his back now broken he was helpless "No, filly run!"

Venom turned towards the filly licking his lips "Now for my meal!" it was then a surge of powerful fire hit him but he was able to jump clear, looking where the flames came from "Who…who are you?" looking at a man in a long blue uniform standing on a building. The man smirked at snapped his fingers, the fire surged to life again and hit venom who screamed "When I get out of this you will pay!"

The man spoke "Let's test your luck" he said as he snapped his fingers again as the fire struck Venom again "By the way call me Roy Mustang, The Flame alchemist!"

Back with Braeburn he stood panting as Terror Toad charged again, his legs shook, he'd fought with all the fibre of his being and now was too exhausted to take another step "Well I guess this is it" he said as he wiped his brow.

It was at that moment that there was a streak of blue and a thunderous noise as Terror toad was send flying into a cliff over a mile away. The cause of the blow was made apparent as the dust around a very large man cleared wearing all blue and he said "Dear pony are you okay? Allow the power of the Armstrong line to help you" the man paused as he flexed his arms "I'm Alex Lois Armstrong, the strong arm Alchemist!"

Braeburn smiled "Well boy howdy, you certainly know how to make a brilliant first impression!" he said as he walked towards Armstrong "I tell ya I will owe you a good pint of Apple Cider later!"

Armstrong smiled and went down on one knee "You are an inspiration! You were fighting an enemy who you weren't sure you could defeat and you still fought with everything you had! Never giving up and you show that you have such honour!" he said with tears in his eyes "It is an honour for me to meet such a noble creature!"

Braeburn was surprised and couldn't help blushing but said in a happy tone "You 'all are very kind!"

It was then the Terror Toad charged forward screaming "You've made me hopping mad! Now I'll tear you apart" but the monster didn't get very far before Armstrong slammed his fist with all the strength in his body into the monster's throat "That wasn't fair" Terror toad fell exploding.

Troubleshoes was struggling against Centiback, he had tried his best but now was lying on the ground with an injury across his leg "Well at least I'll go out knowing I gave it my all!" he said as he rose to his hooves.

Centiback grabbed the large pony by the neck laughing "Now let's play some…oafff!" he said as he received a kick from behind and as he dropped Troubleshoes he flew sixty feet looking at his attacker "Alright replacements!"

Applejack stood looking at Troubleshoes "Are ya'all right?" she asked as she checked Troubleshoes over "Ya best be careful!"

Troubleshoes smiled and said "I get a lecture about being careful from a mare and her friend, ma lucky day"

Zorro smiled and drew his swords "You two stand back!" he said eager to fight the enemy before him "Now I'll give you two choices surrender or be cut to ribbons!"

Centiback charged screaming "Your team's pathetic!" Zorro ran forward and in a moment it was over, Zorro collapsed to the ground and Centiback turned round saying "Touchdo..!" he however fell exploding.

Zorro smirked "That wasn't very much of a challenge!" he said as he sheathed his swords and turned to Applejack "Looks as if those Buffalos are taking care of the grey guys but I can smell blood"

Venom charged towards Mustang who said "Fire burns, fire destroys and you've had all your chances!" he snapped his fingers and the fire roared to life and surrounded Venom "Sorry" he turned to leave but Venom jumped towards him, he was nearly dead but his fangs were close and as Mustang turned he smiled "Armstrong?" Both Armstrong and Zorro jumped to attack Venom at the same moment, destroying the symbiont and leaving Mustang unharmed "Good timing you two"

Applejack ran to Braeburn embracing her cousin in a hug "Are you okay?" she asked but before he could answer, a horrible scream went up and as all present turned they saw Little Strongheart by the fallen form of Chief Thunderhooves "Oh no"

"Chief…please…please get up.." Strongheart cried as she tried to help the fallen buffalo to his feet "You can't…please…no!"

Stronghooves weakly said "I'm sorry my daughter, this is where I go join my father…I'm so proud of you" he nuzzled his daughter before his eyes closed and the chief of the buffalo passed from life to legend, his bravery was always going to be remembered and as the buffalo gathered round their fallen leader, some cried, some stayed silent shocked by the blow but all felt the terrible loss that had made their chief, father and brother pass on.

Applejack and Braeburn both joined the buffalo in tears, Armstrong couldn't stop his own tears, he had not known the buffalo but the loss was so severe that he couldn't stop himself, soon the ponies of Appleloosa gathered, the putties having been defeated and they tried to comfort their buffalo friends. Zorro and Mustang both stood in sombre silence but they too were devastated by the loss of such a noble life. Little did they know that battles throughout Equestria were unfolding that might claim lives as noble as Chief Thunderhooves. Appleloosa had lost ponies and buffalos, their town was aflame and if more putties showed they would be crushed.


	11. Chapter 11

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 11

Manehatten was shocked to its core as the Joker's vicious attack was felt, after what could only be considered a massacre; the city had managed to push the Joker and his henchmen into a large conference centre. Sadly the Joker had managed to take hostages, as Mad Mike and Rito held off the Manehatten police force outside; Joker was inside strapping bombs to the hostages and generally causing chaos. He wasn't stupid as soon as he'd entered he'd used his machine gun to shoot the Unicorns and Pegasus ponies, which left only the Earth ponies and a very displeased Griffon.

"Now dearie hold still!" he said as he attached the bomb to a filly with a pair of scissors as a cutie mark but she wasn't holding still, instead she was trying to avoid the deadly device "Putties hold her!" the grey creatures approached the filly.

"Yous guys better stay back" Babs said as she tried to move back but she was surrounded.

"Relax my dear" A voice said behind her, Coco pommel looked at the young filly as the bomb was attached "Our friends will get us out of this!"

The Joker couldn't help but laugh "HAHAHA! Considering this city doesn't have any defenders that could take us down! You'll all be blown to the moon!" he said as he attached the last bomb "Those bombs will go off in a mere hour and if any of you remove them they'll go off!" he cackled "Your deaths will give me and my colleagues a distraction to get away!"

Babs looked at Coco with a sad look, there was no way any of them would be able to escape and she had come to the conference centre to bring her dad his lunch. She couldn't help but cry into the older mare's mane as she sniffed "I…I…don't…want to die…Applebloom has her cutie mark and…" she cried as the older mare soothed her "I…I haven't had the…chance…to show her…mine in the flesh"

Coco looked up at a large painting in the conference centre of Celestia "Please, let Rarity and her friends get here soon!" she said in a low whisper.

Outside the chief of the police forces, Chief Stablemaker, screamed into a magically enhanced speaker "Where the heck is my backup!?"

It was at that moment Rarity and Jiraiya arrived on the scene, after rushing on a train from Ponyville, they had ran over, Rarity quickly said to the chief "We're here to help" she flashed a signed document from Celestia "What's happening?!"

Chief Stablemaker fumed "So this my back up a Mare and a..a…a what the heck are you?!"

Jiraiya groaned "I am Jiraiya the great toad mountain sage!" he said as he took up a stance that showed he was a complete clown "I am here to kick ass!"

Mad Mike saw the human and yelled "You come from Mad Mike, I ripa you to pizzas!" he charged but he didn't make it very far as Jiraiya leapt into the air making hand signs "Oh no"

"Rasengan!" Jiraiya yelled as he slammed the blue orb into the monster's head "OOOO yeah!"

Mad Mike fell to the ground and Rito looked at the new comer with a look of confusion "Well...that just happened, I'll bet Edd will be happy" he said as he charged forward but the ninja dodged every one of his hits "Hold still it's not fair if I can't hit you!"

Rarity however used her magic and in subtle movement, she was able to wrap the monster in about twenty lairs of clothing "There Mr Jiraiya, now you can defeat them at your leisure" she said as she looked at the building "So the one with make-up has taken hostages?"

Chief Stablemaker nodded and said "Well um…yes" he was surprised by just how much the unicorn knew but maybe the letter the unicorn had send was detailed "What are we supposed to do?"

Rarity pulled a letter from her saddlebag, before giving it to the Chief and said "Celestia has said whatever you need to get the hostages to safety is fine, darling" she looked towards the building before looking at Rito and frowned "What is your boss planning?!"

Rito looked up with a cackle before saying "If I told you Edd would end my life! Like I'm willing to give that up!" he looked away as he struggled "Besides even if you knew there is no way, you could stop it!"

Jiraiya sighed looking at the monster shaking his head "Rarity! I don't think we're going to get any answers out of him!" he said as he turned towards the building and then had a thought "If I had a bet, I'm willing to reckon the enemy we face here will use the hostages as a way to cover their escape!"

Rito laughed "Hahaha oh that's rich! You honestly think Edd cares!" he said as a think green flame consumed the monster's body "…Even if you knew what was coming! You still couldn't stop it! Because nothing can…" he finally disappeared leaving a Large silver Z mark where his body had been.

Rarity looked at the large silver Z as a horrible chill ran down her spine, as official ponies tried to remove the mark, their efforts couldn't remove it and Rairty wished Twilight was there to help explain what it was because she had a chilling thought as to what it was.

Meanwhile Joker had watched the destruction of his monster from a window on the second floor, suddenly he heard the door open and as he turned he saw another man, he stood looking at the Joker with a smile that send the Joker's stomach to do a back flip "Stand back! I'm warning you…if you take a step closer I'll empty this drum of bullets into your head!" he screamed, he actually felt scared it was as if this man was wielding a power he couldn't comprehend "AHHHH!" he fired every bullet into the man but as the smoke cleared the man stood unharmed "What the?! What hell's name are you?!"

The other man smile seemed to grow as his weapons appeared in his hands "Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. We are nothing, but dust and to dust we shall return!" he said as he approached the Joker.

Moments later Ponies five blocks away could hear the blood curdling scream of the Joker as he was killed and laid to rest at the hands of a foe, which scared the ponies inside and outside the building far more than before.

As the ponies ran in the putties were all defeated with deep slash injuries and even the bombs had been removed. The pony hostages however seemed so shaken by what they had seen. Rarity spotted Babs and Coco in the crowd and as she approached her throat was dry "Coco what happened?" she asked

Coco and Babs both looked away shaking their heads; either they hadn't seen it or they didn't wish to dwell on it! Rarity spotted a human in the corner hiding behind a pillar. As if to highlight how dangerous he was, he raised his weapon which was still spattered with the blood of the Joker and as he disappeared. Rarity collapsed to the ground shaking and unable to hide just how much the man scared her.

Jiraiya approached her and asked "What is it?" he was concerned for the white unicorn and despite how much her constant complaints about his dress sense, he couldn't help but feel great concern for her "What did you see?"


	12. Chapter 12

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 12

"Okay Ponies we have to stop them!" a large pony in front a large group of ponies yelled as they stared down Metal Sonic and his army "Charge!" the ponies leapt forward as they tried to defend their city, the City of Baltimare but they were woefully under armed to fight such powerful foes, Hate Master quickly blasted a poor Unicorn solider that didn't move fast enough to avoid it and Pudgy Pig ate one of the ponies. Metal Sonic however did the most damage, crushing two pony's windpipes before they could respond and moving through the army before the commander of the Baltimare defence force yelled "Retreat!"

So the monsters, putties and Metal Sonic went through the streets of Baltimare unopposed, those that tried to fight were quickly dispatched and ponies ran for the country as they tried to avoid the oncoming horde of putties that was destroying everything in their path. However the putties were met on one street by one who refused to run.

"Howdy partners!" the pony said in a dramatic whisper wearing a brown hat and a brown cloak "You here to….party?" he then repositioned his rubber chicken "Well Boneless 2, I reckon we can oblige them with a doozy of a party!" the putties began to charge but stopped when cheese hit a button on a remote and his massive party howitzer appeared in a puff of smoke "Well here's my little friend!" the cannon barrel was now aimed at the putties "I am a premier party planner!"

Hate Master looked up as he heard the sound of the Party Howitzer fire twenty putties into the air and they all landed in front of him "Oh my I do not recall asking for flying Putties!" he jumped atop the building the putties had flown over and spotted the Pony with the Howitzer "Hey! You, obliviously don't know the power of the hate Master!"

Cheese looked up at the blue and brown monster before putting a lolly into his mouth making it look like he was smoking it "Oh yeah…well you don't know the power of the…cheesy!" he said as he jumped out of his brown hat and prepared all his tricks for the upcoming fight "I was ready before I was born for this fight!"

Meanwhile Pudgy Pig was attacking the large food market in the centre, many ponies were trying to get their products away but the demonic pig was faster than lighting. The ponies ran out with what they had but a voice suddenly declared "Ironwill cannot see any of those delicious apples!" the massive Minotaur said in his usually boastful tone but then he saw the pig "You! Did you eat the apples!" to which the pig nodded with an evil grin at Ironwill's basket and charged forward eager to steal the food within "You make me lose, I blow my fuse!" smashing his fist into the pig's snout sending the monster flying into a crate "Ironwill can tell you mean ill will! You also stole from Ironwill's friends for that Ironwill will not forgive!"

Pudgy Pig jumped to his hooves and screamed "AHHHH!" as it charged again with its hooves ready to destroy the foolish Minotaur but Ironwill sidestepped it and smashed his elbow into the Pig's exposed parts of its head "Ahhh!"

Ironwill smirked at the fallen pig and said in a calm tone "Treat me like a pushover, and you'll get the once over" he smiled at the pig like he was giving a lesson "Opps Ironwill shouldn't be giving away assertiveness training to a monster and no Ironwill's not a monster, Ironwill is a Minotaur!"

Metal Sonic's sensors detected the fights but kept proceeding along eager to crush whatever got in his path but suddenly he stopped, there was bright blue and yellow box in the middle of the road. He tried to use his sensors to detect what was within but his sensors couldn't detect what was within "Sensors indicate nothing within…destruction viewed as…acceptable!" the metal hedgehog stated but before he could the box opened up and a banana cream pie hit him in the face "What the…?!"

However before the robot could fully comprehend what was going on, he was hit by two attacks and the voice of Kisuke said "Wow looks like we got here just in time!" he turned to his two allies Yoruichi and Pinkie Pie smiled at him "We're going to give you two options surrender or die!"

Metal Sonic quickly recovered from the vicious blows and looked at the intruders "Surrender…Negative!" he said as he readied himself to fight the new enemies "I am the perfect robotic terror!"

Yoruichi scoffed "Robot, Hedgehog whatever! We'll still beat you!" she said as she got ready to attack "Make sure you don't get in my way, Kisuke!"

Kisuke smirked and said "Wouldn't dream of it" he pulled out his sword and readied himself "Then again we'll have to wait and see!" he then leapt forward and brought his sword down on the enemy but he wasn't fast enough "Damn it!"

Metal Sonic dodged the attack but went the wrong way and Yoruichi was there in a flash. However the robot was able to dodge the attack again and lock onto Pinkie as his attack target. Landing close to her, he charged forward but suddenly he felt his feet were stuck to the ground.

"What the..!?" Metal Sonic exclaimed as he looked down and spotted a puddle of yellowish liquid "Glue?"

Pinkie Held up a big barrel marked "Super duper Pinkie's mega Glue!" she smiled at the trapped robot and yelled up at her two friends "Now! I got the meanie trapped!" she wasn't wrong the glue was so strong that even Glue Solvent wouldn't shift it and she said to the trapped robot "You hurt this city and for that you'll pay and that is a Pinkie Promise!"

Kisuke yelled "Bankai!" within a moment and a bright flash Metal Sonic was no more leaving nothing but a shiny silver Z upon the ground "That wasn't too challenging but without you Pinkie we wouldn't have been able to defeat him!"

Pinkie however was crying the street before her was splashed with the blood of Baltimare's ponies, she couldn't help but sob into the ground "We should…have been…here earlier…!" she cried out "These ponies did…nothing….to deserve…this! It's all my fault! My Pinkie Sense should ha…ve sensed it"

Yoruichi walked forward and hugged Pinkie in a kind hug "We're sorry…but you know…we got here…as soon as we could…" she said in a kind tone "As for it being your fault...don't you believe that for one moment…you did all you could…and there are still more people…I mean ponies that need our help!"

Pinkie Pie nodded "Alright…ooooo" her pinkie sense finally activated "There somepony that needs help that way!" she was pointing to the East "Let's go take care of business!"

Kisuke smiled "Now that's what I like to hear!"

Meanwhile Cheese was struggling to hold off Hate Master, he had done well to delay the attacker but knew if he didn't get help soon, he'd be overwhelmed and killed "Well Boneless 2 I guess this is our last hoedown but at least we can say we gave them a doozy!"

Hate Master yelled "That enough, time to get tough!" he had just removed himself from a giant bubble-gum balloon and looking at cheese fired an attack from his eyes "I was send to bring you hate with all of my love!"

However the attack failed to reach the Cheese as a powerful spell blocked the attack "This is no time to surrender, dear pony!" the man said as Cheese turned to see a man wearing all white and with a tall white staff who had a warm smile "Courage will now be your best defence! It has served you well to this point!"

Cheese smiled "Thanks stranger!" as he pulled out a small bottle of Soda "This'll give me a pop!" he said as he drank the drink in one gulp "OOO that hit the spot…twice! So stranger what's your name?!"

The man smiled "I'm known by many titles but the one that sticks is Gandalf!" he said as he drew his sword "I'm now here to fight by your side…"

"Cheese…Cheese Sandwich and by the way what are with all these long pauses?" Cheese finished for the wizard "Ah well it doesn't matter, right boneless 2?" the pony said to the rubber chicken "By the way this is Boneless 2!"

Gandalf looked at the pony with raised eyebrows clearly not sure what to make of the energetic pony but laughed "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you" he said as he turned to the monster who looked very stunned "Now monster, I'll give you this one chance to surrender!"

Hate Master shook his head "I ain't no fool, you ain't no match for me!" he yelled as he charged forward with his own sword but Gandalf blocked the attack and using his magic threw him into the Howitzer "Oh…nooooooo!" was the last sound Hate Master made before Cheese turned the Howitzer to face a wall and fired it.

Cheese's cheesy sense went off and he said "Looks like there's another party going on over there!" he pointed to with his hoof "I hope I'll get to throw you a party"

Gandalf chuckled "Well if you do I'll provide the fireworks" he said with a smile.

Ironwill was winning the fight but he wasn't able to land a crucial hit to head the fight and he was beginning to grow tired "Ironwill will not crumble!" he yelled but with every hit the pig seemed no closer to defeat and Ironwill knew he needed help "Treat me like a pushover and you'll get the once over!" he aimed a punch at the monster but was flipped onto his ass and collapsed exhausted "Ironwill cannot go on!"

Pudgy Pig charged forward but just as he was doing so Yoruichi appeared in front of him and in one devastating strike ended the fight before the pig could respond by striking the pig with her full power "Sorry about that but until Pinkie told us you weren't an enemy I didn't know who to attack" she said turning to the Minotaur.

Pinkie and Kisuke ran to Ironwill and Pinkie said "We're sorry we were so late!" but noticed the Minotaur was chuckling and asked "Uh…are you okay?"

Ironwill smiled and said "Remember, You apologize, I penalize!" he didn't mean it but the pain was so great he needed a moment to giggle

"Ironwill was doing fine till you lot turned up!"

"Pinkie!" Cheese yelled as he suddenly turned up with Gandalf "Oh wow this so epic! This is my friend Gandalf!"

Gandalf walked in a bit awkwardly and turned to Kisuke "So…uh do you know how you and your friend wound up here?" he said confused as he was walking through the paths of Rohan before slipping through a hole in the path "I mean this place is so strange to me"

Kisuke shrugged "All I know is this land needs our help and until we've helped I see no need to go anywhere" he said to which both Gandalf and Yoruichui nodded "But I can't help notice this large Z on the ground. When we defeated that metal hedgehog one appeared"

It was at that moment both Pinkie and Cheese both began to shake uncontrollably but Pinkie was able to get out "This evil has only just begun!" many would have hoped Pinkie was wrong but with every victory, Zedd's plan was nearing its greatest success! No pony could truly hope to appreciate the enormous danger that was coming and nothing could stop the enemy.


	13. Chapter 13

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 13

"Sweetie Bell could you please pass me that plank?" Applebloom asked as the residents of Ponyville prepared for the attack of Lord Zedd's forces, the ponies within the small town could see fires burning within Canterlot and many feared the worse. Many residents had decided that simply sitting by, wasn't an option and had started to prepare for the worse, some gathered supplies and some were building defences to brace for the attack. The massive rock snake was also helping but even with its help many within Ponyville were afraid it was late. The CMC however were smiling and cheerful, believing in Twilight and the others rather than dwelling on the real danger, that was until Sweetie Bell had turned towards Canterlot "Sweetie Bell?!"

Sweetie bell turned with tears trickling from her eyes, something that looked like a Pegasus had just crashed into the mountainside "Oh sweet Celestia!" she cried into the ground "Those poor ponies!"

Scootaloo nodded "There's nothing we can do for them, we have to keep going Sweetie!" she said as she passed the plank to Applebloom "Besides the princesses will totally make that creep regret ever attacking Equestria!"

Suddenly a voice behind them said "Yep!" Big walked up looking concerned towards the CMC, his leg was bandaged but he just kept working through the pain "We all got to just keep working!" he continued on "I'd rather be working hard than hardly working in times like these!"

"That's totally awesome!" a voice said from behind Big Mac "You got a totally good vibe going, we're here to help too!" Treehugger said as she pointed to the gathered ponies behind her which included , Cheerlie, Mr Cake, Mrs Cake, Lyra and Bon Bon "We're all in this totally together!"

Dr Hooves nodded "Indeed, it's terribly unlucky but we must stand together!" he said as he grabbed an interesting looking silver screwdriver from his saddle bag "Allons-y!"

Lyra and Bon Bon both went on to work together, along with Mr and Mrs Cake working next to them. Cheerlie walked up to the CMC and said in a strangely proud tone "I've seen you girls grow so much over the last year!" she smiled at Big Mac who blushed "And if it weren't for you…"

However whatever Cheerlie was going to say was interrupted by Diamond Tierra leading Silver Spoon, Twist, Snips and Snails to help with the building of the defences "Come on every pony we can do it!" Diamond said with a smile to the CMC.

While the ponies were working hard on the town defences, they didn't notice a small portal open next to Twilight's castle and a figure jump out of it. The figure was about two feet tall and as it approached the ponies it looked around. However its presence hadn't gone unnoticed as it jumped into a nearby bush, as Sweetie Bell had spotted it out of the corner of her eye.

"What is it Sweetie Bell?" Applebloom asked as she noticed her friend staring in the direction of the creature "You see something?"

Sweetie Bell shook her head "No it was nothing" she said as she went back to work on her section of the defences but kept looking over at the spot. It was at that moment the ponies noticed their boxes containing their supplies needed had gone from ten boxes to five "Where'd the supplies go?" Sweetie Bell asked

Treehugger shrugged "It's weird but maybe we need to take a break, dudes" she said as the group nodded and headed for Sugar cube corner, except for the CMC who looked at each other confused.

"Alright so where did the supplies go?" Scootaloo asked as she looked to her fellow CMC "They can't have just disappeared, Discord isn't anywhere near Ponyville" she added to that statement "What were you looking at Sweetie Bell?"

Sweetie bell shrugged "I don't know. All I saw as something blue out of the corner of my eye" she said as she tried to explain what she had seen "It moved so fast, I couldn't make it out completely but it looked like a racoon!"

"A blue racoon?" Applebloom looked at her friend with a mixture of confusion and flat out annoyance "There is no such thing"

"Yeah. Stitch is more like a blue dog!" Stitch said standing next to Applebloom with crossed arms "Aloha!" he suddenly waved his clawed hand.

The CMC looked at Stitch with a combined look of what the heck "So ya're the one who stole our boxes of supplies!" Applebloom snapped being the first to get over her confusion "What are you?!"

Stitch laughed and ran off saying "Stitch!" he climbed up Twilight's castle's tower and hid near the top.

The CMC ran to the door and knocked on it, Spike came to the door with his claws on a comic and looking a little confused "What are you lot doing here?" he asked looking at the fillies putting his comic down.

"There's a blue furry thing that just climbed to the top of the tower!" Scootaloo said quickly before pushing past "It stole the supplies for the defensive walls!"

Spike groaned "Be careful I just cleaned the floor!" he however led them up to the tower and as they came out on the highest point he looked around before saying "So what does this blue furry thing look most like"

Sweetie Bell quickly said "It looks like a blue racoon!"

"Stitch does not. Stitch looks like a blue dog!" a voice said above them and the group looked up "Opps!" Stitch said as he jumped down and stopped up the base of the castle before turning sticking his tongue out "Hahaha! Stitch one! Ponies zero!" It was at that moment the giant rock snake appeared behind Stitch and wrapped around the alien experiment.

"That's it Rock snake! Hold him still!" Spike yelled as he and the CMC headed down but the Rock snake couldn't hold the strong fur ball. As the Dragon and fillies shot out the front door, they found the rock snake waiting for them but without the blue fur ball "Where is it?"

It was at that moment Granny smith passed by and said "That little thing broke free and ran inside the castle" she kept walking after she revealed what she had seen "Ya'all better get inside and get after it. I'm heading back to Sweet Apple acres"

Spike nodded and said "Come on!" as they ran back inside they spotted Stitch heading into the room with the map "Hey! You stop!"

Stitch however went in and barred the door "Hehe!" he said as he finally stopped running around and stopped looking at the table, realising it had a map but looking at it he couldn't recognise where he was. He started to cry "Lilo, where are you? Stitch lost I'm lost"

Outside the room Spike heard some of Stitch crying as he was able to get the door open a crack and said "He's one of the victims of the portal. He's homesick, that must be why he stole the supplies, he wanted to get his mind off how scared he was and you three must have looked like fun" Spike was guessing before saying louder "Stitch!? Your name is Stitch right?"

Stitch snapped "Go away!" he held his face in his claws before crying out "Lilo, where is Lilo? My Ohana, ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten! Stitch lost!"

Applebloom stepped forward and said "If Ohana means family, please let us help you" she felt sorry for the creature who was clearly upset "I'm scared too, my sister is away trying to save my cousin and I'm scared she might not come back"

Sweetie Bell chipped in with "My sister is too, I want to believe she'll be alright but I'm so scared" she said as Applebloom put a hoof around her "Please let us help"

Scootaloo nodded "Rainbow is like a sister to me and with her heading to Cloudsdale…I'm scared too"

Spike nodded and said "Twilight is headed for the Crystal Empire and she asked me to stay where she thought I'd be safe but I want her to be safe"

Stitch walked over to the door and unblocked it "Stitch want to go home" he said to the dragon but Spike shook his head however he did put a reassuring claw on Stitch's shoulder showing they would do all they could "Stitch sorry for stealing"

The CMC however shook their heads and said in unison "Welcome to Ponyville! We'll be your Ohana, till we can get you home!"

Stitch was then introduced to the rest of Ponyville who accepted him and with his help the defences were being finished much faster. He was popular with Treehugger, who thought he looked far out and even worked with him. Big Mac thought he looked like a blue pig but every pony responded with "Blue Dog" and every pony laughed. The work was finally finished and as every pony headed for home, Stitch, Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo, Treehugger and Spike all gathered. Big Mac blushed as Cheeelie whispered something into his ear and the two headed for Cheelie's home.

"So what say we all get some cakes from sugar cube corner?" Spike asked them and they all nodded "Does that sound good Stitch?"

Stitch nodded but before he could say anything, the ground shook and all turned towards the Everfree forest. It was at that moment a massive being rose from the forest and blocked out the sun. With every step it took, the ground shook and the wooden defences the ponies had built suddenly seemed useless.

Applebloom cried out as the creature crossed from the forest to Sweet Apple Acres "NOOO! Granny Smith is there!" she screamed. All present looked horrified as the giant creature crushed most of the orchard. Another few steps and the homestead would be destroyed.

Big Mac yelled "Nope!" and charged for Sweet Apple Acres but would he make it.

 **Author's note-**

 **So yeah I decided to switch things up a bit. It was always my intention to include this chapter at some point but it was hard to know where to place it. Weather nearer the beginning or nearer the end of Lord Zedd's city attacks but I think I timed it well. However I suppose it depends on your view point. Writing Stitch is always difficult because of the way he talks. I would appreciate you letting me know how I fared.**

 **Anyway please remember to suggest, review, have a nice day and a Happy new year!**


	14. Chapter 14

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 14

Moondancer sat in the library reading her book on transformation spells when a massive explosion rocked the library and knocked a few books off the selves. Many ponies ran to the windows and saw the source of the explosion, one of the shops across the street was ablaze and there stood Lord Zedd surrounded by dead Royal guards. Two other monsters were running riot, Moondancer felt a hoof tap her on the shoulder turning she found herself facing a brilliantly white stallion with a blue mane and a blue moustache.

"You, I've seen you with Princess Twilight!" he said clearly a bit worried and he was clearly grasping at straws "We've got to get these ponies to safety. Can I count on your help?" Moondancer nodded and the stallion continued "My name is Fancy Pants. What might yours be?"

"Moondancer, There's a way out in the back!" she said as Fancy Pants followed her towards the rear of the library with the ponies within the library following suit. Moondancer knew the library well, having spent so much time in it and she looked over to see her friends smiling at her, for once she was grateful that her friends were also within the library having joined her for an afternoon of reading and for some tea later. They finally reached the door at the back and the librarian floated the keys over to her but Moondancer held her hoof up "Let me check if the coast is clear" she poked her head out but the alley behind the library was far from quiet, there were at least ten putties and Moondancer pulled her head back into the building "It's no good! There are these weird grey things out there and they don't look friendly"

Fancy pants stepped forward and said "Well we don't have a lot of choices. I'll go out first and buy the rest of you some time" he looked a bit concerned about the prospect but smiled "Let me pass, Miss Moondancer!"

Moondancer however shook her head "You can't go out there alone, let me help you!" she said scared but with some of the combat spells she studied maybe she could hold her own. Fancy Pants raised an eyebrow but nodded clearly impressed by Moondancer's courage "Alright follow me"

She kicked the door open and followed by Fancy Pants charged out yelling "Hey you grey freaks! I won't let you harm my friends!"

The putties charged but both Fancy Pants and Moondancer began to fire off spells, none of them able to knock the putties out but easily enough to keep them back. The other ponies then ran from the library and were safely away but Fancy Pants and Moondancer were quickly surrounded by the putties when their energy finally ran out.

"Well Miss Moondancer, this looks like the end" Fancy Pants said as he looked to Moondancer "All I can say is, it has been a pleasure spending my last moments with a mare as brave as you"

Moondancer nodded and said "Well…it was nice to spend time with more ponies…like Lemon heart is always telling me to" the putties were about to strike when, there was powerful rush of air around the two unicorns and the putties were knocked out by the sudden attack "I don't believe it!"

Two Pegasus ponies landed and smiled at the two "Sorry we're so late" Soarin said with a wink to Moondancer who blushed a bit embarrassed "We were just waiting to see if you two could take care of those guys"

Spitfire nudged him before saying "We weren't but it was impressive" she smiled, as the two took off again "Now Soarin what have I told you about your bad jokes?" she laughed as she raced the stallion to the next group of Putties "They really aren't as funny as you think they are"

"Well that Unicorn mare seemed to like my joke" Soarin said with a confident shake of his tail "My moves still stun the mares"

Spitfire laughed as she nudged him in the side "Including a certain rainbow maned mare" she laughed at the bright blush Soarin suddenly had "Oh come on, we all know that you have a crush on Miss Dash. It's almost cute the way you talk about her"

Soarin coughed and said importantly "Shouldn't we be focusing on the job at hoof, I mean we're alreadahhhh!" he screamed as he was hit by an attack from below. He crashed into Canterlot Boutique's window screaming in pain as glass dug into him "AHHH! Spitfire lookout!"

Lizzinator fired another attack at the hoovering pony but his attack missed and he wouldn't get another shot as Spitfire flew at the monster screaming "You scaled faced rat!" she threw all her weight into her hooves as she crashed into the monster with everything she had, she was able to recover from the blow but Lizzinator crashed into a wall, his body was clearly broken but he was alive as Spitfire landed and walked up "This is for Soarin!" she smashed her hooves into Lizzinator's head and that ended the fight leaving a shiny silver Z on the ground.

Soarin smiled as he felt a magical field surround him and lift him up he mumbled weakly "Who?" he saw the source was a tall unicorn mare with an orange mane who looked concerned "What are you doing?"

Sassy Saddle paused and said "I'm picking you up off the floor, you need help" she looked a little hurt but put him gently on a table and grabbed one of the dresses "I'm sure Rarity won't mind if I borrow this to help you" she began to clean Soarin's injuries as Spitfire flew in "Are you okay?"

Spitfire nodded frowning at the Unicorn "Why haven't you evacuated?" she asked thinking Sassy was being stupid but noticed Soarin wasn't alone in being cared for "If you don't leave now…you could be killed"

Sassy looked up frowning "If I left these ponies to those grey things…they would have been killed. Rarity would never forgive me if I did that and do you think I could live with myself if I had?!" she said as she used a part of the dress to bandage Soarin's right leg "Besides, if I had left ,your friend could have been in real trouble and then what would you do?"

Spitfire nodded and looked out the window "Looks quiet for now" she said as she spotted Moondancer and Fancy Pants before yelling "Over here! Get inside!"

Moondancer and Fancy Pants ran in and Moondancer said "Thank you" and sat down on the floor before adding "We think we spotted Princess Celestia and Luna near the gates fighting some red and silver monster!"

Fancy Pants shook his head "I'm afraid to say, things couldn't be looking much worse" he said as he sat next to Moondancer "We might have to try our luck holding out here" he looked around the building "You know what's strange, I was meaning to come in here and welcome Rarity to Canterlot. I finally make it down here and it's the worst possible timing"

The ponies present all laughed but it was more of a desperate laughter, wanting something pleasant to laugh about before Soarin finally coughed out "If I make it out of here alive…I'm going to face my fear and ask Rainbow Dash out!" he said, he knew his injuries were bad, so he needed something to hold onto "I…I should never have…" he sniffed remembering the time he'd accused her "Doubted her!"

Spitfire laughed "You didn't know but go for it hotshot" she said as she turned back to the window "It's strange how often the fate of Equestria seems to depend on that lot. I wanted to invite Miss Dash to the Wonderbolts a year ago but with…all her adventures, I was never sure she'd be able to join without it interfering with her friends"

Fancy Pants nodded "Indeed…it's a shame, the amount of times those six have faced danger like this" he paused as he then said "Miss Rarity is truly an inspiration and her friends are more than...charmingly rustic"

Sassy nodded "Haha that's such a silly line but she is, before I met her, I was a different pony" she said with a small smile "I'm now able to do my job better than ever before"

Moondancer smiled "It's more than that though, they've all helped us and in more than just saving Equestria!" she said with a pound sniff "Twilight has shown me we can all grow to be better ponies!"

Meanwhile Lord Zedd cackled as he knocked Luna back and said "You ponies are pathetic!" he then charged up his staff sending out a powerful blast of lighting at Luna but she was saved by Princess Celestia blocking the blast "Ah! Such a protective sister but as I understand it, you couldn't save her from something called Nightmare Moon!" Luna stood frowning and looked at Zedd with pure hatred "Oh what's wrong Princess did I touch a nerve!"

Princess Celestia raised a hoof and stopped her sister "Luna! Keep your emotions in line!" she said in a warning tone "I will not allow you to hurt my subjects or my sister!"

Lord Zedd began to laugh "You didn't get the memo did you? I already converted one of your subjects into my attack dog! What makes you think I couldn't do the same to your precious sister?!" he said through his laughter after blocking a magical blast from a unicorn of the royal guard "My plan has merely begun and you will both learn the full extent of my master's power!"

"Master!" Celestia and Luna said in unison.

"Why yes! My master's powers are so great that a mere sample of it turned a shy Pegasus into a vicious monster!" Lord Zedd cackled "Maybe you need a sample!" he suddenly welded his staff and in a moment of lighting he opened a portal in front of the two sisters "Behold as I bring a monster from another world to this one! Behold the terror of Puppetmon!"

The Digimon appeared from the portal with a sinister smile "Haha! New Toys huh Zedd?" he asked turning to Lord Zedd "You know what I like! Puppet Strings!" before either princess could respond they were ensnared within the twisted puppet's strings "This is more fun than the time I was fumigated for termites!" as he got the two princesses to kneel before him and Lord Zedd.

It was at the moment the monster Pirantishead ran up and said "Lord Zedd! I couldn't get into the castle because ahhhhh!" before he could finish Zedd spun round, striking Pirantishead with the staff destroying him in a moment and leaving a silver Z upon the ground.

"Then you are of no use to me!" Lord Zedd said as he turned back to shocked Puppetmon "Watch out!" Princess Luna had found her strings loose and had escaped.

"Luna! Go get Twilight!" Celestia yelled as Zedd bound her "Help her repel the attack on the…mmmm!" she was gagged.

Lord Zedd quickly summoned up some Tengus yelling "Capture her!" but then had a thought "Go to Cloudsdale, reinforce Shadowshy!"

So Canterlot's siege continued, one princess captured, many who lived there fearing the worse and some considering surrender, in two cases this treason had already begun within a large Canterlot residual dwelling a mare and a stallion had left to protect those they loved. If what they planned proved successful, Equestria would fall!

 **Author's Note-**

 **So yeah that was interesting. Didn't do everything I wanted to but I now need to ask two questions on top of the usual.**

 **1\. Who do you think the Mare and Stallion are?**

 **2\. Of the Characters featured in this chapter who would you like to see die?**

 **So if you could provide an answer to the questions I'd greatly appreciate it and please understand number 2 is just a thought at the moment, so it may not come to anything.**

 **With that said please Suggest, review, Have a nice day and I hope you enjoyed your new year!**


	15. Chapter 15

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 15

"Don't ask! Just run!" a mare screamed to her foal that looked to her mother with fear looking back at the street that a few hours earlier had been so peaceful. Ponies screaming as they fled from the onslaught, unlike other cities throughout Equestria, Vanhoover was lightly defended and worse for it the nearest solider ponies were a long way from being able to help. Some unicorns were trying a valiant defence but the sheer force of the enemy's attack was such that they were falling back.

A group of Unicorns approached the monster, Brat Boy "Monster we demand you seize and desist, immediately!" the head unicorn ordered charging his spell but whatever he was planning to do was cut off by Brat boy stomping his feet.

"Yeah well I demand you too!" Brat boy yelled as he ran towards the nearest unicorn and grabbed the helpless unicorn as he said "Let's play a game! I tell you what to do and you do it! You got it!" he then threw the unicorn into a wall and the poor unicorn crumpled to the floor.

Carnage laughed at the delicious pain being inflicted as he slashed another group of defenders and said "You're so demanding Brat Boy!" he cackled as he licked the blood from his claws "Ah the sound of fear, brings a tear to my eye!"

Hydro Hog finished draining the water from the body of another pony and said "Yeah there's so much water, waiting for me to drink!" he then blasted a building with his sword "Hahaha no pony can stand up to us!"

Carnage laughed "As if some sissy little ponies were ever going to try!" he said as the group split up into three "Now who should I kill next!"

Meanwhile two unicorns had fallen back to the city square to the pony who'd asked to help fight earlier but was denied on reasons of her reputation "You have fought hard! Allow the great and powerful Trixie a chance to fight?!" Trixie said not asking but demanding because she remembered she'd been in Vanhoover for a fireworks show and had decided to follow Twilight's example "Get every other pony out of the city!"

"Yes mam!" the two stallions said in unison deciding arguing wasn't a good idea.

Brat Boy was getting bored of chucking ponies around "You pony losers are no match for Brat Boy!" he yelled when a fire ball hit him in the back of the head "Who dare?!"

"You dare to yell at me!" a tall man engulfed by shadows said as he walked closer "I'm Father! Brats like you are going to be send to bed without any supper! So be quiet and behave!" he yelled out the last word as he was engulfed by fire "Oooo too much!" he added in a calmer tone.

"You dare order Brat Boy around!" Brat Boy yelled stamping his feet enraged by the mere human giving him orders "We play this game, my way or no way!" he stamped his foot again causing the ground to shake.

Father looked at him with a raised eyebrow "You'll obey my instructions or else!" he yelled back and again the fire engulfed him "I am Father and father knows best!"

Carnage was making his way through the deserted streets when there was a loud pop above him, looking up Carnage could see Discord and an old man "Oooo more victims to devour!" he cackled as the two jumped down in front of him "Who wants to be first? Or maybe I should pick!"

Discord floated forward saying "Iroh stand back! Leave this creep to me!" he was eager to get revenge on Zedd's forces for what they had done to Fluttershy "Your boss took my friend from me prepare to pay the piper!" he transformed into a Pied piper causing mice from the surrounding area to attack Carnage "Now you pay!"

"Hehehe that tickles!" Carnage giggled as he shook the mice off and charged forward "Here keep the change!" he struck Discord with his extended claws "Oooo I wonder what a chaos spirit's blood tastes like!"

Iroh frowned but he couldn't disrespect Discord's request "Discord allow me to assist you" he said in a calm tone.

Dicsocrd rose from the ground with a growl "NO! He's mine!"

Hydro Hog was attacking a group of ponies as they fled and smirked at the destruction he was causing "Ah soon all the water in Equestria will be mine to drink!" he laughed before he was struck from above by a powerful lighting spell "What the?!"

Trixie smirked firing off another spell "You came here and interrupted the Great and Powerful Trixie's show!" she said trying to sound strong "Trixie will give you one chance to surrender!"

Hydro Hog laughed and fired off a blast of energy "Like I would ever do that!" he said as Trixie dodged the attack and landed in front of him "I'll drain you of all your water and crush you!"

Trixie fired off another spell aiming for the monster's eye but with a swing of his sword the attack was blocked, Trixie ran around using her superior speed to keep out of reach of the monster's attacks but it was quickly becoming clear with every exchange her time was running out. She needed some edge that would defeat the monster and it needed to arrive quickly. It was at that moment she was careless and was hit, she fell to the ground injured and unable to escape.

"Now I'll drain you ofahhh!" Hydro Hog was stuck by a powerful blow from above that exploded and left him flat on his back, as he rose he roared out "Who dares!?"

"Opps I guess I didn't turn the power in my Repulsor beams up high enough!" a man said standing on a roof, who wore black and silver armour. He flew down and fired another attack that packed more of a punch and send the monster through a wall "Sorry I've just been trying to get my bearings and I didn't know who to trust. So I guessed. Are you okay pony? Well I have seen weirder stuff in my line of work" he joked

Trixie nodded "Trixie is fine and she thanks you for your help" she said with a smile but quickly frowned "What exactly are you?"

The man said "My name is James Rhodes but you can call me Warmachine!" he then aimed his weapons at Hydro Hog "What say we combine our efforts into one blast?" he suggested to which Trixie nodded, they both fired their best attacks at the monster destroying the monster for good and thus leaving a Shiny silver Z where he'd been "Well that was fun but I need to find out how to get back to New York, I need to stop that idiot again. Which way do I go?"

Trixie looked at Warmachine with a sad shake of her head "Trixie is afraid she has never heard of such a place but if we get you to her friend Twilight she might know"

"Well then lead the way" Warmachine said with a polite nod.

Father smirked as he finished Brat Boy off with a powerful blast of flame, leaving a shiny silver Z in the spot Brat Boy had been in, he turned and pulled out a small electric handheld fan "This was quite a scorcher of a day" he said with a slight smug tone in his voice "Well where to now?" Looking around Father spotted an Ice Cream stand and sat down with a large cone "Well I deserve a treat for putting that brat in his place"

"Hehehe! You can't stop me!" Carnage roared out as Discord continued his attacks changing the symbiont's limbs into various materials but none of which remained permanent "Don't you get it? I'm carnage only two things can stop me!"

Iroh watched the fight closely and when Carnage revealed he did indeed have limits, Iroh rubbed his chin thinking of a way to stop the monster "One should never reveal they have limits when the enemy thinks they do not have any limits" he said to himself however that information was fine but there wasn't a lot he could do with it "Discord! We need to fall back and rethink our strategy!" he finally called out.

Discord looked up and huffed "No way!" he snapped as he tried turning Carnage's left arm to cardboard but it didn't do anything aside from making the monster laugh even harder as the symbiont shed the affected cells and replaced them with the red symbiont cells "Ah come on!"

It was at that moment a powerful sonic attack struck Carnage "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but only fire and loud noise affects him!" Warmachine called out followed by Trixie "And fire is defiantly the more effective"

Iroh smiled and said "Ah good new friends with equally good news!" he then kicked up some fire and send it straight at Carnage "Fire bending is something I'm all too familiar with" looking at Warmachine with a polite bow.

After that the battle didn't last long, Discord, Iroh, Trixie and Warmachine all had fire or sonic attacks they could call upon. Finally Trixie struck the finishing blow and Carnage fell saying with his last words "Hehe you know what's funny even in defeat…I win…nothing can stop…" he collapsed to the ground as the last of his strength failed him and leaving the shiny silver Z when his body disappeared.

While Warmachine, Trixie and Discord celebrated their victory, Iroh frowned at the Z and turned to the others "What is this thing? It resembles that staff that monster, Zedd carried" it then dawned on him "What if these attacks aren't the true focus?!"

Discord's eyes widened in horror "Now that you mention it that Z is giving off a disturbing magical energy!" he said as he then reached out with his lion paw to touch the spot but a surge of energy stopped him from touching it "Oh no! Have you two seen anything like these?" he asked Warmachine and Trixie.

Trixie nodded and Warmachine explained "We were fighting this large toad blue thing and when we destroyed it, there was Z on the ground just like that one but I didn't think anything about it!"

It was then Father added approaching the group in a calm way "I was fighting this white brat monster and that appeared on the floor!" he didn't seem too concerned about the assembled group since none of them were kids "I'm sorry my name is Father"

Discord however was sweating "We need to get back to Canterlot and tell Princess Celestia, so she can tell the others!" he said in a panic but little did they know it was already far too late, as they all rushed for Canterlot and the final battle there, Zedd's master's plan was in motion.

 **Author's note**

 **Well that chapter wasn't very good. I'm not pleased with how that turned out but cross fingers the next one will be better. It did what it needed to.**

 **Anyway please remember to review, suggest and have a nice day**


	16. Chapter 16

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 16

"Hahaha! That's it crush them!" Chrysalis declared as the changelings supported by the putties launched their attack, the crystal pony guards were able to put up a valiant defence, able to hold the surge of enemies long enough to allow non-combatant ponies to run for the castle but even with support from Princess Cadence and Shining Armour their defensive line was crumpling back to the castle "So Princess, you won't escape my grip this time!" Chrysalis declared as she started to exchange blows with Cadence "Do you think the power of love will stop me this time?!"

Cadence blocked an attack with a crystal spell and said "You'll never win!" she flew high up eager to avoid damage to her kingdom, her concern wasn't unfounded, the crystal heart had been acting strangely since the portals had opened so she had to defeat Chrysalis and hopefully get the portals closed "I will defeat you!"

Meanwhile on the ground Octophantom had been stopped by Shining Armour who stood defiantly blocking him from proceeding "Get out of the way, you wimpy pony!" Octophantom yelled frustrated as the tall white pony wasn't budging even a little. As the monster charged forward, Shining jumped into the air and delivered a kick to the monster's head causing the monster to crash into a building "You'll pay for that!"

Shining panted and looked around as the crystal pony guards fought not only putties but Changelings, it was becoming harder and harder to know how much longer they were going to hold off the oncoming attack without back up "Sorry I've not got the change for that!" he joked as he jumped over the monster, avoiding another attack shooting out a spell "Come on Twily" he whispered as he fired off a spell that caused Octophantom to be buried in a pile of rocks.

Elsewhere Knasty Knight had reached his target, he then thrust his sword into the ground and uttered the words he'd been ordered to by Zedd "Arise evil's light! Revenge will be yours, come back from the never world and rain fire down upon this land!" from the sword out the land turned a sickly black colour and Knasty Knight continued "Your time was short! Come back and make your enemy's time short!" suddenly fire surrounded the monster and then converged on a single point in front of the monster taking the shape of a large pony "Arise Sombra the great!"

As Sombra began to reform, it was clear his power was beyond that which it once was and then he stepped out from the fire spreading his wings, the spell had granted him the power of an alicorn "Ah my new body and it feels so good! My power will never be opposed again!" he said as he turned to the monster before him "My thanks to you but how is our master's plans developing?"

Knasty Knight nodded as he bowed low "Everything is going to plan, soon we'll be able to unleash it through the portal!" he said as he raised his sword as they headed for the centre of the crystal empire and the battle.

"Fall back!" Shining yelled as they were able to shut the doors to the castle but Cadence was still flying above them fighting Chrysalis "Hold them here! I need to go help my wife!" he knew he couldn't fly but he could at least fire spells from the balcony at the attackers. As he arrived on the balcony he could see Cadence fighting Chrysalis but there was something flying towards the two "Cadence watch out!"

Cadence turned just in time to be hit by the full power spell of Sombra and she fell to the ground but she was caught by two changeling fighters "Shining…close…the doors" she whimpered as she was flown up to Chrysalis who smirked at her new ally "Sombra…how?"

As Shining Armour ran inside he locked the doors and collapsed in tears "Cadence…no!" he whimpered as the crystal guards gathered round him and he rose to his hooves. He needed to give them orders Cadence's capture couldn't be for nought "I want each possible entrance secured! Don't let a single changeling in!" he then put up the shield spell but he was well aware this was nothing but a delay and soon the forces of evil would break through.

"Ah Princess Cadence, this time, you will not escape my wrath!" Chrysalis taunted as she ran a hoof through the princess's mane who flinched away but her hooves were chained so she was unable to escape "I'll take my revenge slowly, I might even make you watch as I kill your husband!" she laughed as Sombra approached her. "Ah Sombra, our master's plan has finally begun to bear fruit! We'll soon have the crystal heart in our grasp!"

Sombra nodded and smirked at the captive Princess "When that happens I want to watch her scream in agony" he laughed cruelly as he stopped in front of Cadence "I wonder if that pesky unicorn with that annoying dragon will dare show?"

Chrysalis sighed and shook her head "That Twilight Sparkle is now an Alicorn" she said and smirked "I guess you need to be filled in on the latest developments" she then turned to the princess "We better keep her alive, otherwise Tirek might be upset"

Cadence's eyes widened in horror "You…can't!" she yelled trying to free herself of the chains but her magic was cut off "Why would you free him!?"

"It's our master's orders!" Chrysalis smirked and laughed "Our master's dark intent will be fulfilled and when it is we'll split Equestria between us" she said as she licked her lips "I can hardly wait to taste all that love energy but you won't live to see that!"

Sombra however shook his head and said "You forget the agreement! The princess here falls under my territory! So I'll keep her as a slave and if that Twilight shows up she'll be my slave too!" he then flapped his wings "But maybe if you ask nicely I'll let you have them if you surrender a third of your territory!"

Chrysalis cocked her head and said in a seductive tone "Maybe we could become more than allies?" she suggested to which Sombra visibly shuttered "Sadly that pesky Twilight sparkle does belong to our master!"

It was at that moment a Changeling flew up panting and said "We're under attack in the south our forces can't hold them!"

Chrysalis, Sombra and Cadence all said with various reactions "Twilight!"

Basil kicked a changeling as he and Sailor Jupiter supported Twilight's attack "These stickers just can't resist getting their butts kicked by me!" he said as he jumped high and landed behind two changelings "Your not too hot at this are you scraggy pants?" he asked before kicking the changelings.

Sailor Jupiter just finished toasting a changeling when she spotted the Octophantom "Incoming!" she called to the other two "Looks like they send out the welcoming party!" she then jumped to avoid two putties jump kicks "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" the large lighting attack struck down more enemies before hitting the monster "Wow he's tough!" as the Octophantom shook off the attack.

"Owowow! You hit my truck!" Octophantom yelled enraged but wasn't paying attention as Basil jumped forward and kicked upwards "Heyhey watch the truck! Ohoh I guess if you won't play nice, I'll just have to finish you off!" he charged forward but didn't get the chance as Twilight landed in front of him and in one earth shattering blow Octophantom was defeated, the silver Z appearing on the ground.

Twilight frowned, she didn't much care about the monster, since she knew they were just creations of the monster who'd taken Fluttershy and turned her into a monster but the Z was a worrying sign "We better split up! I'm going to go find my brother and Cadence! Basil you better go find more changelings and Jupiter could you go after Chrysalis?"

"Terribly bad idea, mam" Basil said looking up at the tower in the distance "We'd best stick together, safety in numbers, eh what" he folded his arms and looked to Jupiter.

"Despite not understanding most of that, he's right" Jupiter said with a raised eyebrow to Basil "If we split up, we could be picked off, one by one but if we encounter this Chrysalis thing, I'll fight her okay?"

Twilight knew she was outvoted, still having such good allies as them would have made the whole job a whole lot more difficult "Okay but Basil could you possibly speak slower" she said, even with Applejack's odd choices of wording, Basil certainly outdid the orange Earth pony but he was a nice hare "Alright let's head that way"

As they walked on Basil was beginning to look around the place and with a smile he said "Funny old place, eh what?" he sniffed the air and frowned "Dashed blighter incoming!" and as he finished speaking the Knasty Knight popped out "Excuse me, ma dears but he's mine!"

Twilight looked at the rabbit with a concerned look "Are you sure Basil?" she asked, she didn't know if the stubborn rabbit was brave or just stupid but she didn't want to risk it "We could take him together?"

Basil sniffed hurtfully "Nothing doing" he said as he smiled at the two "There are others waiting for you two to arrive, I'll be alright" he then charged screaming "Give 'em blood and vinegar!" he jumped over the monster kicking him "GO!"

Twilight and Sailor Jupiter ran past the two but Jupiter looked back with a concerned frown "Are you sure he's going to be okay?!" she asked but at that exact moment a spell missed them by inches and Sombra landed in front of them.

"Ah! Miss Sparkle, you look as if you'll make a fine slave!" Sombra cackled and approached "I knew you'd turn up, at least I'm not the only one to have gained their wings but then again, you won't be keeping yours!" he shot out a powerful spell but Jupiter blocked it with a blast of thunder "So who are you?"

"Sombra!" Twilight frowned but Jupiter stopped her from attacking Sombra and she knew this was Sailor Jupiter's fight but she did say "Be careful, Jupiter, he's ruthless" she looked up hoping the woman wouldn't underestimate the dark pony before them "Please be careful!"

Sailor Jupiter however nodded and whispered "Go!"

Twilight ran on fighting off Changelings as she went before long she spotted Cadence in a clearing of rubble "Cadence!" she screamed running forward without thinking and was struck by an attack from above and looking up she saw Chrysalis "You…you won't get away with this!" she was then pinned by four putties "No, no this can't be how it ends!"

Chrysalis landed near Twilight and walked forward "Revenge, I look forward to seeing you scream in agony!" she said as she licked her lips "Your pain will be delightful!"

Suddenly a portal opened up beside Cadence and as Chrysalis turned she saw a human step through the portal. Cadence screamed to the human "Please help me!" the human, looked at the battle before him and smiled. The Changelings perhaps a little quicker than they should have flew at the human but the human moved so fast they were all defeated in seconds "What the?!" Cadence said in awe "Who are you?! And why do you have a third eye?"

"The Name's Tien!" Tien said with a wink and snapped the chains on Cadence "Sorry I wasn't sure who to attack just there but then they attacked first and as for the third eye I've always had it"

Chrysalis fumed and flew forward but Tien was too fast and dodged her lowered horn "How is he so fast?!" she snapped as Tien took out the putties that had Twilight pinned "Stop him!"

Tien zipped through the changelings and putties before flying high above them "This isn't much of a challenge but a fight is a fight!" he then flew downwards and crushed an unlucky changeling, a swift kick then send a changeling flying into three of its kind "Come on is that all you got?" he joked but he'd been careless, Chrysalis was able to fire a spell and as it struck Tien it paralysed him.

"Cocky human! Now you die!" Chrysalis yelled but she in turn was hit from behind by Twilight. It was at that moment a changeling flew up holding the crystal heart. Having snuck past the Crystal empire defences, it had managed to steal the defence item. Chrysalis snatched the heart and cackled "We have what we came for! Sombra let's go help Zedd! Don't think though we're going to leave without leaving a parting gift!" she cast the spell to open the portal and through the portal came a sight many would have never dreamed of seeing "May I introduce you all to Shadow the hedgehog!"

The dark hedgehog had a shiny silver Z on his forehead and then he said "What is your command my master?" he sounded as if he was under a deep trance.

"Destroy them!" Chrysalis screamed and then she disappeared along with Sombra,

Twilight and Cadence were weakened by the blasts of magic they had taken, so as soon as they started to try and protect Tien, they were fighting just to spot him before he attacked "Twilight! You came!" Cadence said in a relived tone "I thought you wouldn't make it!"

Twilight send out a blast of magic but the attack missed and she said "I'm sorry. We got word from throughout Equestria that many cities have been attacked" she paused as she tried to hit Shadow again but she was no closer to hitting him and she knew once he started attacking they wouldn't last long. However with Sombra no longer fighting Jupiter maybe she'd come and help "How can he be so fast?!"

It was at that moment Shadow hit Cadence and Twilight was left in the fight alone except for Tien who still couldn't move. Shadow ran round and it was only thanks to luck Twilight seeing him a moment or two before he attacked she able to avoid two attacks in a row before the hedgehog stopped in front of her "Surrender and I'll show mercy!" he said

Twilight knew this was the time to try and buy time "Why would you do that?!" she snapped

Shadow smirked as he raised his glove "My masters want the elements of harmony undamaged" he said as he opened his hand to reveal a small cage, Twilight knew it would shriek her for easy storage and the thought chilled her blood "What good are slaves that can't do as they're told?"

Twilight swallowed and said in a small voice "Who were you before you were brainwashed?" however before the hedgehog could respond, he was kicked in the back of the head and send flying into a wall "Basil!"

Basil smiled and said "Terribly sorry mam, Jupiter came and helped me defeat that knightly fellow but that Z thing appeared again" he then sniffed as he then pointed to the tower "She's gone to help them"

Shadow stood from the wall and said "You'll pay for that"

Basil whistled and said "Well I must say I'm impressed, the last blighter I kicked with that kick, didn't get up but then again neither did the walls he hit" he then got up his guard "Mam, you'd best get our new friend ready to fight, suspect we'll need his help"

Twilight nodded "Right!" she quickly started to think of ways to get Tien moving but her mind was drawing blanks "Come on Twilight think" she said to herself she could see out the corner of her eye that Basil was struggling to see where Shadow was coming from. He was dodging but that was best he seemed to be able to do.

"Darn tricky spotting where this dashed fellow is going to attack from" Basil said to Twilight as he dodged another attack.

"Twily!" Shining Armour yelled as he ran forward with some crystal guards and Sailor Jupiter "Can we help at all?"

Twilight turned to her brother and said "Cadence is over there! She needs help!" she then turned back to Tien and said "Also do any of you know any Paralysis heal spells?" Shining nodded and pointed to two guards to go help Cadence but they were stopped by Shadow.

A tall black stallion nodded and said "I do" he then started to work on charging the heal spell on Tien "I'll need time though!"

"Do it" Shining said as the ponies, Basil and Jupiter formed a circle around the stallion "Well Twily looks as if we're in for the long haul"

"Don't tell me you're giving up BBBFF?" Twilight joked as Shadow began to attack again "Stay strong!" the attacks were coming in thick and fast many of the guards were quickly overwhelmed before falling forward "How's the spell coming?!"

The black stallion nodded and turned saying "It's ready!" he fired the spell at Tien but it had no effect and he turned saying "That should have worked!" he cried out desperately but he was so distracted he didn't see Shadow zip in and attacked him from behind. This left Twilight, Shining Armour, Sailor Jupiter and Basil with Tien still frozen in place, his eyes darting around, desperate to move and help in the fight.

"Terribly sorry to say, unless we can come up with a decent plan we'll be heading for an early bath" Basil said raising his fists to defend his chest.

Shining armour looked to Basil and smirked "You know, you didn't strike me as a quitter" he joked, they needed to help Cadence but Shadow had stopped the two guard ponies that gone to help her "We better think of a way of this and help Cadence!"

Sailor Jupiter then had an idea "Stand back!" she said as everyone moved away from Tien and she charged her electric attack, using the weakest one so she wouldn't hurt Tien too much "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" the attack hit Tien square on.

"What are you doing?!" Twilight yelled in shock, of all the things they should have tried that was the last thing they should have and she looked to Jupiter with concern "That won't help!"

Basil however placed a hand on Twilight's head "Calm down mam, I get the impression Jupiter knows what she was doing" he said as Tien's fingers slowly started to move and then he quickly moved behind Basil "See what I mean, she's a sharp one, eh what?"

Tien smiled and said "Yeah but I'd rather she didn't shock me!" he then paused and turned to Shadow "Leave him to me" he smirked before pointing a finger towards the hedgehog "Dodon ray!"

Shadow dodged the attack but was stopped as Tien appeared in front of him "How?! How are you so fast!?" he said before Tien kicked him into a wall. Rising on shaky legs Shadow looked up with hatred in his eyes "Chaos con…" he was interrupted by Twilight using a spell to hold him in place.

"Now Tien get that Z off his head!" Twilight screamed the pain of holding Shadow was driving her nuts "Hurry!"

Tien nodded and flew close to Shadow before aiming his finger carefully even an inch off and he'd destroy the hedgehog "Dondon Ray!" he yelled and struck the Z on target "There that should do it!"

Shadow's Z disappeared from his forehead and reappeared on the ground in front of him. He shook his head and held it before saying "Ow! My head, where am I?" he enquired but as he looked around he didn't recognise where he was and groaned "What are you all staring at?! You never seen a black and red hedgehog!?"

Basil imminently said "Well in all of Mossflower and Equestria, you're the first I've seen old chap" he then walked up and offered his hand to Shadow who looked at the hare with a very cautious look "Read your mind, sir! Neither mad, nor dangerous. Delighted to meet you, dear!" he said as Shadow took his hand "The name's Basil"

Shadow nodded and said "The name's Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog" after everyone had introduced themselves, Cadence was quickly seen to, she was okay but she would need some rest. It was then Shadow noticed a shadow flying towards them "Who's that?"

Twilight and Shining both turned their heads towards where Shadow was looking and Twilight screamed "It's Princess Luna, she looks hurt!" Tien flew forward and grabbed Luna before she fell, bringing her over to the others "Princess? Are you okay?"

Luna's body was covered in scratches and her wing looked damaged "I…I was attacked by some black crow things" she breathed out as Shining Armour tried to patch up her injuries "Canterlot…Celestia has been captured!" she breathed out before fainting and some guards took her to the castle for some rest.

"No" Twilight whispered tears taking over her eyes "We need to get to Canterlot! Basil, Jupiter are you ready?"

Shining Armour however said "No! Look at yourself Twilight you're injured and your new friends don't seem much better!" He wasn't wrong, Jupiter was holding a horrible looking cut from a sword and Basil was still rubbing his legs "We better get word to your other friends and they can meet us here to think about our next move!"

Basil however stood up and said "With all due respect, ole chap! If we wait we could be walking into that Zedd chap's trap! I'm ready to move!"

"He's right!" Tien nodded and said "If you guys are going to fight that evil looking pony. I'm game"

Shadow nodded "I owe them payback for brainwashing me!"

Jupiter wrapped a scrap of cloth around her cut and smirked "I'm ready to move"

Shining looked at the four and smiled "Looks like I don't have much choice, I'll have to come with you idiots to keep an eye on my LSBFF" the group looked to Twilight and with a nod they all looked towards Canterlot "So Twily we should still contact your friends?"

Twilight nodded but a voice behind them made them all turn "Well then leave that to me!" Discord's head said "I came here to tell you those Zs are part of Zedd's plan but I'll let your friends know to head for Canterlot!" he then disappeared.

Shadow and Tien both had the same reaction "What the heck was that?!"

Twilight sighed "Discord, he's a friend" she said as they all looked south to Canterlot again. The reality of what was about to happen scared her. They were about to head south to fight, Lord Zedd, Sombra, Chrysalis and who knew how many more of their allies but Twilight knew she had to hope they had new allies of their own.

As the word spread to Applejack, Zorro, Mustang and Armstrong, they prepared for the long run north from Appleloosa. Rarity and Jiraiya both ran from Manehatten with all due haste followed by an unseen being who was neither friend nor foe at this point. Pinkie Pie, Cheese, Gandalf, Kisuke and Yoruichi headed for Canterlot with the two hyper ponies shaking every once in a while as their senses went off. Warmachine carrying Iroh on his back flew from Vanhoover since Discord had already left. However Rainbow couldn't leave as she was struggling to defend Cloudsdale and there was worse news Ponyville was watching in horror as the massive monster drew closer to Sweet Apple Acre! Zedd's plan seemed so close to success.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for that chapter being so long but I had a lot of ground to cover with how I wanted to run the chapter and I did consider splitting it into two parts but we already have enough two parters to be going on with. Now I need help on deciding what happens in the next chapter**

 **Option 1- We head back to Ponyville and stop the monster there**

 **Option 2- The Cloudsdale chapter and Rainbow Dash VS Shadowshy**

 **Please let me know and have a nice day**


	17. Chapter 17

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 17

"Silo, fire again and let's see if we can take it down this time!" Shadowshy ordered the monster, as she watched another missile collide with Cloudsdale, it was clear from her viewpoint the attacks was causing the city horrific damage and it wouldn't be long before the city fell from the sky. She smirked, as many Pegasus ponies flew out from the city, clearly being send to engage with her forces in battle and stop the attacks from Silo "King Spinx! Make sure they don't get too close" she was unconcerned by the Pegasus ponies, they were no match for her power.

King Spinx flew forward and stopped the ponies in their tracks but many flew round the imposing monster, soon they were flying around Shadowshy and Silo like flies "Question! Should Silo stop firing on the city?" Silo asked Shadowshy but a look from her told him "Answer! Keep firing!"

"Oh no you don't!" a pegasus pony cried out but as he flew to attack Silo, Shadowshy drew her sword and in a sickening slash, the pony crashed down but he was dead.

Shadowshy smirked and wiped the blood on her arm "Ah the sight of blood is glorious! So who wants to be next?" she said. A short time later Shadowshy had dispatched the ponies send to stop Silo and with a gleeful laugh "HAHA! All of them! I killed all of them! And soon that eyesore will be gone forever!" suddenly Shadowshy was knocked over by a powerful blow from behind "Well, well what do we have here?" she was unfazed by the blow and looked at the one responsible with a cold glare as she rose to her feet.

"Your tougher than you look!" Gilda said her wings spread wide and looked at Shadowshy with a bored look "You know it's a bummer coming here for a visit and seeing you blowing it up. Rainbow is totally gonna be bummed out" she smirked as she flew straight forward.

"I remember you" Shadowshy said coldly "My old self was scared of you but now…I can have revenge!" she punched Gilda in the face sending the griffin flying into a tree "My old self was so weak but now I have all this power! I can take what I want! Do what I want! And the best part is I get to kill those that abused me!" she looked to Cloudsdale "Those ponies called me a weak flyer! Well their city won't fly when it crashes to the ground!"

Gilda's eyes widened in horror "N...No you can't there are fillies there!" she cried out desperate to stop her "There…there are griffins who…only want to live peacefully!" her eyes filled with tears "Please stop!"

Shadowshy cackled out "Why should I care?!" she held up her sword "All I need is the thrill of causing my enemies pain, making them beg for mercy…knowing I won't grand it!" she then slashed her sword down, causing a massive wave of energy to rush out and hit King Spinx , destroying him, leaving the silver Z on the ground but it narrowly avoided hitting Gilda "Mercy is for the weak and I'm the strongest anywhere…even stronger than…him" her mind seemed to wonder off before she looked at the griffin again "So Gilda ready to die?"

Gilda looked at Shadowshy before shaking her head "No way! I'm not gonna lose!" she yelled out as she flew up higher, thinking she'd have the advantage in the air "You can't keep up with me in the air!" she hadn't seen Shadowshy's wings that were closed behind her back but when they spread open, Gilda could only try and put some distance between the two of them "If that's all you got, you're going to lose!"

Meanwhile Silo was still firing his missiles with devastating power but as his focus was on the floating city he didn't see a portal open behind him and someone came through as Silo laughed out "Burn! Burn! All who oppose our master will burn!"

It was at that moment Silo felt the tip of a sword poking against his back and turned to see a woman with long red hair wearing shiny silver armour "If I were you, I'd stop" she said to Silo in a cold tone "Otherwise I'll be forced to end your existence!"

Silo laughed and said "Question! Why should Silo stop?" he paused and waited a few moments before saying "Answer Silo won't st…" he was interrupted as the woman as she swung her sword forward and cut the monster in half "N…no, Silo can't fail! Question what is your name?"

The woman seethed her sword and looked up towards Shadowshy "They call me Erza Scarlet!" she said in a low whisper as the monster disappeared and the silver Z appeared "She looks like a worthy foe" she then changed into her Heaven's wheel Armour "Here I come"

Shadowshy looked down at the sound of an explosion and saw her new enemy "Hmm so Silo blew it. Why am I not surprised? Now I can truly cut loose!" it was at that moment her own costume changed from plain black and white it was, to black and gold "Ah that's so much better! Now Cloudsdale, you've been an eyesore for too long!" and with a casual flick of her wrist, Cloudsdale fell from the sky, the Pegasus ponies flying from it as it came to the ground with a massive explosion "HAHAHA now it's gone!"

"Noooo!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she arrived on the scene "Fluttershy! How could you?! That's where we born, where we were raised and you destroyed it!" her eyes filled with tears as Gilda flew closer to comfort her friend "Why!?"

Shadowshy cackled out as she heard Rainbow Dash's speech "Why, because I can, because I wanted to and because it was fun!" she then drew her sword as Erza flew up and swung her swords but Shadowshy blocked them all "Oh hum, this is what you call an attack? Pitiful!" she kicked Erza with such force it send the mage crashing to the ground "Who's next?"

Rainbow fumed "I guess there's only way to turn you back and that is to beat you to a pulp! Lucky me, I have just the trick!" she said as she flew up quickly but once she got to a certain height, she changed direction quickly and flew straight at Shadowshy with a lot of speed "Sonic Rainboom!" Shadowshy made no attempt to get out of the way and Rainbow crashed into her with full force.

Gilda smiled as she helped Erza get to her feet "That should do it!" she said triumphantly "There's no way she could get up from that"

Erza however shook her head "I'm not so sure" and as Rainbow landed next to them, she was proved right, as Shadowshy landed in front of them unharmed and if anything she looked a bit stronger "I thought as much!"

Rainbow frowned and yelled "Metalgarurumon! Now!" the metal digimon flew out from behind a tree and a missile flew out from his chest "Take this!" the attack hit Shadowshy again but again she shrugged it off as if she'd been hit by a spouge ball "No! How can she be so strong?!"

Shadowshy looked to Metalgarurumon with interest "How did you return? At any rate this time I'll destroy you for good!" she said as she then cast a spell and a monster rose from the ground "Behold Pineoctopus!"

However before the monster could do a thing, Erza flew forward cutting the monster in half "I don't think so!" She said with defiance heavy in her tone "I can take you on! In the name of Fairy Tail and for the honour of my swordsmanship, I'll take you down!" she raised her sword and struck at Shadowshy.

Shadowshy then yawned bored by her weak enemy's attempts "Your all too weak to provide me with any challenge!" she drew her sword again and blocked the attacks "You think I can't destroy you! I've been toying with you!" she then grabbed one of Erza's swords and crushed it to dust before sending Erza flying back hitting Gilda. The two flew into a tree and slumped to the ground both knocked out.

"N…No way!" Rainbow said in horror, there didn't seem to be anything of her friend in Shadowshy "Fluttershy please! You can't do this! Your my friend!" tears fell from her eyes "P…Please Flutters!"

Shadowshy dropped her sword, holding her head "N…no don't call me that! I'm Shadowshy the evil…the…Dashie, help me…I…I'm so scared.." the meek voice of Fluttershy broke through but then Shadowshy regained control "No…your mine now!" and after a few moments, Shadowshy turned and she pointed to Rainbow "You must die!"

"No Flutters! Please!" Rainbow called out but Metalgarurumon stopped her "Let me pass, Metalgarurumon! Princess Celestia won't be able to save you a second time!" she fumed remembering after Matt had explained to Princess Celestia the nature of digi-eggs, she had found the egg, given it energy to hatch faster and energy to reach Gabumon again "Please Fluttershy is in there!"

Matt walked up and said "She wants to kill you! Unlike Metalgarurumon you can't be brought back!" he snapped the last word out and Rainbow knew he was right "Let Metalgarurumon fight her again!"

Rainbow nodded as Metalgarurumon began to try and hold off Shadowshy but it was clear they were stalling for time. Trying to wait for Erza or another to come and help them. After five minutes, Metalgarurumon hit the ground with tremendous force and got up growling weakly "Matt! Get Matt out of here Rainbow!"

Shadowshy however landed behind Matt and grabbed him, kicking Rainbow away and holding her sword to Matt's throat "Surrender and I'll let the boy go!" she said as she held Matt "Or I'll separate this boy's head from his shoulders!"

"Fluttershy! This isn't you! Your kind, don't let Zedd use you!" Rainbow screamed as Metalgarurumon stood up and growled weakly at Shadowshy "Please Flutters!"

"Oh that's it! I've had it!" Shadowshy snapped as she forced Matt to his knees "Your friend Fluttershy is gone! I have possessed her body and now it's mine! I won't let you take your stupid friend back!"

Rainbow's looked at Shadowshy with a look of shock "Who are you!?" she asked with tears trickling down her face "Whoever you are why are you doing this?"

"My name is Morgana!" Shadowshy said hatred dripping from her voice "My purpose is to my master and now I'll destroy everything in my path. Your friend's body is my reward for loyal service to my lord, after I was killed by Merlin but I'll ensure I'll get my revenge when next I see that spineless coward. Now I'm Shadowshy, your executioner!"

"You will not!" a voice said from behind Shadowshy, a large lion was walking forward and he smiled at Rainbow "Pardon the intrusion, my name is Aslan of Narnia!" he then ran forward and before Shadowshy could do anything, he pounced on her "You have no place in this world!" Matt rolled clear and Shadowshy was pinned.

"Don't hurt her!" Rainbow called out and she walked closer before bending down looking her friend in the face "Please Flutters, break free, your stronger than this evil gives you credit for" she paused as Shadowshy struggled "Remember Flutters, your strong"

Shadowshy squirmed and screamed "NO! I'm in control! She's my host, I won't surrender my prize!" suddenly Aslan used a little of his own magic and the grip Morgana had, began to loosen "I'm strong…no…your mine…I'm Fluttershy!"

"That's it Flutters, think of your friends! All the friends, whether they're pony, animal or human" Rainbow said so desperate to free her friend and at that moment Dicord appeared. He gave a slight indigent cough "Also Chaos spirit!"

"Well I happen to think we're besties myself but I suppose an also is better than nothing" Discord joked and bent down next to Shadowshy "Please Flutters think about all the brave things you've done. You don't want all that to go to waste being controlled!"

"No…I'm Shadowshy…the..the…no more…I'm Fluttershy! Leave my body!" Fluttershy screamed the last word as the spirit was banished from her body. There was a bright flash and as it cleared, under Aslan there sat the yellow Pegasus crying into her hooves but Rainbow hugged her close "Oh Rainbow! What have I done?!" she cried.

"It wasn't your fault Flutters!" Rainbow said hugging Fluttershy closer "This was all Morgana and Lord Zedd's doing! You pushed her out! Twilight and the others will be so proud of you, we've all been so worried about you"

Fluttershy sniffed "No! I destroyed Cloudsdale!" she screamed as she spread her wings and flew off "It's all my fault!"

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow screamed as she prepared to take off after the timid Pegasus and she could easily catch her but Aslan stopped her "What are you doing?!"

"Give her time! One such as that needs time to compose herself after such a horrible experience!" Aslan said calmly to which Matt and Metalgarurumon nodded but Discord coughed again "I sense he has a message for you"

"Tia is in trouble. Twilight and the others are headed for Canterlot and will need your help Rainbow!" Discord said "The others have met more allies to help us, so your new friends are more than welcome to come help!"

Aslan quickly awoke Gilda and Erza who heard the message "I'm ready to help" Aslan said as he got ready for a long run.

Erza nodded "Count me in! Anything for a decent fight!" she said with a smug grin.

Matt laughed and said "I'm sure you'll get that from this. You can count of Metalgarurumon to turn them black and blue!"

Gilda however shook her head "I'd better check if the ponies here are okay" she said and took off to check on the remains of Cloudsdale.

Discord nodded "I'm going to go check on Fluttershy" he said as he followed after Fluttershy "Good luck Rainbow crash!"

"Really!?" Rainbow snapped but she was smiling and looked to her new friend "Let's get ready to move!"

However at that moment the reinforcement of Tengu warriors arrived, Rainbow and her new friends were held up by the bird warriors before they could get on their way to Canterlot. However little did any of the ponies know Lord Zedd now had more allies than ever before. Crysalis, Sombra and Puppetmon weren't his only allies. Morgana was also far from defeated, she would be back! However the trouble at Ponyville was worsening with every passing moment.

 **Author's Note-**

 **That wasn't as good as I thought it was going to be but despite, how many times I tried to retool it, it just didn't work but it's done and that's what counts. So the next chapter should be a lot better hopefully crossing my fingers and my toes on that one.**

 **Despite how late on in the story it is I still need suggestions. In fact at this point now more than ever. There are three types I really need.**

 **1\. Villain allies for Lord Zedd**

 **2\. A possible master villain**

 **3\. Something that can stop Godzilla**

 **SO please suggest, review and have a nice day**


	18. Chapter 18

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 18

Granny smith sat gently snoozing in her rocking chair when the farm house began to shake, the shaking was so intense it knocked her out of her chair and awoke her "What the?!" she said as she walked over slowly to the door and as she stretched her head out, all she could see was a big dark coloured thing, that stretched up to the sky and it was moving "Oh ma goodness!" Granny Smith yelled as the giant grey thing drew ever closer. Granny Smith quickly opened the door and moved as quickly as she could out but she wasn't moving fast enough, it was at that moment a grey Pegasus flew out of nowhere and picked up the old green earth pony. As Granny Smith looked down, she bore witness to the giant lizard take one more step and within a heartbeat Sweet Apple acre's farm house was crushed "Oh no! No, no, no!" Granny smith sobbed as Derby put her down gently next to Twilight's castle.

"Granny!" Applebloom and Big Mac cried out relieved to see that she was okay and the three gathered as they saw the large form of Godzilla turned towards Fluttershy's cottage. The residents of Ponyville began a hasty evacuation. Knowing there was nothing they could do to stop the oncoming destruction of their town.

Godzilla was by this point was looming over Fluttershy's cottage, all of Fluttershy's animals fled from the cottage but what happened next was still incredibly chilling. The cottage was set alight by the monster vicious Atomic breath, the devastating power was felt right across Ponyville and many who witnessed the attack knew the end of Equestria was dawning before them. With no reinforcements there was no hope but it was then a miracle occurred. As Godzilla turned towards the centre of Ponyville, a blue missile flew from one of the rivers right at Godzilla and struck the monster causing the monster to fall into the Everfree forest.

"Great shot, Fishbot!" Rattrap yelled with glee as Cheetor and Depthcharge prepared to launch another attack "Now let me have give a shot!" he pointed his own Fusion Rifle at Godzilla's eye and fired "Oh yeah! Right on the button!" however any hopes that Rattrap's shot had hurt the monster were quickly squashed, as the monster roared not in pain but in absolute anger "Oh boy! Can I just say we're all going to die!"

"Can it, mouse!" Depthcharge snapped and lauched his energy discs at Godzilla "I've got better things to do than fight one of megs' mutated cousins!" he fired again but the attacks were doing precious little.

"Um guys maybe we should really pull back?" Cheetor said as he fired another attack "It looks like we're just making it angrier!" he wasn't wrong Godzilla now had his attention on the three robots and was out to kill them but at that moment two bursts of fire shot out from the remains of Sweet Apple acres and there stood the two fire dogs. It was then followed up by the giant rock snake crashing into Godzilla with tremendous force and Stitch jumped off to bit down on Godzilla's nose "Woah! Hey guys we're not alone in this!" Cheetor said thrilled by the surprise attacks.

Depthcharge couldn't help but chuckle "It certainly would appear so!" he said as he aimed both his rifles and fired again "These ponies clearly don't have any fight in th…" but he was stopped by Big Mac suddenly running up to Godzilla's foot and with one mighty kick sent the monster rolling a few feet, which with the monster's enormous mass was really impressive and Depthcharge whistled out "Well I stand corrected!"

It was at that moment Big Mac was approached by a grey mare who asked "Excuse me, cousin. May I join in?" Maud asked with her usual brand of enthusiasm but not waiting for a reply she leapt forward and started to jab constantly at Godzilla's exposed belly "There now don't make Boulder and I tell you again!" she said as if that was supposed to some sort of threat.

"Yep!" Big Mac said with a thrilled smile at the mare "Thank you for helping me out!" he then looked to the robots "You guys want to lend us some help?"

Rattrap smirked and shrugged his shoulders "You guys seem to have all this worked out" but he did grab one of his Fusion Grenades and threw it so that it landed on Godzilla's tail, sticking in place before it exploded and Rattrap said "But we've got nothing better to do" The bomb had precious little effect.

Cheetor aimed his weapon and fired it at Godzilla's exposed eyes again but the attack missed "Slag! What's this thing made of?!" he said as Godzilla rose from the ground roaring "Wow! That's a great roar!"

Depthcharge smacked Cheetor round the head "Admire it's roar later, Kitty-cat! For now let's find a way to blow a hole through its chest!" he snapped before looking at the Silver Z on the monster's head "That just screams weak spot! Shoot here!"

Big Mac nodded and said "Yep!" the word spread round the fighters and they all aimed for the big Silver Z on the monsters forehead but almost as soon as they started, the giant lizard raised its defences to defend the Z, having not completed its task, it wasn't ready to let the silver z transfer to the ground below and it spotted the castle. "Oh no! It's headed for the castle my sister and her friends are there!"

The giant Rock snake roared as it wrapped itself around Godzilla's leg and held tight. Stitch jumped down and held onto the other leg trying as hard as he could to hold onto the leg "Ohana! My friends are my ohana and Stitch won't give up!"

Depthcharge, Cheetor and Rattrap all screamed together "Beast mode!" as they transformed into their respective beast modes but Rattrap and Depthcharge both transformed into their respective vehicle modes. The three were lend to the castle of Twilight Sparkle by Big Mac and Maud who both looked over their shoulders at Godzilla who was barely being slowed down by the combined effort of Stitch and the giant rock snake. The CMC were waiting outside with Granny Smith and Treehugger when they arrived.

"Big Macintosh! What were you'all thinking?!" Granny smith snapped clearly concerned about her grandson "You could have been killed and as for you Maud! I don't know about the Pie family but you'all should have known better!"

"It was Boulder's idea" Maud said again in her dull tone.

Before Granny Smith could say another word the three maximals all screamed "Maximize!" and they all transformed. They all turned towards the giant lizard and pulled out their weapons ready to fire when the time came but they were stopped by the CMC looking up at them with awe.

"Wow! How'd you do that?!" Scootaloo asked as she looked at Depthcharge who looked at them with a bit of annoyance "You guys must be really strong! You took on that giant lizard with those things!" Applebloom and Sweetie Bell both nodded in agreement as Scootaloo pointed to Rattrap's fusion rifle.

Rattrap nodded saying "Yeah well I am pretty awesome" to which both Cheetor and Depthcharge hit him "What?! Oh alright, we're all pretty awesome" he noticed Sweetie Bell giggling "So what's the plan?" he asked Cheetor and Depthcharge.

"Going after Rampage" Depthcharge said imminently before looking over to Godzilla "After we take care of Megs' cousin over there" he pulled out his rifle and aimed carefully "That Silver Z seems to be its weak spot but we need a plan"

Cheetor had a thought "Well what about that blue creature! It seems pretty strong and if he can get close enough he could attach one of Rattrap's grenades to the Z and blow it to bits?" he explained his idea as he saw it "So what do you guys think?"

"I've heard worse ideas" Rattrap said with a smirk "But would that little blue thing know how to work my grenades?" as he pulled one out "They're tougher than they look to get right. Push the wrong button and a knock out gas is let out, like what I used on buzz bot"

"The amount of times we've shot down Waspinator, Rattrap is not all that impressive anymore" Cheetor said in a flat tone.

"Let's give a shot!" Applebloom said eager to get the grenade to Stitch "I'll get it to him!" before anyone could stop her, she had snatched the grenade from Rattrap, carrying it in her mouth and followed by Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo was running towards the lizard.

"Oh NO!" Big Mac screamed as he ran after them "Applebloom! You'all come back here right now!" he had to stop them before they were crushed to death "Please!"

Stitch heard the commotion behind him and when he saw the CMC, he turned and ran towards them "Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell what are you doing?!" he shouted as he reached them and Applebloom gave him the grenade "What's this?!"

Sweetie Bell said quickly "Those robots said if you attach this to the silver z on it's head, it might stop the monster but you have to hurry!" she paused as they all hugged Stitch "Good Luck!"

Scootaloo nodded and said "Go get him!"

Applebloom said "You come back safely!"

Stitch nodded as he turned and said "Stitch will go attach the grenade! Get back to the castle!" as the CMC ran back to the castle and Big Mac, Stitch turned round facing Godzilla and noticed a red scrap of cloth that reminded him of Lilo's dress. He tied it round his head and screamed "Meega nala quista!" staring at Godzilla's eyes "So naughty" he smirked

As Stitch charged forward, the giant Rock snake turned and gave its tail a slight flick trying to indicate to Stitch, to jump on and it'd give him a flying start up. Stitch jumped onto the tip of the tail and the snake send Stitch flying up. Stitch grabbed hold on Godzilla's arm and ran along it before running up the body. It finally reached the top of the head but it was at that moment Godzilla tried to shake the blue alien off its head by rubbing it into the ground. Stitch had to hold onto for dear life but finally he got his chance and he ran to the Z fixing it right in the centre.

"It's done!" Stitch said as he jumped off and the grenade went off moments later. Stitch got up from the ground shaking off some dirt and scremed "Stitch rules!"

The shiny Silver Z appeared on the ground in front of Godzilla and little did many of those who witnessed this moment the beginning of Lord Zedd's master stroke had begun. It also didn't change the danger Godzilla still presented, as it roared enraged by the pain on it's forehead. The ponies and their allies would still need to stop the outraged monster. Lord Zedd however had little knowledge his master's plans had just changed. Could the evil of Zedd's master really be stopped?

 **Author's note-**

 **So yeah that's that, again I'm not sure how this turned out but I'm happier with this than the last one. So anyway some of you might wonder why certain characters and other things haven't appeared in the story thus far. There is a reason but that's a surprise I intend to announce on the 23rd of January. So please suggest, review and have a nice day.**


	19. Chapter 19

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 19

High above Ponyville a meeting of Lord Zedd's forces was underway, all but one pony from Canterlot had been captured and she hid from view. The arrival of reinforcements from Lord Zedd's master had overrun the castle and Canterlot boutique but Moondancer knew if she could make it to Ponyville she could get help. She watched the meeting hoping to learn of a weakness in the invader's ranks. She watched as the procession of captured ponies, who were in chains, were marched in front of the city to act has a shield and she felt a small pang of guilt. Fancy Pants, Spitfire, Sassy Sandles and Soarin looked to Moondancer's hiding spot their last hopes with her. Sombra and Chrysalis had arrived soon after the reinforcements but Puppetmon was causing the evil alliance a headache, the little control freak had to know every little detail.

"So the master's old plan is a fake?" Puppetmon said as he continued to play with his new puppet, Celestia, who was now dressed as a clown, Puppetmon had been playing with the princess like a child would his new toy, he looked over to Godzilla wrecking Ponyville and yawned "So we wait here, till the ponies and their new friends try to retake Canterlot and when they do we wipe them out? That's boring" as Puppetmon saw it the only way to beat the ponies was a direct attack on the elements but their master's plan had to be followed "So our plan to bring that Smooze thing, from that other dimension with ponies, to this dimension was a diversion? Why would the ponies know that was our plan? Oh! Is the master going to give them an alley from that other dimension!?" the seven generals before him all nodded "So what is our new plan then?"

Lord Zedd shook his head "A need to know basis, it means the six other generals and I know and you as a commander follow orders!" he snapped as he looked at Princess Celestia with an amused chuckle and changed her costume, using his magic, so she looked like a Power ranger with four legs "Ah Princess, I can tell your curious. Our master's army has seven generals and fourteen commanders! All the allies your precious elements have met are gifts, our master has granted them, once the final battle begins, they'll be wiped out and then we'll conquer your dimension!" he laughed at Celestia's horrified look "Sombra and Chrysalis here are two of our commanders!"

Sombra hissed with resentment but he nodded and said "With the crystal heart here, there'll be no last second save and thanks to Zedd those Rainbow powers are worthless" it was then Sombra hit Celestia with his hoof "That was for taking my empire from me!" Chrysalis also struck the Princess but unlike Sombra didn't breathe a word "I can't wait to exact a more poetic revenge on you, princess!"

Zedd shook his head "That remains to be seen, you two failed at the Crystal Empire! You let the three other princesses slip through your fing…uh…hooves and now we have to open the portal without that energy!" he then raised his staff "Failure! It's something that won't be tolerated!" lightening began to strike the ground around Zedd before he pointed the weapon at Chrysalis who screamed as she was struck by the lightening and reduced to ash "Ah, Sombra remember the only reason I spared you was because your still of use to us!"

Moondancer watched in shock as the Changeling Queen was struck down, she couldn't help but feel a deep rooted sense of fear take effect and knew if she got caught at this point, there was a strong chance she'd be killed too. She watched as one of the generals of evil approached Zedd and then wrapped her arm around the evil, Zedd, then she kissed Zedd on the lines of his mask but that hardly surprised Moondancer, all these generals looked weird to her and the female general looked strange in gold armour. She knew with all the evil generals, she'd would have to wait for the cover of night to make a break for Ponyville and hopefully Twilight would be there but if she saw a chance she would take it.

"Dear, you forget we need to open the portal to create the false warning" she said with an evil look at the Princess, she then said "Hmm I might like to keep this pony, I need a new riding mule to transport me from place to place, any objections?" she turned to the other generals who all shook their heads, so long as they got what they wanted, what did it matter what happened to Celestia "My suggestion is we bring through the commanders at the same time as we open the portal to bring the prisoner through and see what they have to say at the same time"

"Ah, Galaxia, you've always got such wonderful ideas" Zedd said as he wrapped an arm around her and cast the spell to open the portal. The remaining commanders and a pink pony with a bright blue mane in chains stepped out from the portal "Ah Firefly! You look terrible I take it, your friends are doing just as well?"

"You won't get away with this!" Firefly said weakly as she tried to raise her head "I'll tell the ponies of this dimension of your plan and the Smooze will never rise again!" she yelled defiantly the last word.

"Oh shut up!" Zedd snapped as he zapped her chains "You've annoyed the master enough! Now fly away before I zap those pretty wings of yours!" Firefly hardly needed any more encouragement and she flew off and over the cliff towards Ponyville "Hmm and so the end game begins"

Moondancer saw everything and knew if Twilight and her friends weren't told they'd prepare to fight an enemy that'd never come, what made that dangerous was they might focus their attention away from the real danger but Moondancer wouldn't let that happen. Whatever they were really planning would be devastating and only she could tell them but she needed to get the information to Twilight. She then noticed the seven generals were forming a circle and she wanted to hear their names. She'd heard the name Galaxia and Lord Zedd that just left five more to give their names. The commanders prepared a table with seven settings and the generals sat at each seat.

The first general to speak was a pale man with a long black robe who raised his glass full of a blood red wine "I'd like to propose a toast to our master who's allowed us a chance at revenge on those who profess to fight for good!" he said as he spat out the last word "I general five Voldemort!" Moondancer took a mental note of the general but she knew names and descriptions wouldn't be enough but it was the best she could do "I for one cannot wait to return to my home dimension and exact my revenge!" as he took a sip of his drink.

The general sitting next to Voldemort raised her glass and said "I general six Maleficent will drink to that toast!" to Moondancer, Maleficent looked like the most terrifying general of the lot and yet of the seven generals, her rank was only six, however on the bright side it looked like this was all very official and each general had to give their name plus their rank. So Moondancer knew she'd get the information she wanted. Maleficent took a sip of her drink.

"Yesss, Oooo I like that toast, I General four Megatron will drink to that toast" A large red monster said as he raised his glass in a red dragon head "YYeesss, I do however want to reserve right to have those Maximals to myself!" he looked to the other generals all nodded in agreement "Excellent!" and like the previous he took a sip of his drink.

Lord Zedd raised his glass and said "I general three Lord Zedd will also drink to that toast!" he then looked to Galaxia who raised her glass and he topped her up "Sorry my dear" before he too sipped his drink

"That's quite alright" Galaxia said as she raised her glass "I general two Galaxia, will too drink to that toast!" she then took a sip of her drink.

"I general seven Loki will also drink to that toast!" he then took a sip and spat out the liquid "I can't believe how bad the wine is! Who is responsible for this rubbish!"

"Indeed but allow me to enjoy my drink" The final general said as he raised his glass "I general one will not drink to the toast, we haven't achieved victory yet. Many of us were defeated when we achieved minor victories but let our guard down at the worst moment and thus I will drink only when victory has been achieved!" he crushed her glass to dust "I general Aizen demand no less than total victory!"

The other generals and commanders all screamed "Yes Supreme General!" and as they sat back down, Moondancer began to move away careful not to make a sound and she spotted a path that was marked with signs that pointed down to Ponyville. She thought to herself that it couldn't be this easy and she was proved right when a pony jumped in front of her "Hey check out what I found! What your name cutie? The name's Flash Sentry!"

Moondancer looked at him with horror "How could you?! You betrayed Equestria!?" she said as Flash leapt forward, she sidestepped and ran for the path as two monsters tried to stop her but Flash kicked her in the back "P…Please you can't!"

Flash landed in front of her "Such a shame, I'm not alone. You wonder how the Crystal heart fell to the changelings?" he said with a sad look "I gave it to them! You were also found by two more who saw reason, we cannot win and you know I speak the truth!"

"N…No…You're a liar!" she screamed as she hit Flash with her magic but before he could stand up, she ran for the path and made it "Who else did he mean?" she said to herself but she didn't get much time to think about it. As she reached the bottom of the path she saw Godzilla but she ran for the castle hoping to make it "Come on! Twilight please be there!"

Fluttershy was flying towards her cottage in shame, her eyes in her hooves as she cried, she still couldn't believe all the evil things she'd done, Cloudsdale was gone because of her and what made it worse, she'd hurt Rainbow and her other friends. How could she ever help Twilight ever again? She was a total disgrace to Pony kind "I…I'm a monster!" she cried into her hooves but she couldn't see where she was going and flew right into Godzilla "What the?!"

"Fluttershy! Get away from that thing!" Maud Pie screamed up at her, for the first time showing a reaction other than dull indifference and it was clear she was worried "He'll kill you!"

Fluttershy mumbled "I deserve to die!" she screamed the last word "I destroyed Cloudsdale! I killed goodness knows how many!" she flew in front of the monster's nose and mumbled "Go ahead kill me! I've done so much evil! Please just make it quick!" the monster seemed stunned at the pegasus's utter insanity.

"Fluttershy! NO!" The CMC called up "Please don't!" but the CMC had got too close and if Godzilla took a step they'd be killed.

Fluttershy looked down and spotted the three fillies "NO! Stop!" she flew right in front of Godzilla's face and looked into his eyes "You stop right now!" she focused her energy on using her stare "Just because your big and in a bad mood doesn't mean you get to destroy buildings and lives!" Godzilla looked sideways clearly guilty about his actions and completely under Fluttershy's control "Well!"

Godzilla then began to talk in his own language which by pure chance Fluttershy understood "But they attached a bomb to my head and it really hurt!" he said before adding "I didn't mean any harm, I just want to go home!" he looked at Fluttershy before saying "Sorry!"

"That's better" Fluttershy said as she flew done to the CMC "Is it true one of you attached a bomb to his head?" she asked "He says it hurt"

Sweetie bell nodded "Our new friend Stitch did, but that was because he was being controlled by a giant Silver Z on his head!" she explained, she looked up at the monster "Wait so you understood all those grunts and roars?" to which Fluttershy nodded "That's awesome!"

Fluttershy quickly got Godzilla to go sit at Sweet Apple acres and she'd get him home. She followed the CMC back to the castle. The destruction of Ponyville was terrible, the only good thing was the number of causalities was zero, considering Godzilla's track record that wasn't too bad but the destruction of buildings near Sweet Apple acres and Flutttershy's cottage was very complete. There was no structure over two feet that was still standing.

Moondancer walked up to the castle and spotted Fluttershy "Your one of Twilight's friends right?" to which Fluttershy nodded "I need to see her!" the ponies around her seemed unsure if Moondancer was trustworthy because it could be a changeling "OH come on!"

Spike then stepped out from the castle having heard the commotion "Moondancer! You got away from Canterlot! Discord just told me, it's been overrun hasn't it!?" he asked as he walked up and hugged her "Twilight will be thrilled to see you! Well there she is now"

An hour later, Ponyville broke out into excited chattering as the word Twilight was seen approaching the town from the north but there was also a good amount of blame, some wondered where she had been and maybe if she had been in Ponyville their homes wouldn't have been crushed. Twilight however walked past the ponies in silence, Discord had told her what had happened and the news had been depressing to hear.

Tien sighed looking around and tapped Shining Armour on the, what he assumed, was the shoulder "What's going on? Why are they blaming her?" he asked in a hushed whisper, Tien had already figured out that Twilight was a very brilliant pony but to him it'd be like blaming Goku for his death against the Sayians "It's silly"

Shining however shook his head and whispered back "They won't know about the attacks throughout Equestria, maybe they saw the Canterlot one up there" he nodded towards the mountain "But the rest…no and since she's stopped so many other attacks they must believe she should always protect them"

Basil leaned in and whispered "Well dash all that, she always has to be? I'd have to say that's jolly silly" he ruffled his whiskers "She can hardly be everywhere at once, eh what!"

Even with the hushed whispers Twilight heard the three talking, she sniffed but got a light tap on the shoulder from Sailor Jupiter "Hey are you okay?" she asked holding out a tissue and throwing Tien, Basil, Shining and Shadow, who'd been quiet, a dirty look but she continued "I don't know how things work here but you've got to know this isn't your fault?"

Twilight sniffed again "Why isn't it?! I got Discord to open the portal to other worlds and I didn't think about what might happen!" she sobbed as she took the tissue to see to her puffy eyes "I…I should have known better"

Tien suddenly snapped "So what?! So what if it's your fault that the portals were opened!?" this caused Twilight to shy away, Jupiter looked at Tien horrified and looked about ready to punch him "It doesn't matter! What matters is what you do about it! I have a friend who would be more concerned with fixing the problem than worrying about how it was caused! You already showed me you want what's best but if you keep blaming yourself it won't help! The other thing you can do is learn from this experience!"

Basil put his hand on Tien's shoulder and snapped "Now on hang on there, sir! There's no need to be so harsh with her…she's dealing with a bally lot right now!" he looked ready to kick Tien but then they heard a laugh from Twilight. All present looked at her, apparently she had lost her mind but she turned with a smile.

"Your right Tien!" She said whipping the tears away "You're right that I need to fix the problem and worry and I've learned from my mistakes before!" she then looked to Basil and Sailor Jupiter "Thanks for your support!" then looking at her brother and Shadow "Let's move!"

Twilight walked up to the castle, she looked at Moondancer with a smile, certain the information Moondancer had couldn't be good but information was always helpful "Hello Moondancer" she said before she turned to Spike "Spike need to convene a council of War!" this was the first council of war in over one thousand years.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well that wasn't too bad...I think but what do you think? I thought it'd be good if Fluttershy beat Godzilla because with her feelings of guilt over Shadowshy, I thought a reminder of when she got the dragon under control would make most sense but I'm still not sure. Anyway the announcement about the future of this story will still be on the 23rd and it's a confession. So watch out for the blog or if I have a chapter ready by then.**

 **Anyway have a nice day and remember let the review be with you**


	20. Announcement chapter

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Announcement Chapter

"HAHAHA! Welcome to the show! I'm your host Basil Brush and my co-host today from the popular show My Little Pony is Discord!" Basil Brush says sitting in a brightly lit studio setting "Today we'll be interviewing the writer of Equestria Crossover Confusion!"

"That's right, Basil!" Discord says as he snaps his fingers "Garfield23, he's a writer who has been writing for a year and a half, from the Lowlands of Scotland and joined the My Little pony fandom in the later part of 2013! Please welcome Garfield23!" the audience looks around to a seat in the audience at a fat cat wearing a Black and white shirt starts to walk down. After reaching the stage he jumps into his seat "So Mr 23 you mentioned you have a very big announcement that you would reveal today!"

"That's correct" Garfield23 says as he straightens his shirt

"Hang on before we get to the announcement the filming of Equestria Crossover Confusion, I've heard has been a challenge!" Basil said as he took a sip of water "Why don't you tell us about how you brought this story to life!"

"With a full glass of whiskey and a lot of time! However the story started back in September when I was walking near my home and I felt very unhappy, that night I had a dream and started work on the story's basic outline. It gave me something to strive for" Garfield23 says as he sits back as he adds whiskey to his water from a hip flask "However we did get the best directors in the business to direct the story!"

"Wait you mean, you got Steven Spielberg!" Discord said excitingly "I never knew that! Where was he during the filming!? I never saw him!"

"No, it wasn't him" Garfield23 said as he took a sip of his drink "I should explain we went to our filming location and let anyone from the town apply for each role"

"So it's a pony?" Basil Brush asked confused "So was it Photo finish or something?"

"Uh no, we couldn't get permission to film in Equestria so we settled with Springfield in the states" Garfield23 said "So I brought the director with me today" as a yellow man came down from the audience.

"You cannot be serious?!" both Discord and Basil Brush said

"I used to be with it but then they changed what it was!" Abe simpson said as he sat down "I have confidence in this project, I believe we can make the next Battlefield Earth!"

"W…Why did you choose him?!" Basil asked in shock "He's facing the wrong way!"

Garfield23 shrugs "Well it's not as bad as when he applied for executive producer and demanded Matlock be the only character to crossover" he said as he looked out some paper "We instead got Bender bending Rodriguez as our executive producer but we also had to hire a security officer for Bender"

"To protect him?" Discord asked

"No to stop him from nicking everything that wasn't nailed down. At one point he tried to steal Fluttershy" Garfield23 explained as he held his face as Abe tried to grab Basil brush "Well the only member of staff that wasn't total trouble was Lisa Simpson our financial manager"

"Well I remember you told me I couldn't set up the sets but whoever you got was brilliant" Discord said as he rubbed his chin "Wasn't it Flabber?"

"Well it was Flabber with some advice being provided by a brony analysis who shall remain nameless" Garfield23 said calmly as he coughed "But I do believe it's time for the announcement"

"Yes and as I heard you've arranged a special guest to make the announcement" Basil Brush said as the door opened to reveal Lord Zedd "Wait what's he doing here?"

"He's here for the announcement" Discord said

Lord Zedd and Garfield23 shook hands as Lord Zedd was handed a folded card and said "Indeed this announcement promises to shake the roots of our production!" he coughed as he clears his throat and opened the card Garfield23 had handed him "Garfield23 is pleased to announce that….it's his 25th birthday today…what the?!"

"That's the announcement!" Discord snapped as he turned to the cat "You cannot be serious!? I thought we agreed we wouldn't be doing that joke! Since it shows just how arrogant you are!"

Garfield23 looked shocked at the card "But…but…I didn't want to do that joke at all, it's like revealing my real name, it's private! It was Discord's idea to begin with and..." he said in shock "Discord! You didn't!"

"Oh come on Andrew, no need to be ashamed, honesty suits you better" Discord laughed "I mean is it so bad to troll the audience?"

Basil said "Yes, Garfield23 has the right to keep his name private"

"Oh come on his real full name is Andrew..ahhh!" Discord began to say but Garfield scratched him "OW! What was that?!"

"I knew you'd try this! So I brought another special quest for the announcement, sorry Zedd!" Garfield23 said as he turned to the door "I have therefore brought a guest from my favourite comedy show, Allo Allo, please welcome Officer Crabtree!"

"Good moaning" Officer Crabtree says as he walks in "I have very impertant announcmant! Garfoild23 is pissed to announce the sequal to Equostria crossover confusion. Which will be culled Equostria crossover confusion 2 sorch for Celsotia"

"Uh maybe I should have asked Rene instead. Thank you officer" Garfield23 said as he walked up to the stage "What he was trying to say is I'm pleased to announce the sequel to Equestria Crossover confusion. Which will be called Equestria Crossover Confusion 2 search for Celestia"

"Hmm is that so but pardon my curiosity, why'd you do all this?" Basil asked

"Many of the characters featured into today's chapter were meant to have a role in the story and Officer Crabtree's show was supposed to play a part in the sequel but for one reason or another they're parts didn't work" Garfield23 admitted as he got down from his chair "So that's the announcement, now if you'll excuse me, I want to get back into my human body and go to my birthday treat from myself to myself"

"Which is?!" Everyone expecting something amazing.

"I'm going to see my football team play! Bye" Garfield23 said as he disappeared.

"Well that's been fun" Basil Brush said "HAHAHA BOOM BOOM! Goodbye everybody!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **So yeah this announcement chapter was a bit of an experiment, to pretend Equestria Crossover confusion was sort of like a film and the cast was being interviewed but I'm not sure it worked. So yeah there will be a sequel to this story and this time it will be a bit different. However the thing to note is the sequel won't be ready to role till this story is finished and I'm not sure how long it will take. I'll probably remove this chapter after a week so enjoy the stupid ideas of my mind.**

 **So have a nice day!**


	21. Chapter 20

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 20

"If that's what we're facing then it doesn't look good" Twilight admitted, Moondancer had just told everyone that had arrived from the other cities, the looks amongst the ponies and their allies summoned up their position, in deep trouble. Those that had faced the monsters Moondancer had described looked as terrified as ever. The news some ponies had turned traitor also deeply affected the ponies but none more than Twilight and the news Flash had turned traitor, her eyes were barely hiding the tears "Right, we will need to have a war council but we'll have it tomorrow to allow more allies to show themselves" in truth she wanted some time to sit with her sadness and clear her head.

Gandalf was first to speak up "Pardon my sharpness but we had better have the council sooner than later, by which I mean today. Otherwise we risk losing everything" he wasn't rude but the effect of his words on Twilight was noticeable "I understand your….position but we are all in this for better or worse" Gandalf could see through Twilight's position but he felt there was no time for weakness and the sooner they took action the better.

Basil however took this moment to step in and support Twilight "Terribly sorry to interrupt kind sir but our forces are still tired from the long trip back, we'd best rest and it might also give us time to decide who will be on this bally council" he said but Basil could also see Twilight's inner turmoil.

Applejack then stepped in "I reckon Basil's right on this old timer, I need some time to find where my family will be sleeping for the next little bit" nodding towards the remains of Sweet Apple Acre, when she had found out, she had been relieved to see her family was okay but the damage done had clearly affected the sturdy earth pony.

Suddenly Armstrong spoke up "I'm deeply sorry about your home" he then started to hold Applejack's hooves as he went over the top with sympathising "How tragic it is that you fight bravely for your friends and family, only to return to find your home destroyed by cowardly villainy but you still retain such courage!" Applejack looked at Mustang for support but he merely shook his head and Armstrong continued "Please allow me to help you to rebuild?"

Rarity stepped up and said "Darling that sounds like a marvellous idea, who's with me?" quite a few followed the Apple family to start with the rebuilding while others decided they'd be better off helping to rebuild the rest of Ponyville. Some walked off mumbling something about training or getting some sleep.

Still Basil, Spike and Sailor Jupiter remained with Twilight who sadly walked into her castle and slumped at the map before tears dripped down her face. All this was too much for her, she'd tried to be strong and all that had resulted in was finding out that the pony she had a crush on had betrayed Equestria. She sighed as her three friends followed her in "What is it?" she asked trying to hide her emotional distress.

Sailor Jupiter sighed "We were thinking this news about all these new enemies having taken Equestria has got you really worried" she said dodging round the obvious news that might have hurt Twilight more but she wasn't sure if she should point out she had seen Twilight's face fall at the news Flash Sentry had turned on them and this made the Scout suspect Twilight knew the pony "I mean the news…"

"That a bally pony has betrayed us, seemed to hit you pretty hard" Basil cut in without much tact or grace "So what's the jolly problem? We will try to capture these traitor ponies instead of killing the traitorous turncoat loonies!"

Spike however said in a small tone trying to appeal to the Twilight who had raised him from an egg "Twilight, please…we're worried about you, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rairty are more worried than they'll admit!" he knew he had to break through the fresh guilt Twilight felt "You can't build a wall around your feelings!"

"I can't build walls! Huh? Your wrong that's exactly what I do!" Twilight suddenly yelled "Leave me alone!" she now had tears in her eyes and before any of them could stop her, she used her magic to levitate them out of the room and locked the door "I've let too many ponies down…Applejack would be better leading you than I would!" she screamed through the door.

Basil summoned up their thoughts with a whisper of "Well that's some dashed bad luck"

Roy Mustang was training with his fire alchemy, trying to prepare every trick in his arsenal for the upcoming battle, he knew better than most that his alchemy would have to keep up with an impressive range of fighters. It was at that moment two streams of fire came out of a bush just in front of him, he was able to dodge but he was curious as a black dog and red brown dog popped out from where the flames had come from.

They both barked at Mustang playfully both were wagging their tails "Did you two do that?" Mustang asked as he witnessed an old man step out too from the bushes he remembered seeing the old man at the meeting at the castle "So who are you?"

Iroh smiled his kindly smile "I'm merely a man who witnessed you training and thought I'd assist with your fire bending" he said but earning a confused look from Mustang "I'm Iroh, a fire bender from the land of fire"

"My name is Roy Mustang and by fire bending I take it you mean alchemy?" Mustang asked looking at the old man with a curiously raised eyebrow, fire bending sounded so silly it had to be made up but the old man seemed unfazed by Mustang's question, which made Mustang suspect the man was telling the truth, well there was one way to see if he was being honest and that was to challenge the man "So this fire bending…I take it you can control fire?" he asked

"Indeed" Iroh said with a proud smile and knew Mustang would want to test him so he readied himself into a stance that implied he was ready "I await your challenge" the two dogs sat panting as they watched the spar about to break out "Do not fear hurting me. You won't get close"

Mustang smirked, sparring someone with similar abilities to his own could prove fun "Alright but don't blame me if you wind up with mud on your face" he said with a cocky grin. Iroh gave him a nod and the spar began, Mustang snapped his fingers, causing a stream of flame to travel towards Iroh but the old man jumped into the air before doing some movements and the fire then seemed to obey him "What the?!" Mustang said stunned the surprising movement Iroh was capable of. Iroh then send the fire back where it came from but Mustang snapped his fingers and countered his flames.

Iroh smiled after the flames died down and said "Hmmm it seems us sparring against each other wouldn't be of much use, it defiantly be better if an earth bender like King Bumi were here" he sighed remembering the easily excitable earth bender would be more than eager to step in "I say our skills would certainly complement one another"

Mustang had to admit Iroh had a point, as long as the fight went on Iroh could couter Mustang's alchemy and he could counter Iroh bending. "Indeed" he sighed out as he looked at the mountain "We defiantly need more help, without it retaking that city up there will be more difficult than ever"

Iroh looked up and said "It makes me wish my nephew and the Avatar were here to assist us" he wasn't use to wishing but the odds seemed wildly against them. He then noticed Mustang sadly nodding "I take it you have friends you were wish were here?"

"Yeah, the Elric brothers would certainly help, they always seem able to overcome the odds" Mustang said as he then noticed his stomach rumbling "I guess I could also go for some lunch" After walking about the town Iroh and Mustang found Sugar cube corner "This place looks like it might serve food"

"Hey are you two heading in?" asked a pony behind them turning they found themselves staring at Rainbow Dash "I take it you don't have any Equestrian money?" they both nodded and smiled "Leave it to me" as they walked in Pinkie sat behind the desk looking quite sad but as soon as the three walked in her face brightened up "Hey Pinkie these guys could do with some grub"

Pinkie nodded and said "Oh well the cakes have said anyone fighting to free Equestria gets free food…up to a point" she quickly added "What do you two want?"

Tien was also training in the Everfree forest but then he heard a voice "P…Please help me" the voice was female and as he looked down he saw a tired zebra tied to a tree "I…I need…to reach…Twilight!" she breathed out as Tien landed next to her and snapped the chains "Thank you" she then fainted

Tien flew back to Ponyville where Fluttershy spotted him as he landed landed next to the town hall "Zecora! Oh sweet Celestia!" she ran over as Tien laid her on the ground "Where did you find her?" Fluttershy looked over the zebra as she started to patch up the zebra's injuries.

"I was training in the forest when I heard her call out to me" Tien explained as he looked over the two "Who is she? She said she needed to talk to Twilight but I wasn't sure what to do with her" he wasn't sure if Zecora was but the pony had been at the meeting earlier, suddenly Moondancer ran up and Tien turned saying "What's going on?"

Moondancer said her breath heavy "There's a monster attacking! It's ambushed there fillies just outside of the town!" she had tears in her eyes "Someone needs to help them!"

Tien powered up his energy and said "Point me in the right direction!" Moondancer pointed towards the direction she'd come and Tien flew off to assist the fillies.

"Run! Scootaloo come on!" Applebloom screamed as they ran from the monster, they had gone to find out if the school house was okay and had been attacked by the monster who now was closing with every passing moment. Applebloom and Sweetie bell were running but Scootaloo had tripped her leg injured in the fall "Oh no! Scootaloo!"

"Help me!" Scootaloo screamed in fear as she tried to move away from the monster "Leave me alone!"

"Scootaloo!" Applebloom yelled but she was stopped by Sweetie bell, who shook her head knowing that if they tried to help her it would be over for all of them but there were tears filling her eyes like Applebloom's eyes as they watched the scene before them "Scootaloo! I'm so sorry!"

Turbanshell laughed as he approached his victim "Time to die little pony!" he cackled out as he put a foot on Scootaloo's wing to prevent her from flying away and raised his weapon high before swinging it down on Scootaloo's head but it was stopped by Tien who just managed to block it "Who dares?!"

Tien threw the enemy back saying "Are you okay young one?" he dug into a pocket and retrieved a senzu bean "Here this should fix that leg right up" after Scootaloo ate the bean, her leg healed and she ran over to her friends, Tien turned to the monster "How dare you! You attack youngsters all because you didn't have the courage to face a real opponent!" he readied himself for battle "You're pathetic! Prepare to die! I Tien Shinhan will be your doom!"

"With my power boost, I'll crush you!" Turbanshell yelled as he charged forward, Tien flew to the side to avoid the blow from his weapon before kicking Turbanshell around the head and send the monster flying into a tree "You pathetic human! I am Turbanshell and I'll kill you!"

Tien flew up with his arms crossed and said in a smug tone "You couldn't kill me if you trained for a thousand!" he wasn't overconfident with his chances of victory but he decided the time had come to end the pathetic excuse for a fight, so he formed a triangle with his hands and screamed his ultimate attack "Tri-Beam!"

"NOOOOO!" Turbanshell screamed as he was vaporized by the powerful attack.

Tien panted as he landed next to the CMC "Are you all okay?" he asked as he felt the strain of having used the dangerous attack, it certainly seemed to have left an impression on the young fillies and Tien was worried he might have scared them "Oh I'm sorry if I scared…"

"That was awesome!" Scootaloo said eager to thank their rescuer "How'd you do that? It was so cool, you were like…Tri-beam and pow!"

"It was certainly impressive" Sweetie Bell admitted though she seemed a little intimidated by the tall man but then it wasn't often she had seen had attack that powerful "What's your name?!"

"My name's Tien!" Tien explained as he looked the fillies over for any injuries "So none of you are hurt are you?" he awaited their response but they all just shook their heads "Right then let me walk you three back" it was at that moment there was a massive explosion, as Tien turned he saw the monster he'd just destroyed grow into a massive monster over seven hundred feet tall "Get behind me!"

Fluttershy watched in horror as she saw the monster grow, she turned towards Sweet Apple Acre and flew towards it; she needed to get Godzilla to help fight the monster.

Tien was trying to fight the monster but he was fighting not only to defeat the monster but to defend the CMC "Damn it! Really wish the others were here!" he whispered as he stopped Turbanshell from crushing the girls "You oversized crab worm!" he snapped but he was losing, he needed help and it needed to arrive soon.

"Special Beam cannon!" Tien smiled as the attack struck Turbanshell's weapon, disarming the monster.

"And here I thought you'd never turn up!" Tien called over to Piccolo, who smirked back and the two prepared to fight "Guess your attack is losing it's edge, huh, Piccolo?"

Piccolo flew up to him and smiled "Hmmm true but I don't think either of us are at the top of our games, huh?" they flew round Turbanshell and it was at that moment Piccolo spotted the three fillies "Who are the horses and where are we?"

"They're some ponies I was asked to help and we're in the land of Equestria, the land of ponies" Tien quickly explained dodging another attack but they were merely lining up to use their best attacks "Hey why don't we go for a Special beam and tri beam special?"

Piccolo nodded and they both flew up above the monster's head "Special beam cannon!" Piccolo screamed.

"Tri-beam!" Tien screamed but their attacks were stopped by the intervention of a new fighter "Who are you!?"

The new comer flew up and drew a sword, smiling calmly before yawning and then said "Sorry gentlemen, Turbanshell here was send to kill ponies not two non-ponies and call me Lord Aizen" but he had spotted the CMC "I guess I'll have to do what my monster was send to" he slashed his sword down and a powerful energy wave was send straight for the three fillies.

"NO!" Tien screamed as he flew towards the CMC, he quickly picked them up but the attack struck him in the leg "AHHH!" he collapsed on the ground injured.

"Tien!" the CMC yelled running over to the injured man.

Aizen smiled satisfied at the damage he'd done "Finish the job and don't stop!" he ordered the monster before disappearing.

Piccolo was left in an impossible position "Damn it! Tien! Get up!" but Tien was struggling to raise to his feet "Well this certainly isn't good!" he had to cover Tien and the three ponies he'd put himself at risk for but without Tien the chances to stop Turbanshell were minimal. Suddenly the monster was struck from behind by the tail of Godzilla that roared his trademark roar, Turbanshell fell forward narrowly missing the CMC and Tien "Good timing!" Piccolo commented as he prepared his attack spotting a weak spot he yelled "Special Beam Cannon!" the attack hit the monster right on the button, destroying it.

Fluttershy flew up and spotted the CMC "Girls! Tien!" she flew to the three girls with the human and then she saw Tien's injuries "Oh no! We need to get him to Twilight!" the enemy's new plan was clear, they wanted the ponies to attack and until the ponies gave them the entertainment they wanted, more monsters would attack and with Tien now injured chances, the ponies chances looked worse than ever but Piccolo was certainly a welcomed arrival.

 **Author's Note**

 **So yeah the last few days have been pretty horrible, so I wasn't feeling myself. This chapter is for my dog, a west highland terrier, Pixie, who died on Sunday 24th, she was old (15 years old) and part of me expected her death but you just can't prepare yourself for this sort of thing. We took her to the vet due to her being unable to keep her food down but when we opened the boot to carry her in, she was gone and the vet was only a two minute drive from the house. So yeah it was hard to force myself to write but this is for Pixie.**

 **So onto the chapter itself, not a lot to say except yeah, that happened.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be a lot better and hope I haven't been too much of a buzzkill. Please forgive me.**


	22. Chapter 21

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 21

"AHHHHH! Oh God!" Tien screamed as his injuries were looked over by Doctor Horse, the damage was extensive and Tien had used his last senzu bean for Scootaloo. Doctor Horse checked his injuries with concerned tuts, injecting some a potion to encourage healing, he took out the equipment needed to sew up the injury and finally started to get to work sewing the injury "AHHHHH!" Tien screamed, the numbing spell Doctor Horse was using, wasn't doing much good for Tien as the injury had damaged so much tissue, it didn't matter how much the Doctor tried to make Tien more comfortable, the pain was unbearable but soon the injury was sewn up and Tien was sleeping.

"Sadly Mr Shinhan's injury is terrible, I'm not sure how to treat his injury properly, since he is a human and outside my field of experience but I've done my best" he sadly shook his head "If Miss Sparkle could have helped, we would have had an easier time of it, since her numbing spell is stronger than mine" the gathered group sadly shook their heads, they had tried to get Twilight out but she'd simply screamed at them and they'd been forced to take Tien to the pony hospital "With all these humans, you'd think one would have knowledge of healing spells for humans but hopefully with some rest and a lot of luck, he'll be up and fighting in no time"

Once the doctor had left the room, Basil Stag Hare was first to speak up and he wasn't in a good mood "What the bally heck?! She's called a princess, she's a pretty sorry coward!" there was murmur of agreement from Piccolo, Mustang and Erza "I mean we need a stronger response, poor chap was lucky he wasn't killed and I do believe we can't bury our head's in the sand about all this!"

Applejack snapped at the rabbit "How dare ya?! You seem to be forgetting this attack would have happened anyway!" she looked at the rabbit with resentment "We're also outgunned! Moondancer has already told us our current allies were gifts from the enemy so we're already outclassed, so attacking head on, will only lead to disaster and Twilight will come out when she's good and ready!"

"I hate to say it AJ but Basil has a point, we can't just pretend there isn't an enemy on our doorstep and now someone who shouldn't have had to risk his life, has been seriously hurt" Rainbow said her loyalty to Twilight and what she stood for spurred her on "You can't tell me, locking yourself inside is the best way to protect our world? We also may not have time to be good and ready!"

Aslan nodded "Our options certainly seem to be restricted but maybe we can start to plan for the battle, if we know who has defeated these enemies before and find fighters in our ranks that can match them!" he said as the ponies shied away from the massive lion "So maybe we should plan to launch an attack tomorrow?"

The talks began to take shape as Spike walked towards the castle where Twilight was still barred herself off, the little dragon sighed his options certainly didn't seem very many, however as he walked he was followed by Applejack and Sailor Jupiter "Come on we need her for this" Sailor Jupiter said trying to sound like not all the non-equestrians weren't all siding against Twilight "She said she wasn't always a…an alicorn?" she had trouble remembering the name for Twilight's specie but Applejack nodded "Surely she's failed before?"

Applejack shook her head "I think what it is, is that she never failed quite like this, none of us have, I mean it isn't her fault but it must seem like that. All this must be way too much for her as well, it tears me up inside seeing her like this"

It was at that moment Spike rounded on Applejack "Like what?!" he snapped "She has only ever done what's best for Equestria!" he sniffed as tears leaked from his eyes "She's the bravest pony I know!"

"Spike! I didn't say she wasn't! All the crazy stuff she's had to put up with!" Applejack said slightly surprised by the dragon's outburst "I meant seeing her confidence so completely destroyed is disheartening and sadly this isn't the time for it. We all need to step up. I mean I only imagine how much of a strain this is for Fluttershy after being turned evil and all"

Sailor Jupiter nodded "I know when we fight against the evil forces, the one who leads us Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon always seems a bit of a cry-baby, she isn't a fighter, she's a very gentle spirit but I always admire how she steps up" she said thinking how much easier the fight would be if Sailor Moon was there "I mean, I can kick butt with the best of them but her courage is to be admired, she's always scared and yet she still does what is required of her"

"Maybe that's something ya should tell Twilight" Applejack said, she had to admit Sailor Moon sounded a bit like Fluttershy but she didn't voice that. Suddenly she noticed Spike wasn't in front of them "Spike?!"

"Help!" they heard the young dragon's voice call out, as Applejack and Sailor Jupiter turned they saw a man in red and black suit carrying two katana swords "He says he's going to kill me!"

Sailor Jupiter charged her attack but said to Applejack "Get to Twilight's castle! I'll cover you!" she then raised her head high and screamed "Jupiter Thunder dragon!" but the attack was blocked by the hand of another "Who are you two?!"

"We're commander 13 Tirek!" the giant Minotaur roared as he drained the lightening of its magical power "This commander 14 Deadpool!" the mercenary drew closer to the dragon "So where's the accursed Twilight Sparkle?!"

Deadpool smirked through his mask "Chill dude, as long as you guys pay me as agreed, I'll find her and cut her throat" he said "You forget these pointy sticks are swords? They make me feel so bad" he rubbed one of the swords in a loving way "Come on little dragon forget their swords and hope right on!"

Spike stepped back and said "You're insane!" Deadpool pointed the sword to Spike's neck "NO!"

"Yes! As in yes you're going to die!" Deadpool said as he raised his swords but as he brought the blades down he was stopped "Hey what's with the silly costume? You going to a fancy dress party?" he asked the man who now was blocking his swords with a long blue lance "Silent type huh? Not for me…oafff!" he was kicked in the stomach by the man.

"You alright?" the man said turning to Spike who nodded looking at the costumed fighter with interest "Excellent you're a fascinating creator, are you a dragon?" he seemed more interested in Spike than Deadpool.

"Dude, not cool!" Deadpool yelled "Willing to bet you don't have a healing factor!" he pulled out a gun and fired "Hope that suit isn't dry clean only!"

"Billy! watch your back! Green zeo power spin!" another warrior yelled as he spun and blocked the bullet. The warrior looked at Billy with curiosity "How'd you get your powers back?"

Billy turned to the man and tilted his head "Green ranger? Tommy?" he then realised the voice was different from Tommy's "Do we know each other?"

"Billy it's me! Adam!" Adam said confused why Billy was acting like he was a stranger "You know black mighty morphin ranger and green zeo ranger?"

"Zack's the black mighty morphin ranger! Your lying! Power Lance!" Billy yelled as he pulled out his power weapon, Adam was barely able to get his twin axes up to block the attack "Your one of Rita's tricks!"

"Wait! What? Don't you mean Zedd? Or Zedd and Rita?" Adam enquired before it hit him, this wasn't the Billy he knew and if he didn't do something, their fight would end in disaster "Wait Billy! I'll explain later! We have two new friends who need our help" indicating towards Spike and Sailor Jupiter.

Tirek roared with anger "You dare interfere! Prepare to die!" he charged his attack and fired however another blast of energy stopped him "Who dares?!" turning they saw a man dressed in black armour.

Deadpool sighed "More enemies I feel like a kid in a candy shop!" he laughed and turned to the red warrior who raised his weapon "So what's your name?!" the warrior remained silent "Not another silent one"

"You're beginning to annoy me! They call me the Magna Defender! I will not allow one as evil as you to continue on" he said as he pointed his blaster at Deadpool, before he added "Your my enemy!" he fired again

"OW! That hurt!" Deadpool said "That really stings, like a bee sting, I mean it's not too painful but ow!" Tirek then stomped his hoof.

"Do you ever shut up?" Tirek asked as he looked at the Sailor Scout and the other two rangers "Look you take that one, these three are mine!"

The Magna defender drew his sword and Deadpool and him began to exchange blows "Dude your pretty good at this but I'm the best!" Deadpool boasted before the Magna defender managed to run his sword through the cocky commander "OW! You know that stings! Mind not jabbing it in there!"

Tirek growled "Oh for goodness sake! You're more annoying than that weak Discord!" he swung a fist down and it hit both sword wielding warriors "There finally some quiet! Now onto the dragon and his bodyguards!"

Billy and Adam turned to Sailor Jupiter who looked back with an equal look of confusion as the two rangers had under their helmets "Well looks like we got one less opponent to worry about but with an enemy like this, I honestly don't think it matters!" Sailor Jupiter said "Oh by the way I'm Sailor Jupiter"

"My name's Adam and this Billy" Adam explained "I hope someone has a plan, Billy tell me there's a zord nearby?" Tirek was a lot bigger than the three of them and Billy gave him a sad shake of his head "Well we might be just a little outgunned?"

"Let's give it our best shot!" Billy yelled "Power Lance!" he jumped high above Tirek's head and brought the lance down on Tirek's head but the monster blocked it "Damn it!"

"Jupiter Thunder dragon!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she fired her attack, hoping to catach Tirek unaware but he just absorbed the attack "We need to find a way to break into his defences!"

Adam sighed "Hey dragon, you got any ideas?" he asked Spike but Deadpool appeared beside him and nodded "You're not the dragon" Adam could tell he meant no harm.

"Well I have an idea though physical strikes should work. Basically let's hit him harder!" Deadpool said as he turned to them "And I know that sounds like something someone else would say!"

Magna Defender walked up "Just go with it!" he said as he drew his sword again and jumped high before using Billy's shoulders to spring board high up. His sword began to gather the energy from around him and he brought the sword down on Tirek's head "You're finished! Now!"

Tirek smirked at the comment but his power was broken "NO! NO!" as Jupiter and Adam fired off their attacks and finally Billy's lance was brought down cutting the monster in half "NO! I can't fail again! Equestria's magic was mine!" he then exploded.

Up in Canterlot Zedd looked down with a growl "Rangers, revenge will be mine at last!"

Galaxia smirked "They defeated you once, dear" she said but she looked down and sighed "Then again, this time we'll destroy all oppose us"

Zedd laughed "They've come to die! My power now surpasses any foe the rangers have defeated since I fell" he said as he raised his staff high "It also helps that rangers who never defeated me are here to fall! HAHAHA!" Zedd's confidence wasn't misplaced, every enemy brought through the portal was chosen by his master and that meant the doom of the rangers below. What he had failed to notice was the arrival of more rangers, a team of six.

Twilight sat alone, her eyes puffy from the amount of tears she'd spilt, her mane ruined by lack of care, the corner of the room she was in was messy with puddles of tears and a book or two. Her life was ruined, she'd failed so many ponies, and many of them were dead because of her. Her depression at this thought made the tears flow freely again.

"Twilight! Open the bucking door!" Applejack's voice came from the other side of the door "Or I'll buck it down!" she was serious but then her voice became more gentle "Ya can't blame for this, Onix knock it down!" the giant rock snake slammed into the door "Good thing Fluttershy understood this thing, I don't think I could knock down the door" she turned to Twilight "You can't do this to yourself!"

"Why not?!" Twilight bubbled out, she sniffed as she looked at Applejack with sadness painted across her face "It's my fault! Ponies are dying because of me!"

"Aw for buck shake! Get over yourself! What good does burying your head in the sand do!?" Applejack snapped her anger getting the best of her "You're not the Twilight I know, the one I respect, the one who'd risk her life for any pony! Even a pony who's wronged her, there aren't many who'd do that and I'm certain I wouldn't be able to!" her own eyes began to fill with tears "I love you as a sister! Therefore as your sister I'm sorry" she walked forward and smacked her hoof across Twilight's face "Sorry"

Twilight raised a hoof to her face "Applejack? I'm so sorry" Twilight cried as Applejack put a reassuring hoof around her "Your right"

"Aren't I always?" Applejack said with a calm smile, both mares smiled and began to laugh "Come on everyone's been worried sick" they walked out into the sunshine and the awaiting new allies, the rangers demorphed and smiling. Deadpool whistled impressed that such a weak looking pony was worth so much money. Spike ran up and hugged Twilight relieved to see his friend. "More friends, huh, Twilight?" Applejack finally asked.

"Yeah" she said softly.

 **Author's note:**

 **So yeah that's the chapter, not sure how well it turned out but I decided to throw a little confusion into the story with the Power rangers now being involved, I chose two rangers picked by people who commented and the Magna defender is my favourite ranger. I thought it'd be interesting to have Applejack being brutally honest with Twilight, as she seemed the best qualified to do so and I've said it already, Applejack is my favourite of the main 6. Anyway that's the author's note please remember to suggest, review and have a nice day.**


	23. Chapter 22

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 22

"So this is Ponyville what a boring place" a man said as he stood looking at the town before him, as his comrades walked forward "I don't even get why we're wasting our time with the ponies and their allies, they'll come to us before long, right?" then he had a thought "You'd think with the generals freeing that nuisance, Firefly they'd have attacked by now! Right Jafar?"

"It certainly seems as if they are unaware of the danger our original plan would have posed. Perhaps the pony, Firefly flew off towards the wrong town" Jafar pondered as he cast a spell with his staff to summon a bunch of snakes that started to head for Ponyville's remains "These new powers will allow me draw our enemies into battle!"

Zecora was inspecting Tien's injury after having returned to her home to collect supplies, Tien's injury was now suspected to be better than first thought, so Zecora looked at the slash, inspecting it for the signs for magical damage and she smiled "A drop of potion upon the wound should alive the pain, heal it soon and allow you to fight" Zecora said as she retrieved a small bottle from her collection of potions and poured it on the injury. Tien screamed in pain as the potion got to work but suddenly as quickly as the pain appeared it dissipated and Tien rose feeling stronger than before "I take it you are feeling at peace"

Tien smirked and said "Thanks, I'm ready to teach that creep not to cross my power!" suddenly the two heard a lot of shouting outside that seemed to indicate an argument between many parties "What's going on?" as he walked to the door he pulled open the door and saw Aslan and Basil standing off arguing with Mustang and Iroh, "Hey hey what's going on?"

Basil looked at Tien indigently "These blasted chaps seem to see fit to attack Canterlot without a dashed plan! It's suicide!" Basil explained clearly a little ruffled by the argument, he then added "This one" pointing to Mustang "Called me a cowardly old wat only fit for stew!"

Aslan nodded "They were going on about attacking Canterlot right now!" he said as he looked at Mustang and Iroh with a harsh glance "I was all in favour of attacking but it's madness to attack now, we're far from ready and Iroh not an hour ago, you were saying we should wait a while before launching such a risky operation!"

Iroh frowned before saying "We need to attack, fight and destroy the enemies!" Iroh's usual calm domineer seemed replaced with nothing but a blood lust "Weakness is inexcusable! Victory is all that matters!"

Mustang nodded and said with almost same fanatic obsession "Fight! We must fight! Fight the enemy, fight those that try to stop us and destroy them completely!"

"Do you hear yourselves?" Basil asked "You sound like that dashed cluny fella looking to pick a fight with anyone!" he wasn't certain what he could say to stop Iroh and Mustang from attacking but he had to get through their blood lust "Surely you must have eaten a spoiled mushroom or something!"

Tien watched the scene before him, the fight before him wasn't the only one, in the distance he could see Rainbow Dash, the CMC and Stitch trying to talk reason into Roronoa zoro and Jiraiya who equally seemed unreasonable. Not too far away Erza scarlet and Sailor Jupiter were arguing with Piccolo, Fluttershy and Rarity. Tien turned to Zecora who equally looked confused "What the heck is going on?!" he wasn't sure if he should be worried but suddenly he felt a small pain go through his leg "Fight!" he screamed a moment later, he tried to regain control but he was overcome with the urge for battle. He then quickly fought back and regained control, looking down, he saw a snake and quickly used his ki to destroy it but it was too late "Zecora….you have to….get a sample of my blood! There's venom in my system! It's…making me want….to fight!"

Zecora nodded and quickly grabbed a cup from inside the cottage, rushing outside, Tien had made a cut and the blood leaked into the cup "Thank you, I'll get it to Twilight!" Zecora said as she ran off towards the castle hoping Twilight was out from hiding and smiled when she saw the group assembled outside the castle "Twilight, there seems to be snakes forcing some of our friends with the urge to fight!" she said quickly.

Deadpool groaned "Looks like Edd and Aizen boy have had enough playing around!" he said as he began to explain "The evil dudes have fourteen commanders, like the generals they're numbered. I was fourteen, Tirek was thirteen and this has all the hallmarks of Commander 7, Jafar, the dude always gave me the creeps but he has powerful magic, mostly snake themed. I kept expecting to turn into one"

Applejack frowned "Well Twilight looks like Aizen has raised the stakes" she said as she turned to Twilight who nodded "We best find an anti-venom before our friends hurl themselves at Canterlot's walls"

Twilight smiled, as she looked at the blood she focused on splitting the blood from the venom, the spell forced her to concentrate hard on getting the venom away from the blood but finally she had the green liquid in a vile. "Give me a couple of moments to figure out if we have anything to counteract the venom" she said as she took the vile into the castle and after ten minutes, she walked out and showed the group a small vile "There is no anti-venom but there is a cure, all we need to do is hit the people affected with a sleeping spell and the venom will lose all effect, once we remove the snakes"

Deadpool appeared next to her dressed as a scientist "I conquer with your professional opinion" he said sounding like he was taking the mickey "Seriously folks, that has to be the silliest solution to blood lust. I prefer my solution!"

Applejack groaned "And that is?"

"Attack it! It works every time!" Deadpool said as though it was obvious "It's also how I relax, fight Wolverine in New York, an hour later fight Spiderman and then if I have time fight whoever wants some!" the group looked at him with concerned expressions "What?! Oh come on it's a completely healthy way to pass the time…well it is for me!"

"That'd explain a lot" the Magna defender said under his breath

Twilight sighed "Regardless we better get to work!" two hours later, everyone affected was asleep, Gandalf looking over the affected "It's strange, practically all the humans were affected except, Gandalf, the Power Rangers and you Deadpool"

Gandalf smiled "It is strange but at least we caught it in time. My magic did protect me from the effects but I'm also not strictly human, since I am a wizard, I'm known as a Maia." he then added "However it doesn't change the fact we still need to attack. War is upon this land, if you don't do something Ponyville will suffer"

Deadpool shook his head as he said "Hate to say it old timer but that's exactly what Aizen wants. They'd have the advantage up there, Aizen has said more than once, there is a spot on the mountain that'd make an excellent spot for an ambush and thus any attack could go horribly wrong" he paused as he appeared behind Gandalf dressed as weather presenter "The weather today there is a high chance of death with chances of defeat if we attack Canterlot. While staying here gives us a low pressure of victory!"

"Alright we get it!" Applejack snapped "But how the hay do we lure them down here for a fair fight?!"

"Did somepony say they wanted a fight?" a voice said behind the group, turning they saw Sombra looking very smug "Ah Twilight Sparkle the time has come for my revenge! But first introductions, I'm Sombra Commander 12. Commander 11, Omega Red! Commander 10, Nappa! Commander 9, Tidalwave! Commander 8, Scar! And our leader of this attack Commander 7 Jafar"

Nappa smirked "These weak ponies won't take a lot of effort, I'll finish them in sec…" he was interrupted by a vicious kick from behind, Piccolo "…Ow who the heck did that?!"

Piccolo looked enraged at the saiyan "Someone with a long memory! This time, it won't take long to dispatch you!" he said with a growl as he cracked his knuckles.

"Some idiots never learn!" Nappa roared as he charged and punched Piccolo but the attack had zero effect "Oh…oh no!"

Piccolo smirked and pointed a finger against Nappa's head "Special beam cannon!" the attack tore Nappa's head off.

Meanwhile Depthcharge and Tidalwave, the battle was a bit of a mismatch but they were exchanging blows but the battle didn't last long as Piccolo's attack struck Tidalwave and destroyed him too "Hey! I wanted to finish him myself!"

Piccolo merely shrugged and said "Opps" before they both sat down and looked at the two Z upon the floor "Hmm again? This can't be good" Piccolo put his hand on the Z and sensed a tremendous surge of energy coming off the Z.

Aslan and Scar were fighting but Scar was clearly outclassed and then he cheated "My power boost will let me win this fight!" he roared and he tripled in size "Now your history!" as he brought his claw down but Aslan managed to doge the attack "I wonder how long you can avoid my attacks before I kill you!"

Aslan however didn't get a chance to answer as Basil jumped in and delivered a kick against Scar's head that send the lion flying "Terribly sorry, that just didn't look like a fair fight, old chap and I thought I'd step in" Basil said "Beside grins here looks like a cheat anyway"

Aslan nodded "Indeed" he said simply.

"Hey Omega Red! You look in a good mood?" Deadpool joked as he drew his swords "Then again with that face it's hard to tell. I mean look at it, it never changes, you always look like your sucking on a lemon and you can't spit it out!"

"Do you ever shut up Wilson?!" Omega red fumed as he looked at Deadpool as his tentacles flew out and wrapped around Deadpool's arms "Now I'll finally get to shut that merc mouth of yours! AHH!" he screamed as he looked down to see a lance weapon sticking through his chest "You'll pay for this!"

Billy looked at Omega Red as he fell forward "Well you shouldn't have let your guard down" Billy said as the power lance disappeared "I may feel sorry for you but I've watched enough monsters fall to know this was necessary"

Deadpool looked at Billy a bit shocked before unloading five shots into Omega red's head "Dude, for a guy wearing blue spandex that was…harsh but hey it was pretty cool!" he said as he put the weapon away before thrusting a sword into Omega red chest "Sorry just want to make sure the bed wetter is dead!"

Sombra smirked at Twilight as they exchanged blows "So tell me, Sparkle how much pain do you think Celestia is in right now? I think Puppetmon's probably tearing her feathers off, one by one and then he'll pull whatever is left of her wings!" he said with a delighted grin "Then maybe he'll make her legs bend the wrong way!" he laughed but suddenly he felt a terrible pain around his leg. Looking down he saw Stitch biting down with all the power his jaws could supply "OOOWWWW! Get off you blue abomination!" he began to shake his leg desperate to get Stitch off.

Stitch let go falling to the ground saying "Big Dummy" he landed on the ground spitting Sombra's black blood from his mouth before looking up at Sombra with a smirk who returned it with a dangerous growl "Now Twilight!"

Twilight was charging her magic "Hey Sombra! This battle ends here!" she screamed as she fired off the attack, she wasn't alone, as Cheetor, Rattrap, Adam and the magna defender fired their weapons at Sombra. The resulting explosion was enormous and Sombra fell to the ground with a crash "You can't win Sombra surrender!"

Sombra rose weakly to his hooves and looked up at Twilight "Once the Smooze comes through the portal! You'll pay for this!" he screamed but suddenly a pony landed in front of him, Firefly "What?! NO! You were supposed to lure the ponies into our trap!"

Moondancer stepped next to Firefly with Warmachine landing on the other side of Firefly "Sorry Sombra but once I told my friends, what your bosses were up to! Warmachine here was sent to find her and we were able to avoid your boss's poorly planned ambush!"

Sombra growled with anger "Well then I'll make this little victory…..costly!" he screamed the last word as he lunged forward, head lowered aiming for Firefly "Die, You useless puppet!"

"NO! Get out of the way!" Twilight screamed, Warmachine fired his gun at Sombra, killing the dark pony but Sombra's horn sunk deep into flesh but Firefly was fine "Moondancer! NO!" Twilight landed next to her old friend "Please..no…no…please….we…I…" she cried into Moondancer's blood stained mane "You…can't…die!"

"Moondancer!" Fluttershy screamed as the rest of the main six formed a circle around the fallen unicorn. Pinkie and Rarity both cried as they comforted the other, Applejack and Rainbow Dash trying their best to cover the pain they felt for their friend, who was crying over Moondancer's dying form "This can't be happening!"

Moondancer looked up at Twilight looking her in the eyes "Please….Twilight save…Equestria and….I'm glad I had a friend like..y.." she mumbled weakly as the last of her strength failed her and her eyes lost the light of life.

Twilight's tears splashed down worse than before and she screamed "N…No…noooo!"

Gandalf who was fighting Jafar saw what had just happened as the two wizard's staffs crossed each other "Twilight…take courage…you'll need it for the coming battle" he said as he drew his sword "Now, Jafar I will fight to avenge our fallen comrade!" he brought the sword against Jafar's staff but the weapon failed to stop the strike and Jafar's arm was severed.

"You old fool! You'll pay for that!" Jafar screamed as he held the remains of his staff and before anyone could stop him, he ripped off a golden band from his arm "Unleash the untold wrath of the genie whose mistress, Maleficent has wished for your death!"

Discord suddenly appeared behind the red genie and growled angrily "You're going to wish you had never been summoned from your cheap lamp!" his anger clear, Discord was a lot of things but anyone who crossed his friends wouldn't live to regret it "Now let's make you a new lamp!" Discord was as bad as his word and a lamp appeared below Jafar "Now disappear! And this time make it for good!"

Jafar screamed as he was drawn into his new home but his home was then transported away by Gandalf who turned to Aslan and Scar who was now all alone against the combined forces of Equestria and her allies who were all very angry "May I suggest you run?" Gandalf said in a dangerous tone and Scar turned running towards the mountain, however Gandalf wasn't in a forgiving mood "Piccolo, take it away!"

"Hell zone Grenade" Piccolo screamed his ire clear as the attacks destroyed the lion.

Twilight was led away by Fluttershy as those affected by the snake curse awoke to those who had been awake to see Moondancer's death, who were still crying over her remains and then finally Discord did the right thing by the brave unicorn. Making a coffin appear around her body, cleaning her body and making her body ready for burial, his own face unable to hide his own tears "I may not have known her but her actions speak for themselves" he said.

"Um…sorry am I interrupting something?" a voice said from the direction of the castle "I brought some help…Twilight send me a message telling me not to go through the portal…who are all these people?"

The remaining 4 of the main 6 turned towards the voice and Applejack said "Sunset Shimmer? What are ya doing here?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay that chapter really back fired, I liked the set up fine and killing off my favourite one off character was difficult but I think killing off Moondancer was a fairly good idea, not sure it turned out well. However I think my big mistake was having fourteen commanders, maybe I should have kept the number one commander for each general rather than two. Now we have to focus on killing them off or transporting them back to their home worlds. But hey it was fun and I think the decision to bring Sunset Shimmer into the story was...oh come on...it was obviously going to happen, we all know from Friendship games, anything that affects the portal, the Equestria girls know about it.**

 **Well anyway that's chapter 22 and I'm hoping to have the story finished by the end of the month. So we can get on with the sequel.**

 **Please remember to Suggest, review and have a nice day.**


	24. Chapter 23

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 23

Back at Canterlot high and two hours earlier

"Hey! What are you doing the statue?!" Sunset shimmet screamed as she saw a strange man looking closely at the statue, with a lot of strange equipment, Sunset's day was not going well, after getting a confusing message from Twilight, her old journal had let loose a powerful blast of magic, she only avoided having her head melted off because Rainbow Dash had pushed her out of the way but now she was wanting to head back to Equestria because her gut told her something was very wrong. However when she'd gotten outside, she spotted the man and whatever he was doing, it couldn't be good but as she approached she was stopped by another man holding a bow in his right hand "Hey! Get out of the way!"

"Sorry miss but Mr Stark is very busy working on figuring out what's going on with this unusual energy spike, so the area isn't safe. Please take me to your head, so I can tell her the school is to evacuate by order of the Avengers!" the man said as he held out a badge that showed his identity "So please lead the way"

Sunset knew she couldn't do anything at that precise moment but as she turned to leave, her friends, including this world's Twilight Sparkle walked up and they looked concerned at the portal but they were unable to say anything while the man was present and after dropping the man off they walked out to the soccer field and began a meeting.

"So why are those two guys interested in the portal?" Pinkie Pie asked as she sat down on one of the seats.

"Yeah the portal has never drawn so much attention, there must be something wrong but strong enough for the Avengers to notice?! This is bad!" Applejack said as she looked out a bottle of water and took a sip.

"I don't get it! Who are the Avengers? Are they friend or foe?" Sunset asked as she looked over at the school with great concern.

"Well the thing is, darling the Avengers have been around for about four years now, there was an attack on New York and they suddenly appeared" Rarity explained as she looked over at the school as well "They wouldn't be here, if the need wasn't dire"

"Um…what about pony Twilight?" Fluttershy asked timidly as she looked at Sunset "You…don't think she's in some sort of trouble?"

Sunset frowned "I don't know. I won't lie, I've got a horrible feeling that she's in trouble and I need to get through the portal to check! Before my journal nearly took my head off, Twilight send me a message saying not to go through the portal but I'm still going" Sunset said as she looked around the group, who nodded showing their support "Is it just me or is the field awfully quiet?" the group looked around but they spotted a man standing at the door of the school "Who's that?"

"Captain America!" Rainbow Dash whispered, she then looked closer at the man "Is it just me or is he staring straight at us?"

"Well there's a very good reason for that" A voice behind the group said "Hi my name is Scott Lang, I'm afraid we here to ask you lot some questions" he smiled as a man with wings landed on the stands above the group and a woman approached the opposite side of the field "Well I heard something about Pony Twilight care to explain?"

Sunset shimmet looked around they were completely surrounded by the Avengers, there was no way out but they had to get to Equestria and find out if the pony world was okay. The woman saw Sunset looking around and said "Don't do anything stupid!" she drew two pistols "Or else I'll have to knock you out!"

Applejack dashed forward and kicked the pistols out of her hands "Bet ya didn't expect that!" she said looking at Black Widow with a grin "Come on girls, we can't let ourselves be pushed around!"

"Yeah, AJ's right!" Rainbow Dash said as she looked at Antman with a grin "Guess that means you're out of luck!"

Sunset however said "Rainbow! Applejack we need to get to our instruments! Come on! Let's run past that Captain America guy!" they ran toward Cap but Spike charged forward and jumped on the hero who was a bit too surprised to respond as Spike did everything to hold the heroes back "Thanks, Spike!" Sunset called back to the dog.

As they ran through the school they were drawing closer to the music room, but then they were stopped by the appearance of another superhero blocked their path, Spiderman "Well hello there! Sorry ladies but I have my orders" he said preparing his web shooters but Pinkie was there revealing her party cannon from one of the lockers "Oh well that isn't fair at all"

"Oh I'm sorry we have a friend to help!" Pinkie said as she pulled the string, there was a big bang and Spiderman was buried in confetti "Well what did you expect, it is a party cannon it just happened to loaded with confetti last week I loaded it with banana cream pies!"

Rainbow Dash looked at Pinkie with a concerned look "Pinkie, you scare me sometimes" she said before they finally made it to the music room and their instruments. Locking the door behind them "Thew! We made it but uh…Sunset, I don't think us doing the whole Pony up thing will help us get through the portal!"

Twilight nodded "Rainbow's right! If we try to run past them maybe one of us could make it?" she wasn't sure about this, Twilight was still unconfident about the whole Pony up thing and now they were going to try and outsmart the Avengers! This had failure written all over it but then she had an idea "What if we use this to lure them away?" she pulled out the old device she had used to drain the other six of their magic "It could work? As it'll give off the same energy as the portal"

Suddenly a voice said "Um, I'll take it" as they turned they found themselves looking at a tall boy with green dreadlocks and a relaxed smile "Sorry, I wasn't meaning to like to ease drop…I was in here like and then you guys ran in"

"Who are you?" asked Twilight she remembered seeing him at the friendship games but other than that she really couldn't remember his name "Sorry"

"It's cool, the name's Sandalwood, I'll buy you as much time as I can" Sandalwood explained as he looked out the window of the door and spotted someone "Hey it's Micro chips, he can help us too!" Sandalwood opened the door and pulled a shorter, thinner boy with glasses in "Hey Micro chips we like need your help"

Micro chips turned and looked at the girls with a blush "Um…s…sure it'd be a pleasure" he stuttered "What can I do to help?" so the plan was explained to him by the girls but the whole time he kept giving a very fleeting looks at one of the girls. After that Micro chips tugged on Sandalwood's sleeve "Um Sandal could we talk over there?" he pointed to the corner.

Sandalwood nodded and they walked over to the corner "So what's up dude?" Sandalwood asked in a hushed whisper as he looked at Mirco chips who seemed extremely nervous "if this is about your crush…then dude you better tell her. Look I know dude, you…just need to take a deep breath and tell her. The worst she can say is no"

Micro chips looked over at the girls as they were talking "It's all very well for you to say that but it's not that easy for me. She's so talented, brave, strong and…I'm not" he whispered as Sunset walked over.

"Hey, we're ready to head out" she said as Sandlewood took the device "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Don't worry we got this, we totally gonna get you to that statue!" Sandalwood said as Micro chips nodded "But could I make a totally cool suggestion? You remember Rainbow Dash's rally song from before the Friendship games? Well that song we right we are Canterlot high and we will unite, weather that's against another school or super powered jerks!"

"Yeah! He's right we'll help too!" the voice of Applebloom called over from the door, leading in Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell "Those guys are messing with the wrong school!"

"Yep!" Big Mac said as he followed them in "I'm in too!"

"We can't let them get away with bullying our friends!" said Lyra Heartstrings followed by Bulk Biceps, Shining Armour and Sweetie Drops "We saw those jerks try to hurt you! Canterlot High unites when threatened!" Bulk nodded and Seetie drops smiled.

"Shining what are you doing here?!" Twilight asked shocked as her big brother hugged her.

"I saw those guys try to hurt you, no one does that to my sister and gets away with it, I was also coming to take you to Mum and Dad's wedding anniversary!" He seemed very cross but smiled when he explained about the wedding anniversary "So I'll do what I can to get you to that statue"

"Well looks like we got some help! Let's go teach those Avenger jerks how we at CHS tackle threats!" Sandlewood yelled and the room roared to life, it was at that moment Sandlewood looked out a map of CHS "So we like need a plan to get them to the portal"

"I think I have one" Twilight said "A large group would get caught too quickly like with how Spiderman was able to block our path. If it wasn't for Pinkie Pie's party cannon we would have been caught" she drew seven different routes on the map to the statue before pointing to one of the routes for each group "So we'll split up! Sandalwood you'll take Fluttershy this way, Um CMC you'll take Sunset this way, I'll go with Big Mac this way, Applejack you'll go with Micro chips on this route, Rarity will go with Lyra this way, Bulk will take Pinkie this way and Sweetie drops could you get Rainbow there via this route?" she then paused and turned to Shining "Please take this. You'll be our diversion" she had a selfish reason for this decision but kept it quiet "Let's get ready!"

"Right!" they all said as the group prepared to leave Shining walked up to Big Mac.

"Um Big Mac isn't it?" he asked nervously remembering the time five years earlier when he'd beaten Big Mac narrowly in the Friendship games, he'd been a different person back then but it had ended with Big Mac humiliated and Shining hated to admit he hadn't dissevered to win but then he decided to be honest "I don't know if you remember me but I'm sorry for what happened at the friendship games five years ago, I cheated you and I'm sorry" he looked down ashamed.

Big Mac smiled, extending his hand and said "I don't remember that and maybe you shouldn't either?" to which Shining nodded and shook his hand "Now let's get our sisters through that portal!"

"Yeah, just promise me, you won't let anything happen to Twilight" Shining said sad that he was implying that Big Mac would let his sister get hurt but Big Mac smiled and nodded "Thank you"

"Your welcome, just ya promise me, you'll watch out for my sisters too, if you can" Big Mac said as they prepared to leave, the group split into three and then into their seven groups. Big Mac looked round a corner but there stood a member of The Avengers, none other Captain America but luckily he had his back to them. Big Mac turned to Twilight and whispered "There ain't much I can do to hold him for long but I'm gonna tackle him and you run past!" Twilight nodded as Big Mac stepped out but his boots made a loud screech sound and Captain America turned "Um look behind you! It's Twilight Sparkle!" Cap turned and Big Mac took his moment, tackling Cap to the ground but was Cap was a lot stronger than the plucky teenager "Twilight! GO! While I still got a hold!"

Twilight nodded and ran past Big Mac, not daring to look back, she didn't want to imagine how outclassed Big Mac was but she kept moving "Good luck mac!"

"Get off me!" Cap shouted as he threw Big Mac off him but in the wrong direction, Big Mac landed down the route Twilight had just gone, so when he stood up a moment later he was blocking the route "Out of my way! You have no idea, how dangerous this is! I don't want to hurt you!" Big Mac raised his fists in a defensive manner "You really don't want to do this, boy. That girl is dangerous!"

Big Mac smirked and said "Yep! But you threaten my sister and her friends and you're the one in danger!" he hoped the others were doing okay.

The CMC and Sunset certainly weren't they'd run into Antman, who'd shrunk and now they were waiting for him to reappear "Hey! Ya chicken! Where are ya?!" Applebloom called out as Sunset stood pensively "With all due respect, you'd best get going!"

Sunset nodded but as she got near to the entrance of CHS, Antman appeared behind her and grabbed her wrist "Sorry, miss but you're not going anywhere!" Antman said as he tried to pull her closer so he could get her to Stark but he was knocked over and Sunset rolled away. Seeing Scootaloo had collided with the superhero with her scooter and was now joined by Sweetie Bell and Applebloom grabbing Antman's arms and legs "Hey get off! I don't want to hurt you three but I have a job to do!"

"We do too, it's called helping our friends do what's right and you won't stop us!" Sweetie Bell said but she was struggling, she then screamed "Sunset! Go! We've got him!"

Scootaloo screamed "If you get caught you'll owe me a new scooter!" she too was struggling but they had to hold on "You're not getting our friend!" as Sunset made for the doors but was stopped by Spiderman who wrapped his web around Sunset's wrist "NO!"

Suddenly Spiderman was knocked off his feet by some unexpected help which hit him hard, he let go of his webbing and Sunset made it to the door "Boulder says hurting my cousins isn't nice" Maud Pie said in her usual bored sounding voice "Are you okay, Applebloom?" who nodded and looked at Maud with a smile "Now maybe you'd think about leaving"

Fluttershy and Sandalwood then arrived on the scene running from Hawk eye who screamed "Antman stop them!" he then looked at Antman and snapped "Seriously?! You can't handle three little girls!"

Sandalwood turned and said "Dude maybe you just need to calm down? We're just trying to get our friends to the statue!" but Hawkeye punched him knocking him to the floor "Bro, that was most uncool!"

Fluttershy was almost at the door but both Spiderman and Hawkeye made one last attempt to stop her, Spiderman shot his webbing and Hawkeye made a grab for her wrist but that idea proved to be a mistake as the webbing caught Hawkeye. Maud then grabbed Spiderman and threw him at Antman, the crusaders got out of the way in time but Antman was hit by the falling wall crawler. Which was made worse when Hawkeye fell on top of them, causing the three men to struggle in the webbing and Hawkeye snapped "I don't believe this, we just beaten by three little kids and three teenagers!"

Maud pulled out her pet rock and said "Boulder was right, those Judo classes was money well spend" she smiled as the crusaders began to laugh and they followed Fluttershy out "Oh my"

Bulk Biceps was trying his best to get Pinkie Pie away from Falcon, they'd made it outside via the back door and were running round when Falcon had spotted them, he'd driven back to the car park but there was precious little they could do to stop him. He was high up about to swoop down and when that happened dodging would be all they could do but suddenly help arrived. They were running through the car park, a car pulled up and DJ pon-3 looked out before indicating for them to get in. Falcon flew low trying to make a grab for Pinkie Pie but a swerve from DJ had the desired effect of shaking him off.

Applejack said "Ya seriously need to get a life!" as she kicked Black Widow in the stomach sending the woman flying into a locker and she turned to Micro chips who smiled sheepishly "Well that was easy, maybe these Avengers aren't so tough?"

Micro Chips shook his head "I calculate that…that simply isn't the case…it's that your…um very strong yourself!" he said looking at Black widow who stood up rubbing her back and stomach "We'd better get out of here!"

"Not so fast!" they turned to see a man standing in armour with long blonde hair "You shalt not pass, otherwise I'll have little choice but to stop you" he had a big hammer and as he stepped forward he looked deadly serious "What is thou's choice?"

Applejack looked at the man wondering if she could make a break past the man but suspected her chances were somewhere between hopeless and none "Well I'd like to say…" Applejack said trying to think.

Micro chips suddenly stepped forward, thinking fast and said "My good man! She needs the toilet! You wouldn't deny a woman her most basic need!" he hoped the large man before him didn't know the nearest toilet was the other way "Please!"

Thor raised his eyebrow but smiled "If thou promises they'll let me accompany them" he said standing to the side allowing Micro Chip and Applejack to pass "Lead the way. Black Widow is thou okay?" he had turned to Black widow who looked at him in shock as Applejack and Micro chips ran "What is thou staring at?" he turned round just in time to see Applejack close the side door behind her.

"I actually can't believe that worked" Applejack said looking at Micro chips "Thank you"

"Oh your welcome" Micro chips said looking at Applejack as he continued "But we still need to keep moving, that guy looks like the kind that wouldn't appreciate being outwitted" he was certain that he'd just ticked off the wrong guy but he made a promise to the Rainbooms and he intended to keep it and get AJ to the portal safely "Alright the cost looks clear"

"Wait where's Twilight and Big Mac they were meant to join up with us weren't they?" Applejack looked around concerned but there was no sign of them "Twilight?! Big Mac?!" Applejack called out but there was no sign of them.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity's groups had joined up but they were concerned, Pinkie Pie and Bulkbiceps were meant to join up with them but they spotted the car. So they all headed for the statue finally they made it but the statue looked too quiet and then they then saw a man in a red and gold suit land carrying, Shining Armour, who looked unconscious!

"No, Shining!" came a scream from the front door, it was Twilight and her eyes were filled with tears. She had to take a different route to get to the door but it was taking Sunset and Fluttershy everything they had to hold her back "Let me go! He needs me!"

Sunset screamed "Twilight for goodness sake! If you go to help Shining, you'll be caught!" suddenly a man in a red hat jumped out of a car and kicked Iron Man who dropped Shining and allowed Twilight to run to her brother, the new comer protected her "Who the?!" Sunset said in a hushed whisper

"How dare you?! Leave this school now or I'll be forced to show you a world of hurt!" the man said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Iron Man, the man seemed to pulse power out from him "Are you alright?" the man asked Twilight who nodded numbly "Good, I don't know what's going on but kicking the stuffing out of a teenager is well below the mark!"

Iron man said "These teenagers are giving off a weird energy! We need to capture those with the energy and contain it! It's very unstable!" he seemed certain what he'd done was right "What I did was within reasonable force for the situation, besides all I did was knock him out with a knock out dart"

It was true the dart was sticking out Shining's leg but that didn't stop Twilight yelling "We haven't done anything to deserve this! You came to our school and threatened us!" she had tears in her eye but then she calmed down and asked "Who are you, sir?" she looked up at the man in the red hat.

"Call me Wesley Collins but I'm also known as the Red Time force ranger!" he then yelled and moved his arms "Time for Timeforce!" he transformed into the red ranger before drawing two swords "Now, you have this one chance to back down!"

Iron Man looked unimpressed as he prepared his weapons but then a voice yelled "Your out of line Stark" it was Captain America standing with Big Mac "It turns out that these girls have been doing our job in defending the school! They're no threat!" Principle Celestia and Luna suddenly stepped out of the school "Celestia and Luna told me everything and Mac here supported their claims! Avengers stand down!"

Iron Man looked at Captain America with a cold glare "You believe the word of three people, Cap!? That maybe enough for you but some of us need evidence! So far all we can tell is that there is an enormous energy pulse that killed our friend! James Rhodes has gone missing and all you think about is the word of three people you don't know!" Iron man yelled in frustration "Not counting the missing monsters Carnage and Venom"

Wes suddenly spoke up "Um…hang on, there's something I need to say, my powers are from the year 3000, recently my friend Eric and I got word from the year 3015, they said among other things, the time line is beginning to become heavily damaged in many areas!" he explained "Including the disappearance of one of our founding members, Billy Cranston, the original blue ranger, records of him are beginning to disappear according to my friend, Trip"

Iron Man then looked at Wes with anger "Then why are you here?!" he snapped "You come here to screw up the timeline even more!?" he paused and pointed at Twilight "Her friends and herself are the strongest link we have to what happened to the missing people, since they're giving off a similar energy! So I'm taking her in!"

Suddenly more Canterlot high students ran up, forming a circle around Twilight and her friends "Canterlot high united!" they all screamed "We won't let you take our friends! We believe in the magic of friendship!"

Spike ran up to Twilight and growled at Iron Man pulled his face visor off but he looked very confused "James is my friend, what would you do James?" he whispered to himself, he seemed to make up his mind, landing on the ground before deactivating his armour and stepped out from it "So who can explain to the rest of the class why you have this energy in such high amounts?"

Sunset Shimmer stepped forward and said "I can. First off I need to make one thing clear, I'm a pony"

Tony, Wes and Cap began laughing before seeing the serious look on Sunset's face, Tony asked "Your serious?" to which Sunset nodded "No…no…way are you a pony…that wouldn't explain the…how…pony…that doesn't make sense! How…how are you talking if that were the case?"

Wes began laughing "If that's your only question, consider yourself lucky!" he said through trying not to burst out laughing "I mean, if you're a pony, then how do you look like a teenager? What does being a pony have to do with the high energy readings?"

"Would you let her explain before you ask questions?" Spike suddenly snapped.

"A talking dog!" all three men yelled in surprise and more questions started right away "How? When? What?" were among about twenty questions hurled Spike's way but Twilight timidly pointed to Sunset and the questions stopped.

"Well, um…I'm a unicorn from a magical land called Equestria. I live here because I like it here and no one ever said there was a problem. However when I came here…" and so Sunset explained the adventures that had transpired in Canterlot and about Pony Twilight "So when my homeland's magical energy is put at risk, I think we're directly affected but I'm not certain, as for why heroes from this world are disappearing….I really have no idea"

Tony smiled and said "So this statue is a portal? Hmm and the only way to fix stuff here is to make sure things in this Equestria place go back to normal? Well I do believe the next step is obvious" he turned to walk through the portal "Come on let's go!"

Captain America however said "Hang on Stark, we have a problem if whatever is threatening their world comes through the portal while we're away, our world could be destroyed. I think it'd be best if myself and the Power ranger went through with the seven girls and the dog"

Wes nodded "He's right and besides, all due respect Stark, there might not be internet in Equestria and that armour of yours is Wi fi isn't it?" he said as he laughed "I've send a message to Eric, he'll alert the other rangers who'll be on standby and ready to help"

So the group of now ten all prepared to leave through the portal. When they had done so they were in for a shock, Sunset Shimmer, Cap and Wes were unaffected by the portal but the rest had switched to ponies and dragon respectively.

"What's going on? I'm a pony!" Applejack said checking out her new body and attempting to cover up when she realised she was naked "Um Sunset what the heck is going on?" she looked around and saw her friends who equally looked awkward. "So Pinkie and I are…normal ponies, Fluttershy and Rainbow are ponies with wings?"

"Earth ponies and Pegasus ponies" Sunset said as she looked around for pony Twilight.

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash said "So Rarity and Twilight are Unicorns?"

"Wait! What?!" Sunset said spun round and saw Twilight, she was a unicorn "Your supposed to be an Alicorn, Twilight?! I'm supposed to be a unicorn! What's going on? It's like someone is playing a joke on us!"

Wes however heard an explosion "With all due respect we can work this out later!" he said as they ran outside, to which the new ponyfied humans were having considerable difficulty but they did get help from Cap and Wes "So this is your homeland, Sunset?" as they got outside.

"You know, I can't imagine how hard it must have been for pony Twilight, when she first came to our world" Rarity said as she looked at her hooves "It really difficult to run on four legs"

They then spotted the massive explosion from Piccolo's attacks and headed over to the sight of the battle "What the?!" Sunset said as she saw so many unusual things in the land she used to know so well. She then spotted the pony main 6 without Twilight that couldn't be a good sign "Um…sorry am I interrupting something?" she asked Applejack, she then decided to lie and said "I brought some help…Twilight send me a message telling me not to go through the portal…who are all these people?" she wasn't sure if it was best to lie at this point but the situation seemed tense.

 **Author's note!**

 **So that's chapter 23, my goal was always to make chapter 23 the biggest chapter because 23 is my favourite number, after all I'm Garfield[b]23[/b] and that joke is awful. I thought it'd be fun to explain how messed up the portals were with this chapter as well. Okay also I like the Avengers, the reason they were the enemy in this chapter is because knowing Stark and his reposes to situations you know, he'd have the Avengers in a wild goose chase over this. Also even though the Canterlot students were able to outsmart the Avengers, I don't mean any disrespect to the avengers, it was just I wanted to have the outsmarting being funny, not sure if that worked but oh well move on.**

 **Alright so please remember to review, suggest and have a nice day!**


	25. Chapter 24

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 24

"So that's the situation? Well it certainly seems strange, all these people and yet no good reason for why the attack is taking place. The enemy didn't need to give us fighters, so why do it?" Sunset asked as a council of war sat around the table within Twilight's castle. Sunset sitting in Applejack's chair "They gave us all these allies? Why? Wouldn't it be easier to attack when Equestria didn't have defenders with such power?"

Basil Stag hare nodded sitting in Fluttershy's chair "Your right old gal, this certainly seems poorly planned, yet it's also seems as if a lot of planning went into their attack and they still seem to have the advantage!" he said as he ate a carrot and looked at the map "Have any of you noticed the map seems a jolly bit confused?" they all looked at him "Well look here, at this bally place, the crystal empire, right?" to which Twilight nodded "Well I can tell what's there but Canterlot, I can't bally tell if there is a city there?"

Gandalf looked at where Basil was pointing "He's right" the map in every other area was detailed, even including changes the last few battles had brought about, the holes from Tien and Piccolo's attacks had caused, even the smallest change due to damage but yet Canterlot seemed strangely unaffected despite Moondancer's reports there was now some changes there "It certainly seems strange the map would be lie? Considering it's your side" he looked at Twilight who nodded "So someone must be tampering with it"

"The Tree of Harmony?" Twilight asked and then turned to Tien and the pony Applejack who were standing behind her "Applejack! Guide Tien to the tree and investigate!"

Applejack nodded saying "On it!"

Tien nodded but Piccolo walked over "I'll join you! Whoever is doing this might be stronger than Aizen and we nearly lost you, Tien" Piccolo explained as they walked out before Piccolo asked "Applejack, which way?"

Back in the meeting, Twilight turned to Gandalf "I think we better take a break till they get back" she suggested as she looked at the map "I mean if this turns out to be a lead then, our decision could be decided by what they bring back" Gandalf nodded and Twilight turned to Sunset who seemed confused by the whole thing "I'll need to have a word with you and our friends you brought from Canterlot High"

"Sure thing Twilight" Sunset said, after getting the group together including Captain America and Wes, Sunset turned to Twilight "So what's going on? I mean the portal has been acting strangely that's crystal clear and suddenly all these various…fighters…" clearly looking for an idea word to describe the new comers to Equestria "Are here"

Twilight nodded "Well it turns out the mirror was a creation of Discord but when we tried to see if the mirror could go to other worlds, Discord said the portal malfunctioned and now creatures from many other times and places are here" she explained "However it would appear…that if this was an accident someone was unusually well prepared for it because Lord Zedd began to try and take over but it turns out he wasn't the one in charge. Moondancer told us that Zedd is General three with two generals above him and apparently a master but at the moment the strongest one we're aware of is Aizen"

Captain America nodded and asked "So their master was able to use the opportunity to keep the portal open and make the portal bigger?" to which Twilight nodded "Well that doesn't explain one thing, why would they allow you so many allies?"

Wes nodded "From what I remember, from talking with Tommy and Jason, Lord Zedd isn't the kind to stock the decks of his enemies" he said "If only we had a couple pf Zords, I had a word with Billy, Adam and the Magna Defender, they told me they've tried to summon their zords but with no success"

Captain America turned to Wes "So wait! You mean the Power Ranger's greatest weapons? Those giant robots and you can't summon them?!" Captain America asked in shock, to which Wes nodded "Well…that's just great…"

Human Twilight however cut it in "What I don't understand is, if the enemy has such complete control over who we have as allies, why not transport something capable of winning in a single shot? Why make a fight of this?" she asked as she looked around "Surely if they're so powerful they shouldn't be giving us a sporting chance?!"

Meanwhile Tien, Piccolo and Applejack had made it to the bridge across from the Castle of the two sisters, as they descended down the stairs they could see that there was a lot of flashing lights from the cave that held the tree. They sunk up slowly but the point was proven pointless as a voice called out "Ah! Tien, Piccolo it's been too long, I was hoping when I brought you, that I'd get to see you" a tall blue man in reddish and black coloured clothing stepped out from the cave "Ah and honest Applejack too, might I say I have been impressed with your exploits since you gave Centiback such an impressive kick!" the man smiled as if they were friends but Tien, Piccolo and Applejack looked ready for a fight!

Tien looked at the man with fury "Who are you?!" he screamed

"Oh yes Tien, scream something that cliché and I'll off course tell you everything but…then again, would make this game rather boring" the man said as he rubbed his chin "I mean this is all a game"

"A game?!" Applejack screamed her eyes stricken with tears "Ya call murdering Chief Thunderhooves, Moondancer and goodness knows how many more innocent ponies, a game?!" she looked ready to leap at the man "Ya're a monster! You toyed with our lives! I'm gonna buck ya through a wall!"

Piccolo however said "Allow me!" he also looked incredibly cross "Special Beam Cannon!" the attack fired out but the man raised his hand and the attack seemed to be cancelled out "What the?!"

"Oh really, Piccolo you'd think you'd realise just how out classed you truly are but apparently fighting is the only way to get that point across and alas I hoped I'd be able to avoid this sort of thing" the man said as he flew forward and flicked Piccolo on the forehead and this send the namekian flying into the wall behind Tien and Applejack "Now if you'll excuse me, our little game is entering it's final stage…ooo looks like Aizen has send Commander 6 and a squad of Cybermen! You'd best get back"

Tien clenched his fists preparing to throw himself at the new enemy but Applejack stopped him by saying "Woah there, cowboy, if what he says is true….then the others may need our help!" and so after helping Piccolo to his feet, the three flew off to support their friends and battle.

The figure by the tree of harmony smiled gently "And so the final battle begins" he said as he turned to a small mirror in the corner "Yes, Lord our new game will be set up before long. Lord if I might say the ponies from this world should make the upcoming game very enjoyable but may I ask isn't this all very stressful?" after getting his answer the man nodded "So you'll step in when the moment arises!"

"Twilight! Twilight! We're under attack!" Jiraiya yelled as he ran into the castle, all within turned and Twilight looked horrified "There seems to be an army of silver men and they're being led by Orochimaru, please I need help so fight Orochimaru!"

"Hang on!" Zorro said as he walked up "So you know who this Orochimaru is?" to which Jiraiya nodded "Then may I suggest that I take him on and the rest of you can have his army. I've let to find a worthy opponent!"

"Alright! Enough waiting! Let's go take care of these guys!" Warmachine said as those within the castle charged out to battle the oncoming tide of Cybermen approaching Ponyville. However when they got outside, what they saw horrified them; the entire space between the castle and the mountain seemed to have been painted silver. The number of Cybermen seemed endless and in front of them stood, Orochimaru looking very pleased with himself "Well looks like they thrown everything but the kitchen sink at us!"

Wes laughed and said "Don't tempt them! We're already fighting an uphill battle, so let's not give them pointers!" he then yelled "Time for Timeforce!" morphing into his red ranger form "Oh I feel ready for a proper battle!" Jumping high into the air he drew his chrono sabres "Time Strike!" the attack cut five cybermen to ribbons.

"Triceratops!" Billy yelled as he too changed into his blue ranger costume "Blue ranger, armed and ready for battle!" running forward he drew his power lance and cut a few cybermen apart "Boy that wasn't hard"

"Zeo ranger 4! Green!" Adam yelled too as he morphed into the green zeo ranger "Alright guys let's get them!" as the Cybermen approached Adam jumped high into the air and drew his twin axes "Zeo power axes!" and as he fell forward he struck forward cutting the cybermen below him in half.

Jiraiya quickly began to move his hands in handsigns, as he charged towards a cyberman, dodging incoming attacks and yelled "Rasengan!" the attack hit home with such devastating power it send the cyberman into several more cybermen "Come on Orochimaru let's settle this once and for all!"

Orochimaru looked at Jiraiya with boredom "You cannot be serious, Jiraiya, you'd think our previous fights would spoil for you how this promises to turn out" he said as he yawned to finish his sentence "My forces will be more than enough for you!"

However the ponies and their allies were winning, the cybermen for their massive numbers, lacked the power to win the advantage. Warmachine and Metalgarurumon were able to supress them with overwhelming fire power, Stitch and Armstrong were using their superior strength to overpower whole groups of Cybermen and Deadpool was giving one very unlucky Cyberman a wedgie. Overall the forces of Equestria were pushing the enemy back but then their chances fell, as two more commanders arrived.

"So Orochimaru, looks like your struggling!" the first one said bored looking at the forces of good "Right Commander 4, Saruman what's your orders?" as he turned to look at the old man who also looked bored by the whole situation "Well you are in charge!"

"Commander 5, Rampage you must remember we're here to finish the job and nothing shall stop us!" Saruman said as he pulled out his staff "Now shall we begin!"

Rampage smirked and pulled out his missile launcher "OOO I can hardly wait to inflict such glorious pain" but suddenly Gandalf and Depthcharge landed in front of the two villains "Ah Fishboy! It's been too long, I was hoping we'd meet again so I could settle the score with you!"

"X! You disgusting piece of slag! This time I'll crush you!" Depthcharge yelled as he charged forward pulling out his blaster "For Colony Omicron!" he fired his weapon and the shots hit Rampage sending the evil transformer into several cybermen "Is that all you got, X?!"

"Hardly!" Rampage snapped as he rose his feet but suddenly he transformed into his tank form and fired his rocket launcher, however Depthcharge was able to block the blows by using his wings as a shield and quickly threw his tail spear into the rocket launcher "Oh no! Not again!" the resulting explosion destroyed not only Rampage's body but all the Cybermen around him but before Rampage could reform Warmachine was able to fire a rocket which destroyed his spark, leaving the silver Z as usual behind.

"It's over" Depthcharge said as he aimed his blaster at more of the Cybermen.

Saruman was winning the fight against Gandalf "It's over Gandalf, you were never a match for me" he kicked Gandalf to the ground "Now it ends!" but just before he could land a finishing blow Erza flew forward and blocked the blow

"I won't let you!" she growled as she pushed Saruman back "Now Gandalf, an older gentlemen should let a younger mage take over when he is struggling" she teased as she helped Gandalf to his feet "What say we team up?"

Gandalf smiled and said "A marvellous idea" he drew his sword and both of them prepared for Saruman to rise "What say I distract him, so you can sweep in and finish him?"

Erza nodded and said "I think that sounds like a plan!" so Gandalf charged forward, Saruman raised his staff to block the first blow but because he was so busy blocking the first blow he couldn't stop Erza flying forward and cutting him in half, again leaving the silver Z behind "That was way too easy"

Jiraiya was struggling to land a blow on Orochimaru who was avoiding the worst of Jiraya's attempts but suddenly the two Pinkie Pies appeared behind Orochimaru and stuck their hooves out tripping him over and gave Jiraiya an opening to launch "Rasengan!" the attack hit Orochimaru square in the chest followed by Zorro cutting Orochimaru's head off "Sorry old friend but I have a mission to complete here!" he stood up, while Zorro grumbled about not getting a proper chance to fight but Jiraiya turned to the two pinkies "Who'd have thought you ponies knew a thing about shadow clones?"

"Oh she's not a clone, she's from Canterlot high and she is currently causing more than one person a lot of confusion" Pinkie pie explained as the silver Z appeared where Orochimaru had fallen "But that was a little too easy. The villains might be letting us beat their commanders to allow them to open a massive portal and allow a massive weapon through!"

"Did you hit your head or something?" Jiraiya asked as both Pinkies looked around wildly. However all around them the last of Cybermen were being destroyed, Princess Twilight was blasting a cyberman to bits, while both Rainbow Dashes were flying around seeing to the last of the cybermen. The Power rangers supported by Captain America and Deadpool were dusting off some other Cybermen "You might be right Pinkie we didn't take a single casualty and these robot guys should have been much tougher. Even with you two helping Orochimaru should have killed at least one of our number?"

Iroh nodded "Their three commanders are eternal rivals of those that helped defeat them and they certainly fell way too easy. That's what you told me Gandalf, that other older fellow was a rival of yours?" Iroh said as he turned to Gandalf and Erza both nodded "So maybe they're falling on purpose?"

Basil sighed "Certainly a dashed bit odd, those chaps are talking about beating us and yet they can't win a battle?" he said as the group began to gather round "They're tactics certainly boggle the mind, aye what?!" he then looked up "Looks like the sirs and the lady have returned" all turned to see Applejack, Tien and Piccolo "So what'd ya discover?!"

Applejack explained what they had discovered and Princess Twilight spoke up first, after five minutes to an oddly subdued group, that was clearly in shock about all the pain they had been through being nothing but a game "Game or not, we have to take back Canterlot! With Fluttershy back on our side, we can use the rainbow powers to put an end to Aizen and his bucked up plan!" she was furious, if this was a game Aizen was going to pay for it but then a man almost entirely in black stepped forward "Who are you?! Another enemy?!"

The man was silent for a moment before saying in a subdued voice "I was listening to the orange pony's evaluation of what they found…this Aizen person isn't the ring leader…such…games are always controlled by someone in the shadows" he then looked around "Your group will be no match for their master…their plan is probably a diversion anyway"

Twilight thought through the newcomer's logic and found it to make some sense "You may have a point but…what's your name?" she asked uncertain of the man who's face she couldn't see aside from his chin and mouth.

"I'm Batman!" the man said with a small smile "I'm here to help!"

 **Another's Note**

 **So yeah I got one part of that chapter right and nothing else well, let's hope my clues to who the man at the tree of Harmony aren't too obvious...any guesses? Well I was sitting and rewriting that chapter quite a bit but in the end this was the least complex. Anyway I'm pretty sure getting the story finished when I said I would is now madness and I won't be able to. Well still tough break. Anyway I hope this chapter isn't too much of a disappointment but onto new territory!**

 **Please remember to review, suggest and have a nice day!**


	26. Chapter 25

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 25

Atop an isolated peak, a man stood looking down at the battles below him, seeing the destruction, caused him to smile, the screams of heathens below him and then he said "Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. We are nothing, but dust and to dust we shall return. Amen." drawing his weapons, which were still coated in the blood from the Joker, he continued "Say ya're prayers, ya heathens!" and as a cloud passed by the man disappeared.

"So we're down to two commanders?" Aizen said to Lord Zedd "Our plan is moving forward rather well, I want you to prepare another attack and this time send both of our remaining commanders, putties and some heartless too!" Lord Zedd nodded and Aizen smirked "Our plans shall not be halted, the weapon you speak of better be as powerful as you claim?"

Lord Zedd nodded and said "Despite the original's destruction. This one is built with no such weakness and when we bring it through, the ponies will surrender and we can move onto taking over other worlds!" he paused as he noticed Celestia tied in the corner "Your ponies are walking right into our trap"

Celestia looked up, her eyes still full of defiance "They will not lose to you!" she snapped her courage showing no signs of faltering "The ponies of Equestria shall rise up and crush you!" she however was hiding her deepest fear, which the power of these villains would be too great to overcome.

Aizen looked at Celestia with a bemused smile and said "Ah how amusing, you seem to forget our power is so much greater than yours and we have been allowing the ponies to win. So that our greatest weapon can come through" he rolled out a set of designs "May I present the ultimate weapon, build within the deepest darkest pit of the underworld and is now ready to destroy all our enemies"

Celestia looked at the plans in horror, according to the plans, the weapon was enormous and if looks were to be believed the weapon's power would be unstoppable "N…no it can't be" Celestia said in a small voice, the last of her hope disappearing and shrivelling into despair "Pl…Please you can't!"

Aizen smirk grew even larger "After commander 1 and commander 2 are done losing, we'll take you down to Ponyville and you can tell the ponies with their allies to surrender but if they fail to observe your warning….nothing will stop us from unleashing our weapon!" as Zedd and Aizen walked out, Aizen frowned and said in a low tone "Our prisoner won't be able to get the ponies to surrender but it'll certainly be entertaining to watch"

Lord Zedd nodded "We received word from Commander 2 his plan is ready, he'll be leaving within the hour!" he said as they walked along the halls of Canterlot castle "Lord Aizen, why would you give the ponies and their new friends a chance to surrender, no weapon they possess can stand up to the unspeakable power of my weapon and it's wroth!"

Aizen smiled cruelly "Arrogance once lead to my defeat, as it did to a great many of our other generals but here today is a golden opportunity to test our improved...toy but it'd be more fun to defeat a defiant enemy so we need to give them the chance to surrender or…it's not defiance" he laughed as he walked into "his" room formally Princess Celestia room.

Lord Zedd walked away before whispering "Soon Aizen, you will be out of my way and then I'll take my revenge but oh so much more" after walking for a few minutes he spoke to Puppetmon "After your promotion to Commander 2, how is your plan coming?"

Puppetmon added the finishing touches to his map of Ponyville and the mini figures "All I need to do is get this down to my hiding spot and then my game will begin. All I need is for Commander 1 to distract the ponies and their friends" he said as he looked over at Fleur Dis Lee tied up by Puppetmon's stings, ever since the take-over Puppetmon had been using random ponies to play sick hunting games and many had already died "Once I get all those new toys…I'll finally be able to destroy as many ponies as I want to!"

Fleur weakly said "Pl…Pleas….please…no…!" despair heavy on her voice.

"Aw your no fun…I guess that just leaves me with one option" picking up his hammer, he yelled "Puppet Pummel!" the attack streaked out and Fleur was vaporized, screaming as she disappeared and all Puppetmon said was "Hmm that kind of negative attitude really brings me down. So Zedd when can we start the party?"

Lord Zedd laughed as he said "Well Commander 1 needs one more infusion of power so the darkness within him…can be unleashed" as the two left the room they headed for the dungeon, where a single cell contained a prisoner who was hidden in the shadows and along the way they had collected three pony prisoners which were the Flim flam brothers and Lighting Dust "Commander 1 are you ready for the final infusion of power?"

"As if Zedd!" a weak voice said.

"Well after we sacrifice these three to the evil magic…you'll never turn again" Zedd turned to the three ponies and began to cast the spell "From the darkest pits, grand me the power and unrivalled fury of those long past! Allow goodness to be snuffed out like a simple candle in the wind of evil and never to be relit! Darkness creep back into all realms, fill those realms with your endless despair and know not the goodness that could have been! Now convert this fool back to evil's cold light! Arise Commander 1! I grand you the power of all our fallen commanders, soldiers and these three sacrifices. Now your power will never be challenged again!" the ponies before Zedd were turned to vapour, screams filling the dungeon, their essence being drawn to Zedd's staff, along with energy arising from the ground beneath him and then he turned to the prisoner. The energy gathered suddenly hit the prisoner and he screamed "Now re-join evil my, heir!"

The prisoner stopped screaming and said "Yes…my master" as the chains that bound his wrists, were removed, he walked into the light to reveal, a man dressed in green and wearing a massive gold shield around his shoulders "I will serve you for eternity!"

"And so Tommy Oliver you have re-joined the evil side, from which you shall never sway now and forever" Zedd said with a cruel laugh as he handed Tommy a black version of the white ranger's saba sword "Now! Take Puppetmon and guard him as he prepares step two our master plan" after Puppetmon and the green ranger had left. Galaxia appeared from the cell next to the one Zedd was standing in and Zedd said "So our plan has entered its final stage. Have you got what I asked for?"

Galaxia produced from behind her the Crystal heart "The one that fool, Aizen has is a fake, this one will grand our weapon untold power!" she said laughing as Zedd took the heart and added "So once our weapon appears, when can we start taking over other worlds?"

Zedd merely said "Patience. Before long, the forces of good and evil will matter little to the power of Lord Zedd!" as they left the dungeon.

Puppetmon and Tommy snuck down to Ponyville, after sneaking past the night watch of the town, they made their way to a burnt out hole in the ground and jumped into it. Once inside they looked around and saw many books lining the walls. Puppetmon began to lay out his toy map of Ponyville, while Tommy set up a TV in the corner which was powered by generator, in the days leading up to this, the evil forces had set up cameras all around Ponyville, while also partially preparing the hiding location and now Puppetmon had toy figures of every pony and every non-pony. Three putties were also within the hole as Puppetmon awaited morning and the coming chaos morning would bring, when he'd get to control the battles above ground but what few within the town could know, the battle for Equestria was entering its most devastating stage.

The morning began as quiet as any other, Fluttershy left the castle, her home having been destroyed by Godzilla she headed for Sweetapple acre to check on Onix and Godzilla. Passing many of the Pony's allies on route, she passed Pinkie as she opened the doors of Sugar cube corner "Good morning Pinkie, how are you this morning?"

Pinkie turned with a smile "Great, the cupcakes are fresh out of the oven, want one?!" she said emergently as she looked up at the mountain, even Pinkie was on edge but Twilight had decided that Ponyville needed to retain calm as much as possible and even though Fluttershy's cottage, along with many other buildings, it seemed to calm most of Ponyville down "So want one?!" Pinkie asked.

"Oh no thank you, Pinkie, I only just had breakfast" Fluttershy said smiling gently, she was more eager than most to keep calm and forget about Shadowshy "I better get to Sweet Apple acres" she began to walk away but she saw reflected in a window, Pinkie, looking quite sad and she said in a low whisper "Oh my"

Scootaloo was running through Ponyville, she was eager to find Tien and ask him a question "Hey! Basil! Basil!" she yelled seeing the tall hare walking down the street "Have you seen Tien?!" she looked around excitedly as she asked "I've been wanting to…well you know!"

Basil chuckled as he said "I think he'll be where he was yesterday at this time" he then winked as he saw the filly looking annoyed "Haha I think I saw the old chap training out by Sweet Apple acres" he laughed as he walked on towards the castle.

Scootaloo smiled and ran towards Sweet apple acres, hardly surprising she saw a lot of sparks and bright flashes as Tien and Piccolo trained together. As she drew closer, she couldn't see them but the sound of battle was unmistakeable, a few moments passed before Tien appeared panting as Piccolo appeared across from him and Scootaloo said "Hey Tien! I brought you some water!" pulling out a bottle of water from her saddle bag.

Tien turned looking a little surprised "Oh thank you…uh…"

"Scootaloo! You saved me remember" Scootaloo said looking a little hurt Tien didn't remember her "From Godzilla over there"

Tien blinked before saying "Oh…oh yeah, sorry, it's just been a crazy week, some names are easier to remember than others" he was trying to give a logical reason, for what was actually a little joke but he looked at the Pegasus looking a little hopefully up at him. He couldn't help but smile, he missed Chiaotzu but since meeting Scootaloo, she was like a female pony version of his friend and Tien did admit to himself, he'd miss her when he returned home "What do you want to ask?" before long he was flying with Scootaloo attached to his back by some rope.

Twilight sat in her castle with Spike and Sunset, looking at various plans put forward by some of their allies to attack Canterlot but none were looking viable. It was a simple question, could their flying units claim air superiority from the enemy forces and sadly the answer was no. Even if the units they had were stronger than 95% of the enemy's air units, according to Tien and Piccolo, Aizen was stronger than them and those two were their strongest fighters.

Spike then asked the big question "What about the rainbow powers?" he asked as Twilight and Sunset shook their heads "Why not?! Just power up and this fight is done!" he snapped as he stood up from his chair "Think about all the ponies that have died so far! We have Fluttershy back, heck we even have a spare Fluttershy! So what we're going to risk more lives, we've already lost Moon…!"

"Spike!" Sunset snapped stopping the dragon, however the damage had been done and Twilight walked away from the table. She left the room "Oh well done, Spike! Don't you think Twilight, more than any pony else wants to find a way to win this without losing more friends! She's the Princess of friendship for Celestia's shake!"

Spike looked down, ashamed and said "I'm sorry…I didn't think" he then had tears splashing down his face "Why do I always do that? Why is it I say or do something without thinking and…ruin everything!?" before Sunset could stop him, the dragon ran out of the castle and Sunset was left feeling ashamed of herself.

Gandalf walked in looking strangely sad before looking thoughtfully at the map "I remember I once met a young man stranded in self-doubt and fear. He grew to face every challenge life put before him, including challenges that grew darker than any man should have to face but he grew and became strong" he explained, before smiling "In the hours to come we'll face our darkest fears and hopefully we'll overcome it. However we will not do it alone"

Sunset looked at wizard with a raised eyebrow and asked "What do you fear, Gandalf?"

Gandalf looked a little stunned but smiled and said "I fear much but fear is a part of us, it is when fear leaves me, that I am truly afraid and prepare for a fight" he then looked to the map and continued "To live life without fear is merely the dream of a fool, only fools declare they fear nothing and none of those we have fighting for us are fools" he then pulled out his pipe, he added his Pipe-weed but his matches were wet "Ah, there is one fear, my matches are wet" Sunset used her magic to light the pipe "And that is why fear is a part of us, our friends help us overcome it"

Sunset smiled and nodded "Your right" suddenly Warmachine appeared in the room looking a little shocked as he didn't have his armour on and he was in his underwear "Where did you come from!?" that was when chaos was unleashed.

 **Author's note**

 **Well that's another chapter, I'm hoping to have the next chapter ready for Monday but we'll have to wait and see. So yeah picking the green ranger as commander one was a lazy choice but I feel it works. So the weapon, they're talking about, I hope it isn't too obvious but if it is. well...screw it...it'll be good when it comes through and hopefully the ending will catch those of you reading this off guard.**

 **So that's that. Please remember to Review, suggest and have a nice day!**


	27. Chapter 26

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 26

"James, are you in your armour yet? Remember we promised to help Applejack rebuilt her home" Captain America asked as he walked into Warmachine's room but the man wasn't there "Huh? I guess he already left" as he turned he bumped into someone "Huh? Sailor Jupiter isn't it? What are you doing here? I thought you were on patrol?"

Sailor Jupiter looked a little shocked but said "I was, I was out with Kisuke and Yoruichi! How'd I get here?!" she looked around worried as she then blushed. The humans had been staying in shared accommodation near Twilight's castle but the men and women sections were split into two "I…I'm sorry!" suddenly with a little yelp of surprise, Sweetie Belle appeared in front of the two "How…?!"

Then Sweetie Belle cried out "Rarity! My sister has disappeared!" tears falling down her face "We were having breakfast when she suddenly disappeared! She just vanished! You've got to help me find her! Please…I'm so scared!" she then noticed where she was and her fear seemed to grow "No…no how'd I get here!"

Sailor Jupiter wrapped her arms around Sweetie Belle in a caring way "Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay" she said in a soft tone "We'll help you find your sister. Now come on, she can't have gone far" she then turned to Captain America "We'd better let Princess Twilight know what's going on!" Cap nodded but as they walked out with Sweetie Belle, on their way to the castle Cap suddenly disappeared to be replaced by a man in green "Who are you?! Stay back!?" Sailor Jupiter yelled noticing the man had a sword drawn.

"Your death!" the man said as he swung the sword at Sweetie Belle but Jupiter was able to push the filly out of harm's way. However Jupiter wasn't nearly as lucky, the sword glanced off her shoulder. The blood splashed on the ground, as Jupiter lay holding her shoulder, her powers had saved her from taking a worse injury but the man was determined that wouldn't save her from his next blow "Now die!"

However his next blow was blocked by another sword, Zorro's sword and the swordsman struck the man across the chest but the attack only caused sparks to be sent out as it hit the golden shield. Zorro said through the sword clenched in his teeth "Hmm that's interesting…still your technique isn't all that good" he stood between the enemy and Sailor Jupiter. Zorro turned his head slightly and said "Hey filly! Get her out of the way"

Sweetie Belle nodded and using her magic, which was just strong enough to life Sailor Jupiter, she turned to leave but said "Thank you"

"You really think you can beat me!" Tommy yelled as he drew his dragon dagger, Zorro braced himself as the ranger charged forward but suddenly a man jumped down in front of the ranger "What the…ahhhh!" Tommy was ran through by two bayonets, one through the stomach and the other pierced his throat "W…w…no!" Tommy fell to the ground, unmoving and the shiny silver z shone out from under him.

The man smirked and said "From ashes ya rose and now ta ashes ya return" he turned to face Zorro and said "Now it's ya're turn ya filthy heathen! You have been chosen to reveal my existence to the world. You will witness what happens here today, and you will tell of it later in hell!"

Zorro groaned "You certainly like the sound of your own voice!" he said as he prepared to fight the new enemy, clearly he'd have to keep his guard up and hope he could land a good blow but before he could say another word the man in front of him ran forward, Zorro only just blocked the first blow but the second glanced off his arm "AH! Son of a…!" Zorro said as he turned to face the man "Might I ask ya're name before we continue…if I'm going to die at your hands…I'd like to know the name of my killer"

The man laughed insanely but finally said "Fine, I'll give you the courtesy. The name's Alexander Anderson!" he then charged forward again but this time a different sword blocked the attack "Now what do ya two call yourselves?!"

"The name's Deadpool and this is Roronoa Zoro" Deadpool laughed as he kicked Anderson in the gut "Though how anyone remembers that name without calling him, Washregularly Zorro" Alexander lunged for him but Deadpool pulled out his pistol and unloaded a shot into Anderson's head. However the shot did little "Huh? Looks like another guy with a healing factor? I wonder how many shots it'll take it kill you or maybe your like me?"

Alexander Anderson got up and said "Ya're nae gonna live long enough, heathen to find out!" he picked up his bayonets and added "I'am God's assassin and you'll learn the meaning of his wrath, when it's lit but a little"

Zorro groaned and said "You mean you work for that idiot, Enel!?" he then added "Or do you work for another supposed god?" the resulting question made Anderson look at him with a mad glint "What?"

"Ya'll be the first heathens, I'll cut down like ripe fruit…except so rotten that you crumble before I'm finished!" Anderson yelled in delight.

Zorro and Deadpool both yelled "Would you just shut up already!"

Puppetmon smiled as she watched the chaos he was causing, the ponies and their friends were now more confused than ever. Every time a pony or one of their friends got close to his hiding spot, he'd move them far from the area and keep moving them into dangerous places "This is more fun than that time I fumigated for termites!" he laughed.

"Well personally that doesn't sound very fun" a voice said from the darkness and Discord appeared. He wasn't alone, Iroh was standing looking calm and Discord added "I guess you didn't get the memo? Chaos is my department! Now let me help you stop!" suddenly they all disappeared from the hole and appeared in the centre of Ponyville near Sugarcube corner. The Magna defender, Matt and Metalgarurumon were standing ready to fight "We don't appreciate all the trouble you have been causing!" Discord said with a frown.

Metalgarurumon smirked and said "I guess you didn't learn your lesson the first time?" as he approached Puppetmon closer and growled "Wasn't once enough for you?! Metalwolf claw!" Puppetmon however dodged the attack before it hit him "What the?!" The Magna Defender fired his rifle but the attack failed to find it's mark either and even Iroh's fire bending failed to do anything, as Puppetmon jumped round the flames "Oh come on he wasn't this fast last time we met!"

Puppetmon landed behind Meralgarurumon and said "No duh! I've grown stronger since we last met and with that comes greater speed!" he then swung his hammer and caught Metalgarurumon right under the jaw "Hahaha! Revenge is so much fun!"

"You oversized toothpick! Feel the strength of the Armstrong line!" suddenly Puppetmon was send flying from a punch delivered from Armstrong who looked very cross. He then turned to Matt and his eyes filled with tears "I'm terribly sorry, I should have got here sooner or your friend wouldn't be so tragically de.." he stopped as Metalgarurumon turned back to Gabumon "Oh…is he okay?"

Puppetmon rose to his feet and said "You'll pay for that"

"Pay for this!" Both Applejacks yelled from behind him and they then gave him a firm kick up into a tree but both smiled at one another before saying "Great work….me" Puppetmon jumped down but both Pinkie Pies were waiting with a party cannon, he was blasted out but was then attacked in the air by both Rainbow Dashes and fell to the ground with a smack. Then as if by both Rarity's struck throwing thick rocks at the evil Digimon. "Well that went well"

Puppetmon rose to his feet shakily and then Princess Twilight, Twilight, Shining Armour and Sunset Shimmer let loose a combined blast of magic. Puppetmon was reduced to vapour but the silver Z appeared on the ground "We did it!" Princess Twilight yelled with delight but it was way too soon. The ground began to shake and suddenly a light shot up from the silver Z on the ground. All across Equestria the Silver Zs were unleashing the lights, they converged in a single spot above Canterlot and a massive portal opened.

Applebloom yelled "What the hay is going on?!" however both Big Mac and Basil Stag hare got themselves over her trying to protect her from what appeared. It stood taller than Canterlot mountain coated in shiny silver and gold armour but what was most terrifying was it looked for all the world like a giant dragon.

Lord Zedd stood atop the mountain of Canterlot cackling as the giant robot arrived "Behold! Hahahaha! The ultimate power in the universe! Serpentera ultimate, now all it needs is power!" he said turning to Aisen "I'm sorry my lord your services are no longer required…except to power Serpentera!" Aisen looked shocked but before he could do a thing Serpentera opened it's mouth wide, all within Canterlot, except for Galaxia, Princess Celestia and Lord Zedd were drawn into it's mouth but it was far from done. Down in Ponyville energy shields appeared around the pony main six, Discord and the CMC, any who were within a metre of them were also protected by the shields. However everyone else was drawn into the giant robot's mouth, across Equestria the same thing was happening except for a few exceptions that the energy shields popped up to defend. Once all the energy had been gathered, Lord Zedd cackled out "So my creation is fully charged!"

"Who's left?!" Princess Twilight asked looking around; all that remained of their army now was Tien, Basil, Sailor Jupiter, Stitch and Sunset Shimmer who'd be close enough to be protected. However the rest of their forces hadn't been so lucky "They're all gone"

Applejack however snapped "I think it's time to bust out the rainbow powers!" she knew when they'd attempted it before it hadn't worked but with death practically staring them in the face, what other choice did they have? "Come on, Twilight, we have to give it a shot?!"

"Applejack is right!" Rarity said as she stepped up to Twilight.

Twilight nodded and the group focused on using the rainbow powers, before when they'd attempted it, it had failed completely but now the transformation took full affect and they looked up at the robot "Alright let's move girls! Tien, care to give some help?" Twilight asked as the ponies and Tien flew up to the robotic dragon.

"Tri-beam!" Tien screamed as he fired his attack but the attack glanced off harmlessly and the main six's efforts met with similar results "What's going on?! That should have worked!"

Lord Zedd's voice boomed out over a loud speaker "Serpentera ultimate's armour absorbs all power! You could hit it for a thousand years and your attacks would only serve it with power!" suddenly Serpentera's mouth opened again and a blast of energy fired out, Tien and the main 6 were knocked away and they weren't even hit, the attack struck where Manehatten but Zedd's voice continued "Surrender and I might spare you!"

Tien looked up as Scootaloo helped him up "What are we supposed to do against that kind of power?!" he screamed as the main 6 were also helped by the others "It can't even be damaged and for each attack that fails it gets stronger!"

Basil nodded and said "Certainly a jolly olde pickle we gotta ourselves into but we must not lose hope!" he then cracked his knuckles and smiled "Besides I for one am not willing to let this scraggy fellow have his way!"

"Stitch ready!" Stitch yelled in defiance "Meega, nala kwishta!" looking up at the giant robot.

Rainbow Dash said "Heck if I'm ready to give up! I'm to this to whatever end!" as she hoovered in the air "Right girls?!"

As the group looked up Serpentera they were under no delusions that their chances were not great but Twilight said "There's got to be a weakness and…I know we'll find it!"

From high above them a tall blue man with white hair watched the group making it's decision and said "Lord, Zedd has gone against your orders" the man received his orders and said "As you wish my lord, I'll interfere when it looks like one more might die" The man smiled and with a swish of his hand he was holding a pot of popcorn "Are you ready for the duel?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well probably an okay chapter. Still I probably don't need to say that the final battle is upon us. Now with the Rainbow powers I was guessing how they're activated so don't get upset with me. As for Tien's attack failing, Serpentera ate Aizen, I'd argue Aizen is stronger than Tien and that's not counting the other beings it absorbed. So yeah the next chapter should be the last chapter of this story.**

 **Please remember to Review, suggest and have a nice day!**


	28. Chapter 27

Equestria Crossover Confusion!

Chapter 27

Big Mac ran with the CMC as fast as they could through the deserted remains of Ponyville, the battle against Serpentera wasn't going well when Twilight ordered them to run for the Crystal Empire but the battle behind them made the CMC stop every once in a while. Finally they were running past a river, when Scootaloo finally stopped and turned.

"We can't just leave them!" Scootaloo yelled as she looked on with tears in her eyes and turned her head to the other three "Come on, Big Mac there's got to be something we can do? Anything please!" she looked at the big red stallion her eyes pleading for him to say there was something they could do.

Suddenly the blue man with white hair appeared before the four "Well there are the three fillies, I'm looking for and I've already managed to get hold of the spirit of chaos Discord!" he said as he sat down but Big Mac had gotten between the man and the fillies "Oh How noble Big Mac? But in all fairness your chances against me are non-existent…please let me take the Cutie Mark Crusaders into my care and you can go help that delightful, Twilight Sparkle"

Big Mac yelled "Nope!" he then charged forward the man, effortlessly dodged his every kick and tapped Big Mac on the flank but despite how small the blow was, it send Big Mac crashing into a tree. The red stallion rose to his hooves shaking and said "We've already lost; Granny Smith and the rest of Ponyville to that giant robot dragon….I won't let ya take ma sister and her friends from us!"

Applebloom looked at her brother, tears splashing from her eyes and she screamed "No don't!" but Big Mac was already charging forward "Big Mac!" there was a bright flash and Big Mac was sent flying over into the nearby river "No, my big brother" Applebloom ran for the river but the man stood in her way "Get outta ma way!"

"I'm sorry no can do dear, Applebloom. My lord has no need for him!" the man said as he raised a finger and the CMC were raised high into the air "Now he should be here shortly, I just need to collect our last…game piece!"

"It's got to have a weak spot somewhere!" Rainbow Dash screamed as they kept trying to attack the oversized robot dragon "Come on!"

Tien flew up and tried to hit Serpentera on the dragon's face but the energy absorbing armour drained every ounce out of his punch "Damn it!" he screamed as he flew down beside Twilight who was mapping out the structure of the machine "So any luck?!"

"It would appear the armour absorbs whatever attack we attempt…there aren't many areas where the armour doesn't protect but those exceptions apply mostly to those whiskers and the horns on top!" Twilight pointed up to the head "Otherwise those areas are so small, they'd be impossible to hit!"

Basil nodded and said "Damn tricky don't you know, if only we could get inside and fight that Zedd blighter fist to fist!" he shook his head before smiling "I have an idea! What if we focused all our attacks at one spot…maybe that would weaken it's armour?"

Twilight shook her head "It'd take too long, Zedd won't wait for us and when he realises what we're up to…he'd try to stop us" she said with a sigh of defeat "It's hopeless…"

Applejack jumped up in rage "Ya cannot be serious!?" she screamed her rage barely contained "Do ya have any idea what ya're saying?! We can't fail, Twilight!" but then a small cough made Applejack turn "Fluttershy?"

"We've already failed…look around Applejack…there's nothing left…apart from Big Mac and the girls…we're the only things left alive in Equestria!" her meek tone didn't hide the total despair, Fluttershy felt "We might as well give up"

Pinkie Pie however snapped "I'm not ready to stop this party! We can win…we beat Nightmare Moon, we beat Discord" Pinkie kept going "We beat that meanie, Tirek and that grump Sombra!"

"Face it Pinkie, Darling. We tried, but Serpentera was Zedd's trump card and he played it" Rarity said with a sad shake of her head "I don't want to give up to that travesty of fashion but how are we supposed to beat that?!"

Rainbow Dash hoovered over Rarity's head and said "By never giving up! We can win! I'd rather give up Apple cider for life than give up this battle!" she then flew over to Sunset Shimmer and said "Right, Sunset?"

Sunset sighed and said "As much as I want to save Equestria….for once…so many ponies have already died...and what's a few more to the death count?" she shook her head "I'm not ready to give up!"

Basil Stag Hare let out a little chuckle before saying in a very boastful tone "Pardon me, my lady, giving up is so frightfully dull, beside better out in a blaze of glory than out with a whimper, aye what!"

Tien smiled "So Twilight where are those weak spots?" he said to Twilight who smiled and pointed to the joints around the legs and arms "Are you kidding?! I can defiantly hit those with my dodon ray!"

Twilight nodded "But you can't even be a millimetre off, if you are off target, then the armour will absorb the blow and Zedd will know about our plan" she explained and then smiled "Alright Tien you attack the left leg and Stitch can you attack the head with Sailor Jupiter? While the rest of us will attack the other point…I think one of spells might be capable"

"Eh!" Stitch said nodding, with eh being the way he said yes.

"We'll make sure Zedd is only thinking about us!" Sailor Jupiter said as the two ran off to find a way up to the head but Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew up "Hey she didn't say you were to help?"

Rainbow Dash smiled "Well do you want a lift up to the head or not?" she asked as both Stitch and Sailor Jupiter nodded "Alright Just get on" Fluttershy picked up Stitch and the four flew up to the head "Hey Zedd we're going to kick your flank!"

Lord Zedd looked out the window and laughed "Well with my two batteries, I'll toast those four!" he then turned to Galaxia and Celestia both were tied to the back of the head "So sorry Galaxia but your usefulness was only really to help power Serpentera!"

Galaxia growled "You'll pay for this!" as she felt the power being absorbed being stored in her, however she couldn't escape because Zedd had been able to paralyse very muscle in her body except for those needed to keep her alive and her mouth "When I get free, I'll destroy you and take your robot under my control!"

Zedd laughed but when he turned Stitch was on the reinforced glass of the eyes and was beginning to scratch it "AH Abomination stop that! Get off my prized Serpentera!" he yelled in frustration "Tengu warriors! Stop him!" the bird warrior flew out to fight Stitch but Sailor Jupiter and Rainbow Dash intercepted them "What the?!"

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" the attack struck down the Tengu warriors before they could resist further "Keep going Stitch!" she called down as Stitch kept scratching.

While they were distracting Zedd, Tien flew over to the weak spot while Basil Stag Hare and Sunset Shimmer kept the Tengu warriors off him "Dodon Ray!" Tien screamed and the attack found it's mark it severed the left leg out from under Serpentera "We did it!"

At that same moment Twilight managed to launch her attack on the right leg and while also making contact with the weak spot, it only partially severe the leg but it was amount for the giant robot to fall forward "That's it we did it!" Twilight said in glee but while the Serpentera had fallen narrowly avoiding anything of value, it was still a danger.

Stitch however smashed his head into the cockpit and yelled "Aloha!" then he ran about the cockpit with Zedd trying to blast him with his staff "OOOO what does this button do!?"

Zedd screamed "Don't touch that! It's self-destruct system!"

"Wow I can't believe your that stupid…really?! You just had to scream what it does?!" Celestia said as Stitch pushed the button and the giant technical logical terror began to break down, Stitch pulled her free and the two leapt out with Celestia able to fly free "Wow that was close…thank you…uh what's your name?"

"My name Stitch" Stitch said as they landed.

"Princess Celestia!" the ponies yelled as they ran over but they had dropped their guard and Lord Zedd jumped down from the exploding Serpentera "Zedd!"

"All my plans….gone…you'll pay with your lives!" Zedd yelled as he charged forward, swung his staff at Applejack and his attack nearly made it to Applejack but suddenly a massive metal hoof stopped his staff and send Lord Zedd flying backwards "What's this a pony in a tin can?!"

"You threaten Equestria…You cross the line!" the newcomer said as he prepped his weapons "Maximum force…acceptable!" suddenly there was a click before all hell was let loose upon Zedd and the sounds of whirling machine gun fire and rockets filled the air "Target….eliminated!" he wasn't wrong, whatever was left of Zedd was disappearing into the air "Applejack…you…okay?"

"I'm…fine" Applejack said looking at the massive metal pony before saying "Who the blazes are ya?! How do ya know ma name?!" she felt strange looking at the creature who's face she couldn't see, the look it seemed to give her, was that of almost…mourning, clearly it was feeling pain and strangely she felt the need to comfort it "You…saved me…why? You don't know me"

"I'm known as Steelhooves…Applejack…I…saved you because…" he looked away and turned "You're not…her" he walked away disappearing like a ghost…if he was truly gone, none of the ponies could tell.

So the forces of Equestria and her allies gathered round, looking round they could tell…they were alone and the damage had been done, no amount of hoping could restore Equestria to her glory…by all accounts, only a few ponies had survived and the destruction of all they had fought for was total. Their courage was courageous but all for not.

Basil sighed as he looked round and a tear trickled down "Not quite as glorious as the victory at Redwall is it chaps?" he said with depression heavy on his tongue "I'm so sorry"

Tien sighed "It's a shame these planet doesn't have…" but he interrupted by the Blue man appearing in front of him.

"Dragonballs? Hello everyone my name is Whis, I'm the attendant of Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction!" Whis said politely he looked round "Ah! Celestia! It is a true honour…but I'm afraid I have my orders from Beerus" with that his staff glowed and Celestia disappeared into a portal in a flash "Now I'm afraid…I'm here to announce the end of one chapter begins another and Beerus has decided this game was so much fun, he wants…"

"To make the fun continue" A voice said from above them and as they looked up they saw a tall bipedal purple dog wearing blue trousers and a black neck brace "My name is Lord Beerus…the last one hundred years have been so boring…I've decided to get the kais of various powers to help me have some fun. So here are the simple rules, Whis tell them" Beerus said as he smiled, it was then the ponies noticed he was playing with the crystal heart and Twilight flew up "Ah Twilight Sparkle isn't it? Watching you play our little game has been very entertaining"

Twilight yelled "Where is Celestia!? What have you done with her?!"

Whis floated up and said "She'll be returned to you if you can complete our little game" he coughed and produced a book, which Twilight took in her magic, looking through the book showed faces of ponies and non-ponies that had fought for Equestria "We have taken ten creatures we have deemed exceptional, not including the bearers of the elements of harmony. So here's our challenge to you, two of you must travel to other worlds, collect a trophy of our choice but here's the catch…we choose who goes…" he snapped his fingers and another book appeared showing the trophies, none of them looked familiar to Twilight "If you succeed we'll return the ponies we took and you'll get two wishes…but fail and Beerus will destroy what remains of your world"

Beerus smiled "We'll return in two days to begin the games" and before any pony could say anything they were gone.

"Twilight, who have they got?!" Sailor Jupiter asked the book opened and the taken included Spike, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Discord, Iron Will and Gilda. "I get the feeling we don't get a choice in this" Sailor Jupiter said, the group knew they had no choice by all purposes they had defeated one evil for another to take its place and their world was stable but only for the moment. For now they entered Beerus's new game.

 **Author's Last Note:**

 **And so ends Equestria Crossover Confusion...It's been fun...the sequel should be a lot of fun...this experiment has proven successful. I loved writing this. The last chapter sadly is not my best work but I will say I'm glad I finished the story when I did. We still have many more characters to include and many more adventures to be had but that's for the sequel to pick up.**

 **Please Remember to Review and Have a nice day!**


End file.
